


Нарушить молчание

by Ildre_Auskaite



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Canon - Anime, Drama & Romance, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Female Relationships, Friendship/Love, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Romance, Teen Romance, Teen Years, Teenagers, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite
Summary: Это история о Харуке и Мичиру. Время действия не важно. Харука и Мичиру знакомы около двух лет, они уже знают Сэйлор Мун и ее команду. Они по-прежнему ищут талисманы, но на этот раз не так заняты поисками, как в аниме. Харука и Мичиру влюблены друг в друга, но не смеют признаться в своих чувствах.





	1. Пролог: Танцующие дельфины

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Break the silence](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/344481) by April Eagle. 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

_I can imagine the moment  
Breaking out through the silence  
All the things that we both might say  
  
And the heart it will not be denied  
'Til we’re both on the same damn side  
All the barriers blown away._  
  
Яр­кий сол­нечный свет лил­ся с бе­зоб­лачно­го не­ба в мир, что ле­жал да­леко вни­зу. Спе­шащие ку­да-то ма­шины прок­ла­дыва­ли се­бе путь по ши­роким ули­цам, про­резы­вав­шим боль­шой го­род. Они, точ­но змеи, сколь­зи­ли меж ог­ромных не­бос­кре­бов. Пар и смог сте­лились по рас­ка­лен­но­му ас­фаль­ту.  
  
За го­родом шум пос­те­пен­но схо­дил на нет, и зе­леные де­ревья и ши­рокие лу­га за­нима­ли все прос­транс­тво до са­мого го­ризон­та. Меж вы­соких де­ревь­ев то там, то здесь вид­не­лись не­боль­шие до­мики. Ря­дом с про­мыш­ленным ги­ган­том они хо­рошо впи­сыва­лись в ок­ру­жа­ющий пей­заж. Шум при­боя, до­нося­щий­ся с бе­рега оке­ана, был так же хо­рошо слы­шен тут, как и пе­релив­ча­тое пе­ние птиц, раз­да­вав­ше­еся пов­сю­ду. Мно­жес­тво лю­дей про­гули­валось по ог­ромно­му пар­ку за пре­дела­ми То­кио. Они нас­лажда­лись хо­рошей по­годой, вы­пав­шим им сво­бод­ным вре­менем или прос­то зас­лу­жен­ным от­ды­хом. Мо­лодые лю­ди гу­ляли по со­седс­тву с по­жилы­ми. Изо­ляции, при­выч­ной жи­телям боль­шо­го го­рода, тут не су­щес­тво­вало вов­се. Лю­ди здо­рова­лись друг с дру­гом, да­же не зная за­чем. Де­ти иг­ра­ли на иг­ро­вых пло­щад­ках или пря­тались друг от дру­га в кус­тах под счас­тли­выми взгля­дами лю­бящих ма­терей. Нес­коль­ко со­бак ла­яло, го­ня­ясь за бро­шен­ны­ми пал­ка­ми. Па­роч­ки гу­ляли по пес­ча­ным до­рож­кам, дер­жась за ру­ки.  
  
Яр­кий сол­нечный свет, нис­па­дав­ший с бе­зоб­лачно­го не­ба, про­никал сквозь ок­но ма­лень­ко­го ма­газин­чи­ка пос­ре­ди пар­ка. Боль­шинс­тво су­вени­ров в нем бы­ли рас­купле­ны. Су­вени­ры для ту­рис­тов, по­сещав­ших То­кио каж­дый день. Су­вени­ры… И ес­ли от­крыть гла­за по­шире и хо­рошень­ко ог­ля­деть­ся вок­руг, то всег­да мож­но най­ти ка­кое-ни­будь сок­ро­вище сре­ди кро­шеч­ных ма­кетов То­кий­ской баш­ни или де­шевых изоб­ра­жений Ти­хого Оке­ана, ко­торый на­чинал­ся сра­зу за так на­зыва­емым Зе­леным О­ази­сом.  
  
Две се­реж­ки свер­ка­ли на ла­дони мо­лодой жен­щи­ны. Она сня­ла сол­нечные оч­ки, и ее се­рые гла­за при­нялись за­дум­чи­во изу­чать брил­ли­ан­ты. Ис­кря­щи­еся дра­гоцен­ные кам­ни бы­ли ни чем иным, как гла­зами изог­нувших­ся в прыж­ке дель­фи­нов. Се­реб­ристая ко­жа жи­вот­ных от­ли­вала си­невой, на­поми­ная мо­лодой жен­щи­не не­объ­ят­ное мо­ре. И си­ние гла­за, ко­торые она так силь­но лю­била…  
  
— Прав­да они очень сим­па­тич­ные? — про­дав­щи­ца, мо­лодая жен­щи­на лет двад­ца­ти, воз­никла ря­дом и заг­ля­дывая че­рез пле­чо. За­тем она ог­ля­дела ма­газин­чик и на­мор­щи­ла лоб. — А я и не зна­ла, что у нас бы­ли та­кие се­реж­ки, — она приг­ла­дила свои длин­ные крас­ные во­лосы. Та­кое слу­чалось час­то. Не­воз­можно бы­ло изу­чить все угол­ки ма­газин­чи­ка за ко­рот­кое вре­мя, и лю­ди час­тень­ко на­ходи­ли здесь ве­щи, о су­щес­тво­вании ко­торых она да­же не по­доз­ре­вала.  
  
Мо­лодая жен­щи­на глу­боко вздох­ну­ла и под­ня­ла го­лову.  
  
— Я возь­му их, — про­из­несла она ти­хим го­лосом и по­дош­ла вмес­те с про­дав­щи­цей к при­лав­ку.  
  
— Мне за­вер­нуть их?  
  
Так как мо­лодая жен­щи­на толь­ко кив­ну­ла, про­дав­щи­ца взя­ла бу­магу. Лист был че­рес­чур ве­лик, но нож­ниц у нее не бы­ло. Тог­да она за­гово­рила, пы­та­ясь скрыть свою не­лов­кость.  
  
— Вы жи­вете здесь поб­ли­зос­ти? Или вы ту­рист? — веж­ли­во спро­сила она и за­кати­ла гла­за, ус­лы­шав, как хлоп­ну­ла дверь, ког­да в ма­газин­чик вош­ла ее млад­шая сес­тра.  
  
— Хей, Яко! Как де­ла? — дру­гая де­вуш­ка, то­же с крас­ны­ми, но ко­рот­ки­ми во­лоса­ми по­дош­ла к при­лав­ку и улыб­ну­лась мо­лодой жен­щи­не. Ее взгляд сколь­знул по си­ним джин­сам и прос­торной чер­ной ру­баш­ке, ко­торые бы­ли на­деты на по­сети­тель­ни­це. Де­вуш­ка вос­хи­щен­но прис­вис­тну­ла. — Знай я, что в твой ма­газин за­ходят та­кие клас­сные пар­ни, я бы…  
  
— От­прав­ляй­ся в уни­вер­си­тет и за­нимай­ся! — вы­пали­ла ее сес­тра, за­кон­чив, на­конец, сра­жать­ся с бу­магой.  
  
— Се­год­ня слиш­ком жар­ко, что­бы учить­ся! Кста­ти, что он по­купа­ет? — с лю­бопытс­твом спро­сила млад­шая сес­тра и сно­ва улыб­ну­лась мо­лодой жен­щи­не, ко­торая не пре­мину­ла от­ве­тить тем же, пе­рек­ла­дывая оч­ки в пра­вую ру­ку.  
  
— Се­реж­ки. Дель­фи­ны с брил­ли­ан­та­ми.  
  
— Ого, а я и не зна­ла, что у нас бы­ли та­кие. Что у нас во­об­ще бы­ли се­реж­ки.  
  
— Не ты од­на. Но за­куп­ки де­ла­ет ба­буш­ка, так что ме­ня ни­чего удив­ля­ет.  
  
— На­ша лю­бимая ба­буш­ка… Слу­шай, я про­голо­далась. Те­бе не ка­жет­ся, что по­ра обе­дать? — умо­ля­ющее вы­раже­ние на ли­чике млад­шей сес­трен­ки бы­ло до то­го смеш­ным, что мо­лодая жен­щи­на не удер­жа­лась, прыс­ну­ла.  
  
— Вот, дер­жи­те, — про­дав­щи­ца пе­реда­ла по­сети­тель­ни­це не­боль­шую ко­робоч­ку и вздох­ну­ла. — По­чему бы те­бе прос­то не пой­ти и не при­гото­вить се­бе что-ни­будь са­мой? Ты уже дос­та­точ­но взрос­лая! — она нах­му­рилась, но млад­шая сес­тра да­же не ста­ла ее слу­шать. Она прос­то пос­ле­дова­ла за мо­лодой жен­щи­ной.  
  
— А что вы де­ла­ете се­год­ня ве­чером? — спро­сила она, да­же не пок­раснев от­то­го, что об­ра­ща­ет­ся к нез­на­комо­му муж­чи­не столь от­кро­вен­но.  
  
— Ас­ка!  
  
Мо­лодая жен­щи­на на­дела сол­нечные оч­ки. Улыб­ка зас­ты­ла на ее ли­це. За­тем она по­кину­ла ма­газин­чик и пош­ла прочь.  
  
— Ас­ка! Ты не­нор­маль­ная! — мо­лодая жен­щи­на мог­ла слы­шать, как ру­галась стар­шая сес­тра, по­ка она бре­ла по пес­ча­ной до­рож­ке, гля­дя в бе­зоб­лачное не­бо.  
  
— Яко!  
  
— Не­уже­ли ты не по­дума­ла, что у не­го уже есть ми­лая де­вуш­ка? Для ко­го, как ты ду­ма­ешь, он по­купал эти чу­дес­ные се­реж­ки?  
  
— О-о-о, тог­да эта де­вуш­ка — счас­тлив­чик. Она, дол­жно быть, ка­кая-то осо­бен­ная.  
  
Го­лоса стих­ли, по­ка она уг­лубля­лась в парк.  
  
 _Ка­кая-то осо­бен­ная…_  
  
Мо­лодая жен­щи­на вспом­ни­ла све­тящи­еся си­ние гла­за, длин­ные бар­ха­тис­тые во­лосы цве­та мор­ской вол­ны и улы­ба­юще­еся ли­цо, ко­торое всег­да ка­залось та­ким по­нима­ющим. Ма­лень­кие ру­ки, ко­торые мог­ли иг­рать на скрип­ке так неж­но, что ее сер­дце сжи­малось каж­дый раз, ког­да она слы­шала эти то­митель­ные ме­лодии.  
  
 _Ка­кая-то осо­бен­ная._  
  
— Да…  
  
 _Ми­чиру, не­сом­ненно, ка­кая-то осо­бен­ная._  
  
Ха­рука слег­ка вздох­ну­ла и ос­то­рож­но по­коси­лась на ча­сы, зная, что опаз­ды­ва­ет. Ос­таль­ные уже жда­ли ее. Ей сле­дова­ло пос­пе­шить.  
  
~~***~~  
  
Де­вуш­ка при­села на ска­мей­ку. Лег­кий ве­терок сла­бо ко­лыхал кон­чи­ки ее ко­рот­ких, от­ли­ва­ющих си­невой, во­лос и во­рот­ни­чок бе­лой блуз­ки. Ще­бета­ли пти­цы на вет­ках и пе­решеп­ты­вались о чем-то сво­ем листья де­ревь­ев, она не за­меча­ла ни­чего, кро­ме сво­ей кни­ги. Си­ние гла­за поб­лески­вали из-под сте­кол оч­ков, вни­матель­но сле­дя за тек­стом.  
  
— Эй, кра­сот­ка! Что это ты де­ла­ешь здесь сов­сем од­на? — ка­кой-то муж­чи­на при­сел ря­дом с ней и схва­тил за пле­чо. Де­вуш­ка оза­дачен­но взгля­нула по­верх оч­ков, и кни­га вы­пала из ее рук на пес­ча­ную до­рож­ку.  
  
— Ос­тавь­те ме­ня в по­кое! — бур­кну­ла она и хо­тела по­доб­рать кни­гу, но муж­чи­на удер­жал ее.  
  
— Ты на­поми­на­ешь мне мою преж­нюю под­ружку, — про­из­нес он, дых­нув пе­рега­ром. — Ска­жи, ты та­кая же пыл­кая, как и она? — спро­сил муж­чи­на и прид­ви­нул­ся бли­же.  
  
— От­стань­те от ме­ня! — с на­жимом пов­то­рила де­вуш­ка. Ее го­лос зву­чал нем­но­го ис­пу­ган­но.  
  
— Эй, крош­ка! Не на­до быть та­кой зас­тенчи­вой! Я же знаю, что ты то­же это­го хо­чешь, — ус­мехнул­ся, и де­вуш­ка за­мети­ла не­доб­рое вы­раже­ние на его ли­це. Его ру­ки все силь­нее сжи­мали ее пле­чи, ей бы­ло боль­но, но не хва­тало сил, что­бы выр­вать­ся.  
  
— Нет… — ее пе­редер­ну­ло, ког­да он по­пытал­ся по­цело­вать ее.  
  
— НЕТ!!! — зак­ри­чала она и, за­щища­ясь, зак­ры­ла го­лову ру­ками. Тог­да он прос­то си­лой раз­вел ла­дони в сто­роны и уда­рил ее по ли­цу.  
  
— Нет… — она зап­ну­лась, не­ожи­дан­но сле­зы по­тек­ли по ее ще­кам. Оч­ки упа­ли в тра­ву и хрус­тну­ли трес­нувши­ми стек­ла­ми.  
  
— Да! — за­явил муж­чи­на и удов­летво­рен­но ос­кла­бил­ся, чувс­твуя, что его жер­тва слиш­ком сла­ба, что­бы дать от­пор.  
  
— Она ска­зала те­бе — «нет»! — силь­ные ру­ки ух­ва­тили его за во­рот­ник за­сален­ной ру­бахи и рез­ко раз­верну­ли кру­гом. Он от­пустил де­вуш­ку и в сле­ду­ющий же миг очу­тил­ся под ска­мей­кой. Не­до­умен­но ог­ля­нув­шись, муж­чи­на уви­дел воз­вы­ша­юще­гося над ним юно­шу. Сол­нечные оч­ки скры­вали гла­за, но бы­ло за­мет­но, что он разъ­ярен. Ве­тер раз­ве­вал ко­рот­кие свет­лые во­лосы. Ку­лаки бы­ли сжа­ты.  
  
— А­ааа, так она твоя под­ружка? — спро­сил муж­чи­на, ша­ря в тра­ве в по­ис­ках под­хо­дяще­го ору­жия. Муж­чи­на пе­ревел взгляд с пар­ня на зах­ле­быва­ющу­юся сле­зами де­вуш­ку. — Так по­чему бы нам прос­то не по­делить ее? Од­ной жен­щи­ны впол­не дос­та­точ­но для дво­их муж­чин…  
  
Юно­ша ни­чего не ска­зал. Он с си­лой схва­тил его за пле­чо, вы­нудив то­го под­нять­ся на но­ги. Нес­коль­ко мгно­вений он прос­то смот­рел муж­чи­не в гла­за, а по­том тя­жело вздох­нул.  
  
— Ка­тись от­сю­да, по­ка цел, — ве­лел он ему, от­пуская на все че­тыре сто­роны. Но сто­ило ему по­вер­нуть­ся к де­вуш­ке, как муж­чи­на не­доб­ро ус­мехнул­ся и пок­репче ух­ва­тил най­ден­ный в тра­ве ка­мень.  
  
— Ха­рука! — зак­ри­чала си­нег­ла­зая де­воч­ка, уви­дев, что тот швыр­нул в не­го бу­лыж­ник.  
  
Ха­рука зас­то­нала, по­чувс­тво­вав ос­трую боль, и рух­ну­ла на ко­лени. Мир за­вер­телся вок­руг нее, но она не под­да­лась го­ловок­ру­жению. Схва­тив муж­чи­ну за ру­ку, она со злостью вре­зала ему по жи­воту.  
  
— Это был пос­ледний раз, ког­да ты пы­тал­ся сыг­рать та­кую злую шут­ку, — за­яви­ла она, вновь на­нося удар. Он от­би­вал­ся, но де­вуш­ка да­же не за­меча­ла это­го. Она бы­ла рас­серже­на. Очень рас­серже­на. И в пер­вую оче­редь — на се­бя. Она опоз­да­ла. Ами жда­ла ее око­ло по­луча­са. А она опоз­да­ла. Поч­ти. Ха­рука не же­лала и ду­мать о том, что про­изош­ло бы, не при­ди она пятью ми­нута­ми ра­нее…  
  
Муж­чи­на поп­ро­бовал вре­зать ей по пле­чу, но де­вуш­ка бы­ла быс­трее. Он спот­кнул­ся и рух­нул на нее. Его гла­за ок­ругли­лись и вы­кати­лись из ор­бит. Ха­рука спих­ну­ла его и от­шатну­лась.  
  
— Что за черт… — оше­лом­ленно вы­дох­нул муж­чи­на, оки­нув Ха­руку тем са­мым взгля­дом, ко­торый она так не­нави­дела. — Что вы за не­нор­маль­ные? — Его гла­за ме­тались меж­ду ис­пу­ган­но при­жав­шей ру­ки к гру­ди Ами и тя­жело ды­шащей Ха­рукой.  
  
Он приб­ли­зил­ся и, преж­де чем Ха­рука ус­пе­ла сре­аги­ровать, ух­ва­тил ее за во­рот­ник и пос­мотрел на нее свер­ху вниз.  
  
— Те­бе не ка­жет­ся нес­пра­вед­ли­вым, что та­кая ми­лаш­ка ни­ког­да не уз­на­ет, ка­кого это — ока­зать­ся с муж­чи­ной в пос­те­ли? Я имею в ви­ду с нас­то­ящим муж­чи­ной, а не с из­вра­щен­кой вро­де те­бя!  
  
На этот раз Ха­руку не за­боти­ло, не слиш­ком ли силь­но она ему вре­зала. Убей она его в этот мо­мент, де­вуш­ка бы и бровью не по­вела. Она прос­то дви­нула ему в мор­ду. Ей уже не хо­телось от не­го от­де­лать­ся. Ей хо­телось, что­бы он прос­то зат­кнул­ся.  
  
Он с во­ем рух­нул на ко­лени, схва­тив­шись за свой сло­ман­ный нос. Кровь сбе­гала по гряз­ной ру­баш­ке. Муж­чи­на смот­рел на нее со зло­бой и от­вра­щени­ем. На ли­це у не­го бы­ло на­писа­но, что он ее не­нави­дит. И что она ему от­вра­титель­на.  
  
— Ты, лес­би­ян­ка…  
  
 _За­мол­чи! Прос­то за­мол­чи!_  
  
Она не хо­тела слы­шать эти сло­ва. Она ни­ког­да не хо­тела слы­шать их.  
  
Но она слы­шала.  
  
— От­прав­ляй­ся до­мой и не взду­май ее оби­деть. Или еще ко­го-ни­будь. Ина­че я убью те­бя. — Ха­рука от­верну­лась от не­го и приб­ли­зилась к Ами, ко­торая лишь ис­пу­ган­но смот­ре­ла на ок­ро­вав­ленно­го муж­чи­ну.  
  
— Все в по­ряд­ке? — спро­сила юная гон­щи­ца, под­ни­мая раз­би­тые оч­ки и тол­стую кни­гу.  
  
— Да… — про­шеп­та­ла де­вуш­ка, пе­рево­дя ды­хание.  
  
В сле­ду­ющее мгно­вение Ами уже си­дела.  
  
— Как твоя го­лова? — встре­воже­но спро­сила она, уви­дев кровь на спу­тан­ных бе­локу­рых во­лосах.  
  
— А, все­го лишь ца­рапи­на. Не сто­ит вол­но­вать­ся, — лег­ко­мыс­ленно улыб­ну­лась юная гон­щи­ца, поп­равляя во­лосы. Она по­мор­щи­лась, но тут же спря­тала свои чувс­тва за нас­мешли­вой улыб­кой.  
  
— Прос­ти, я опоз­да­ла… — Ха­рука по­мог­ла де­вуш­ке под­нять­ся и под­хва­тила в сум­ку, пол­ную дру­гих книг.  
  
Ами пос­мотре­ла на нее, уве­рен­ная в том, что это не единс­твен­ная при­чина из­ви­нений Ха­руки. Но ее взгляд не мог про­ник­нуть за тол­щу тем­ных оч­ков.  
  
— А ты прос­ти, что я слиш­ком сла­бая и не мо­гу за се­бя пос­то­ять, — от­клик­ну­лась Ами и при­щури­лась. Без оч­ков она поч­ти ни­чего не ви­дела.  
  
— Нет, ты не ви­нова­та. Он прос­то был слиш­ком груб с то­бой, — Ха­рука взя­ла Ами за ру­ку и по­вела ее сквозь ог­ромный парк. Она не хо­тела, что­бы та спот­кну­лась о ка­мень или вре­залась в де­рево. — Да­вай-ка, пой­дем оты­щем оп­ти­ку, где по­чинят твои оч­ки. А по­том встре­тим Рей. Она, на­вер­ное, уже заж­да­лась.  
  
— И, ко­неч­но, она вне се­бя. Ты же ее зна­ешь. Она весь день меч­та­ла о сво­ем мо­роже­ном, а мы опаз­ды­ва­ем поч­ти на час.  
  
— Пе­режи­вет, — за­яви­ла Ха­рука и ух­мыль­ну­лась, пред­ста­вив се­бе юную мо­нахи­ню. — Ду­маю, две пор­ции шо­колад­но­го мо­роже­ного — и мы про­щены.  
  
— Она, она поч­ти та­кая же об­жо­ра, как Уса­ги.  
  
Ха­рука лишь рас­сме­ялась по­доб­но­му срав­не­нию, и сол­нце, ка­залось, за­си­яло яр­че. Ка­залось, все сно­ва бы­ло в по­ряд­ке. Муж­чи­на ис­чез, ско­ро он ста­нет не бо­лее чем дур­ным вос­по­мина­ни­ем о по­луза­бытом кош­ма­ре.  
  
— Наш­ла что-ни­будь хо­рошее? Ну, кро­ме книг?  
  
Ами смот­ре­ла на Ха­руку, рас­ска­зывая ей, что кни­ги ока­зались очень ув­ле­катель­ны­ми. Она пы­талась пе­рес­ка­зать со­дер­жа­ние, а са­ма в это вре­мя му­чилась воп­ро­сом, силь­но ли бо­лит ра­на Ха­руки. Ла­донь де­вуш­ки бы­ла хо­лод­на как лед, а ведь на дво­ре сто­ял жар­кий лет­ний день.  
  
А еще она дро­жала.


	2. Ежедневные сомнения

Вы­тирая во­лосы по­лотен­цем, Ха­рука вош­ла в спаль­ню Ми­чиру. Ок­но бы­ло ши­роко рас­пахну­то, и яр­кий сол­нечный свет бес­пре­пятс­твен­но лил­ся на пол. Лег­кий ве­терок сла­бо ко­лыхал тю­левые за­навес­ки.  
  
 _Две не­дели на­зад Ми­чиру от­пра­вилась с кон­церта­ми в Хи­роси­му. Се­год­ня она дол­жна вер­нуть­ся._  
  
Ха­рука взгля­нула на ча­сы.  
  
 _Ча­са че­рез два ча­са ее са­молет при­зем­лится в а­эро­пор­ту То­кио._  
  
Юная гон­щи­ца по­дош­ла к две­ри и сту­пила на бал­кон. Нес­коль­ко мгно­вений она мол­ча сто­яла в двер­ном про­еме, гля­дя на бес­край­ний оке­ан, на­чинав­ший­ся бук­валь­но за по­рогом. Это был прос­торный и свет­лый дом на бе­регу мо­ря, до каж­до­го угол­ка ко­торо­го до­носил­ся сла­бый звук волн. Это так уми­рот­во­ряло. Ха­руке нра­вилось прис­лу­шивать­ся к их ше­поту. Осо­бен­но в пос­леднее вре­мя, ког­да они уз­на­ли о сво­ей ис­тинной мис­сии. Най­ти Та­лис­ма­ны и спас­ти мир.  
  
— Два го­да… — про­шеп­та­ла юная гон­щи­ца, прик­рыв гла­за.  
  
Она рас­пахну­ла ру­ки, от­да­ва­ясь во власть вет­ра, об­во­лаки­вав­ше­го ее те­ло. Здесь она мог­ла быть сво­бод­на. По край­ней ме­ре, здесь она мог­ла по­чувс­тво­вать се­бя вет­ром. Это чувс­тво уси­лива­лось, ког­да она са­дилась на свой мо­тоцикл и вы­жима­ла из не­го все, на что тот был спо­собен.  
  
Уже боль­ше двух лет они ис­ка­ли та­лис­ма­ны. Ми­чиру и она. Нес­коль­ко ме­сяцев то­му на­зад они поз­на­коми­лись с Уса­ги и ее под­ру­гами. Очень быс­тро они ста­ли доб­ры­ми друзь­ями, но все рав­но рас­ска­зать им прав­ду о сво­ей мис­сии бы­ло со­вер­шенно не­воз­можно. Ни од­на из ми­лых де­вочек не зна­ла, что они — Неп­тун и Ура­нус. Для них это бы­ло слиш­ком опас­но. Ми­чиру и Ха­рука слиш­ком силь­но лю­били их и не хо­тели, что­бы они пос­тра­дали. Но не вов­ле­кать де­вочек ока­залось до­воль­но труд­но.  
  
…уже боль­ше двух лет прош­ло с тех пор, как Ха­рука пе­ре­еха­ла в этот на­пол­ненный све­том дом не­пода­леку от То­кио. В ее рас­по­ряже­ние пос­ту­пила спаль­ня на пер­вом эта­же, а еще ей бы­ло поз­во­лено иг­рать на чер­ном ро­яле, сто­ящем пос­ре­ди му­зыкаль­но­го са­лона.  
  
 _Поз­во­лено…_  
  
Ха­рука об­ло­коти­лась на пе­рила и слег­ка вздох­ну­ла.  
  
 _Мне не толь­ко поз­во­лили иг­рать на ро­яле, во­дить ее Фер­ра­ри и со­вер­шать на­лет на хо­лодиль­ник вся­кий раз, ког­да я не ус­пе­ваю пе­реку­сить на тре­ке. Ми­чиру ве­дет се­бя так, слов­но все в этом до­ме и мое то­же._  
  
Во­об­ще-то они ни­ког­да не ссо­рились из-за де­нег. Толь­ко од­нажды. Ког­да Ха­рука сми­рилась с мыслью, что она Ура­нус, при­няла пред­ло­жение Ми­чиру и пе­ре­еха­ла в свет­лый дом у мо­ря, она бы­ла все­го лишь ат­леткой. Очень хо­рошей ат­леткой, но она не за­раба­тыва­ла столь­ко де­нег, что­бы на­чать карь­еру ав­то­гон­щи­ка. И Ми­чиру спон­си­рова­ла ее. Она как-то об­ро­нила, что унас­ле­дова­ла от ро­дите­лей столь­ко, что ей и за всю жизнь не пот­ра­тить.  
  
Ха­рука улыб­ну­лась, вспо­миная их спор на эту те­му. Юная скри­пач­ка прос­то вос­клик­ну­ла, что не мо­жет пред­ста­вить свою жизнь без му­зыки, и что это то­же бы­ло весь­ма не­деше­вым хоб­би, по­ка она не ста­ла зна­мени­той. И тог­да Ми­чиру ре­шитель­но за­яви­ла, что не поз­во­лит ей за­губить свою меч­ту в уго­ду во­ин­ско­му дол­гу. Да, мис­сия, ко­неч­но, важ­нее все­го, но де­вуш­ки не го­товы бы­ли вот так все бро­сить. Им нуж­на от­ду­шина. Для нее та­кой от­ду­шиной ста­ла му­зыка. Для Ха­руки — гон­ки.  
  
Тем ве­чером Ми­чиру ска­зала, что ста­нет ее спон­со­ром, и они боль­ше ни­ког­да не про­рони­ли ни сло­ва на эту те­му.  
  
Ха­рука от­кры­ла гла­за. Над мо­рем до­горал за­кат. Во­да по­дер­ну­лась крас­но­ваты­ми те­нями, а на по­тем­невшем не­бе заж­глись пер­вые звез­ды.  
  
Сей­час она по­пуляр­ная ав­то­гон­щи­ца. Луч­шая в Япо­нии. Прош­лой зи­мой она вы­иг­ра­ла Гран-при Япо­нии.  
  
 _Бла­года­ря Ми­чиру…_  
  
Ха­рука вер­ну­лась в ком­на­ту и по­ложи­ла на стол ма­лень­кую ко­робоч­ку.  
  
Она пы­талась за­быть сло­ва то­го муж­чи­ны. Она пы­талась уго­ворить се­бя, что они ее не вол­ну­ют. Она пы­талась об­ма­нуть се­бя, что они не ра­нили ее. Но она зна­ла, что это не так.  
  
По­нача­лу она раз­ду­мала да­рить скри­пач­ке се­реж­ки. Но сей­час она прос­то по­ложи­ла их на стол. Бы­ло бы бес­смыс­ленно выб­ро­сить их. В кон­це-кон­цов, она всю прош­лую не­делю уг­ро­била на по­ис­ки по­дар­ка.  
  
 _А те­перь я да­же не уве­рена, пра­виль­но ли это._  
  
Ха­рука вздох­ну­ла и спус­ти­лась вниз. У нее ос­та­валось дос­та­точ­но вре­мени, что­бы при­гото­вить ужин пе­ред тем, как встре­тить Ми­чиру в а­эро­пор­ту. Пос­ле то­го, как ут­ром она ухит­ри­лась спа­лить тос­ты, де­вуш­ка ре­шила, что сде­ла­ет са­лат. Что по­дела­ешь, ну не рож­де­на она шеф-по­варом! По­рой Ха­рука да­же нем­но­го за­видо­вала ку­линар­ным та­лан­там Ма­кото.  
  
 _Лад­но, Ми­чиру же ни­ког­да не жа­лова­лась на мою стряп­ню._  
  
Ха­рука вош­ла в кух­ню, от­кры­ла хо­лодиль­ник и не­кото­рое вре­мя мол­ча изу­чала пол­ки.  
  
 _Ага, по­тому, что она слиш­ком веж­ли­ва, что­бы выс­ка­зать мне, что она дей­стви­тель­но ду­ма­ет. Но на ее ли­це все на­писа­но, ког­да я пу­таю соль и са­хар…_  
  
До нее до­нес­ся нас­той­чи­вый писк ав­то­от­ветчи­ка. Ха­рука зах­лопну­ла хо­лодиль­ник и, вой­дя в гос­ти­ную, при­села на у­ют­ный ди­ван­чик и прос­лу­шала за­пись.  
  
— При­вет, Ха­ру. В Хи­роси­ме воз­никли не­боль­шие труд­ности, и мне приш­лось вы­лететь рань­ше. Са­молет при­зем­лится в семь. Не вол­нуй­ся, я по­дож­ду. По­ка.  
  
— O черт! — Ха­рука под­ско­чила как ужа­лен­ная и, ра­зуме­ет­ся, спот­кну­лась за­цепив­шись о край ков­ра, по­ка бе­жала в свою ком­на­ту за клю­чами. Бы­ло уже во­семь. Это оз­на­чало, что Ми­чиру ждет ее уже боль­ше ча­са. Ес­ли толь­ко она не взя­ла так­си или не вос­поль­зо­валась ав­то­бусом. Это бы­ло впол­не в ее ду­хе: сесть на ав­то­бус, а по­том доб­рых двад­цать миль ид­ти пеш­ком! Вот толь­ко Ха­руке от­че­го-то сов­сем не нра­вилась мысль, что ее под­ру­га идет по пус­тынно­му бе­регу од­на поз­дно ве­чером.  
  
Ха­рука швыр­ну­ла по­лотен­це на кро­вать, сбро­сила ку­паль­ник и ми­гом на­тяну­ла го­лубые джин­сы и сво­бод­ную бе­лую ру­баш­ку. Спот­кнув­шись о сви­тер, ко­торый ва­лял­ся у две­ри, она прих­ва­тила его с со­бой. Ми­чиру ни­ког­да не ска­зала и сло­ва про ее ком­на­ту, но Ха­рука и са­ма зна­ла, что там бар­дак.  
  
 _Ну лад­но, я не рож­де­на до­мохо­зяй­кой, и черт с этим!_  
  
Юная гон­щи­ца зап­рыгну­ла в се­реб­ристый Фер­ра­ри и то­роп­ли­во вы­еха­ла из га­ража. Раз­го­ня­ясь, она прис­пусти­ла свои сол­нечные оч­ки и сно­ва гля­нула на ча­сы.  
  
 _Де­сять ми­нут де­вято­го!_  
  
Она до пре­дела вда­вила пе­даль га­за, мо­мен­таль­но пре­высив ско­рость.  
  
Два го­да на­зад в ее жиз­ни все из­ме­нилось. И Ха­рука бы­ла уве­рена, что эти из­ме­нения к луч­ше­му. Она не осо­бен­но по­няла суть их мис­сии и не зна­ла, пра­виль­но ли пос­ту­пила, сог­ла­сив­шись стать во­ином вет­ра. Она пред­став­ле­ния не име­ла, как спас­ти мир, да­же ес­ли они од­нажды най­дут Та­лис­ма­ны. Но она зна­ла, что те­перь ее жизнь луч­ше, чем два го­да на­зад. По­тому что она боль­ше не оди­нока. С Ми­чиру она ни­ког­да не бы­ла по-нас­то­яще­му од­на.  
  
Ха­рука вклю­чила ра­дио, что­бы пос­лу­шать но­вос­ти, по­ка Фер­ра­ри мчал­ся вдоль бе­рега.  
  
 _Уже боль­ше двух лет, как я люб­лю свою Ми­чи-чан…_  
  
Спус­тя де­сять ми­нут ав­то­мобиль пе­ресек чер­ту го­рода. Как пра­вило, это за­нима­ло пол­ча­са.  
  
~~***~~  
  
Де­вуш­ка си­дела на плас­ти­ковом стуль­чи­ке и смот­ре­ла в от­кры­тое ок­но. Ве­тер иг­рал с ее длин­ны­ми во­лоса­ми цве­та мор­ской вол­ны, гла­за бы­ли прик­ры­ты: она слу­шала му­зыку, раз­да­ющу­юся из ди­нами­ков на­вер­ху. В ру­ках она креп­ко дер­жа­ла фут­ляр со скрип­кой. Ря­дом на по­лу сто­ял че­модан.  
  
Ми­мо про­ходи­ли за­нятые лю­ди, но она их не за­меча­ла. Ее не бес­по­ко­или ни дет­ский плач, ни кри­ки ссо­рив­шей­ся не­пода­леку па­роч­ки. Все, что она слы­шала, это ти­хая му­зыка, приз­ванная уми­рот­во­рить ожи­да­ющих сво­его рей­са пас­са­жиров.  
  
Сто­ило ей зас­лы­шать зна­комые ша­ги, как на ее ли­це рас­цве­ла улыб­ка.  
  
Вот она бе­жит по лес­тни­це, пе­реп­ры­гива­ет че­рез две сту­пень­ки и — о черт! — спо­тыка­ет­ся на пос­ледней.  
  
Ми­чиру от­кры­ла гла­за и рез­ко вста­ла. Ха­рука ед­ва не вре­залась в нее. Но в пос­ледний мо­мент она су­мела за­тор­мо­зить. Тя­жело ды­ша, она взя­ла че­модан Ми­чиру.  
  
— Прос­ти, я опоз­да­ла.  
  
— Не пе­режи­вай, Ха­ру. Это я при­лете­ла рань­ше, — улыб­ну­лась Ми­чиру, ког­да они по­кида­ли зда­ние а­эро­пор­та.  
  
— Я не слу­шала ав­то­от­ветчик, ког­да приш­ла до­мой. Я толь­ко в во­семь об­ра­тила на не­го вни­мание, ког­да соб­ра­лась при­гото­вить ужин, — Ха­рука плюх­ну­ла че­модан на свой бо­тинок и рас­пахну­ла дверь пе­ред Ми­чиру.  
  
 _Это бе­лое платье ве­лико­леп­но._  
  
Юная гон­щи­ца усе­лась за руль и по­вер­ну­ла ключ.  
  
 _Она нас­то­ящая кра­сави­ца…_  
  
— А сей­час пол­де­вято­го, — при­кину­ла Ми­чиру, и ее си­ние гла­за с уко­риз­ной пог­ля­дели на де­вуш­ку. — Ха­ру! Ты ког­да-ни­будь прек­ра­тишь ли­хачить? Обыч­но, что­бы доб­рать­ся до То­кио, не­об­хо­димо пол­ча­са, а не жал­кие де­сять ми­нут! Это бе­зот­ветс­твен­но! Я же ска­зала, что по­дож­ду! — но улыб­ка на ли­це вы­дава­ла скри­пач­ку с го­ловой. Она ни­ког­да не уме­ла по-нас­то­яще­му сер­дить­ся на свою гон­щи­цу.  
  
— Ну прос­ти ме­ня, по­жалуй­ста, — умо­ляла Ха­рука, од­новре­мен­но на­бирая ско­рость, и вско­ре они вы­еха­ли за пре­делы То­кио. — Мо­гу я в ка­чес­тве ком­пенса­ции приг­ла­сить те­бя на ужин в ма­лень­кий италь­ян­ский рес­то­ран­чик не­пода­леку?  
  
— Приз­най­ся, те­бе прос­то не хо­чет­ся го­товить? — за­хихи­кала Ми­чиру, гля­дя, как Ха­рука сос­тро­ила оби­жен­ную гри­мас­ку.  
  
— Не­уже­ли ты та­кого ужас­но­го мне­ния о мо­ей стряп­не? — Ха­рука поп­ра­вила сол­нечные оч­ки и пос­мотре­ла в зер­ка­ло зад­не­го ви­да.  
  
— Я ни­ког­да бы не за­хоте­ла про­пус­тить один из тво­их обе­дов, Ха­ру. Но ты же ведь зна­ешь, что я обо­жаю спа­гет­ти. С то­мат­ным со­усом и, что­бы мно­го-мно­го сы­ра… — меч­та­тель­но про­из­несла Ми­чиру, рас­плы­ва­ясь в улыб­ке.  
  
Ха­рука по­вер­ну­ла го­лову и пос­мотре­ла на раз­ру­мянив­ше­еся ли­чико под­ру­ги. Ве­тер раз­ве­вал ее длин­ные шел­ко­вис­тые во­лосы. Си­ние гла­за счас­тли­во си­яли, а улыб­ка бы­ла со­вер­шенно оча­рова­тель­на.  
  
 _Я очень люб­лю те­бя._  
  
Юная гон­щи­ца слег­ка вздох­ну­ла, а за­тем при­пар­ко­вала ав­то­мобиль воз­ле ог­ромно­го пар­ка, где она бы­ла се­год­ня днем вмес­те с Ами и Рей. До то­го, как най­ти се­реж­ки, она об­на­ружи­ла ма­лень­кий, но очень у­ют­ный рес­то­ран­чик.  
  
— Пой­дем, — бро­сила она, вы­ходя из ма­шины.  
  
~~***~~  
  
— Вос­хи­титель­но! — прос­то­нала Ми­чиру и от­пра­вила в рот оче­ред­ную вил­ку, пол­ную спа­гет­ти. На бе­лом платье вид­не­лось нес­коль­ко ма­лень­ких крас­ных пят­ны­шек, а гу­бы за­але­ли. — Вот че­го мне не хва­тало в Хи­роси­ме. Отель там очень хо­роший, и пок­лонни­ки пот­ря­са­ющие. Но го­товить они не уме­ют, — она все рас­ска­зыва­ла Ха­руке о сво­ем тур­не, как вдруг со­об­ра­зила, что юная гон­щи­ца выг­ля­дит нем­но­го пе­чаль­ной. Де­вуш­ка пы­талась скрыть это, и она бы­ла по-нас­то­яще­му хо­роша в этой иг­ре в прят­ки со сво­ими чувс­тва­ми. Но не дос­та­точ­но, что­бы об­ма­нуть скри­пач­ку.  
  
 _Обыч­но она уми­на­ет пиц­цу так быс­тро, что справ­ля­ет­ся с едой преж­де, чем я ус­пе­ваю съ­есть и по­лови­ну пор­ции._  
  
Но сей­час Ха­рука прог­ло­тила все­го нес­коль­ко гри­боч­ков со сво­ей пиц­цы и вя­ло ко­выря­ла вил­кой плав­ле­ный сыр.  
  
-… и тог­да нам приш­лось вы­лететь рань­ше. У ме­ня не ос­та­валось вре­мени поз­во­нить те­бе, все бы­ло так стре­митель­но, — за­вер­ши­ла она ис­то­рию о сво­ем пу­тешес­твии до­мой. Ха­рука лишь кив­ну­ла и от­пра­вила в рот оче­ред­ной гриб.  
  
— Ты не очень го­лод­на, как я пог­ля­жу?  
  
— Не-а. Я днем съ­ела ог­ромное мо­роже­ное. Ес­ли ты пом­нишь, я вче­ра го­вори­ла те­бе по те­лефо­ну, что от­пра­вилась за по­куп­ка­ми с Ами и Рей.  
  
— И Рей, ес­тес­твен­но, за­хоте­ла обе­щан­ное шо­колад­ное мо­роже­ное, так ведь? — по­ин­те­ресо­валась Ми­чиру, но чувс­тво­вала, что это не единс­твен­ная при­чина, по­чему юная гон­щи­ца не за­хоте­ла есть.  
  
— Имен­но, — Ха­рука от­хлеб­ну­ла ле­дяной ко­лы, с тру­дом пы­та­ясь за­быть сло­ва гру­бого муж­чи­ны.  
  
— Ну, и сколь­ко же книг при­нес­ла Ами на сей раз?  
  
— По-мо­ему, де­сять, — улыб­ну­лась Ха­рука, гля­дя, как хи­хика­ет Ми­чиру.  
  
— Мне нра­вят­ся эти де­воч­ки. Они так не по­хожи на нас. Та­кие юные. Та­кие бес­печные. Та­кие сво­бод­ные… — она слег­ка вздох­ну­ла и от­пра­вила в рот сле­ду­ющую вил­ку со спа­гет­ти. — Я очень ра­да, что мы поз­на­коми­лись с ни­ми.  
  
— Ага…  
  
Нес­коль­ко мгно­вений Ми­чиру смот­ре­ла на свою гон­щи­цу, а за­тем вновь сос­ре­дото­чилась на ужи­не. Она ре­шила дать Ха­руке еще нем­но­го по­думать, о чем бы та раз­мышля­ла сей­час. По­это­му она про­дол­жи­ла рас­ска­зывать о кон­цертах, ко­торые она да­ла, объ­яс­нять, по­чему иг­ра­ла имен­но эти пес­ни, а не дру­гие…  
  
По­кон­чив с едой и рас­пла­тив­шись, они мед­ленно пош­ли че­рез парк. Уже стем­не­ло, но улич­ные фо­нари да­вали дос­та­точ­но све­та.  
  
Неж­но ше­лес­те­ли листья де­ревь­ев, и до Ми­чиру до­носил­ся ше­пот волн, ко­торый она так лю­била.  
  
— Де­моны не на­пада­ли, по­ка я бы­ла в отъ­ез­де? — на­конец спро­сила она, гля­дя на Ха­руку. Ве­тер раз­ве­вал ее бе­лую ру­баш­ку, поз­во­ляя юной скри­пач­ке уви­деть кон­ту­ры де­вичь­его те­ла. Обыч­но Ха­рука на­дева­ла тес­ный лиф­чик, так что ее грудь бы­ла ед­ва за­мет­на. В со­чета­нии с ее ко­рот­ки­ми свет­лы­ми во­лоса­ми и му­жес­твен­ным по­веде­ни­ем, мно­гие лю­ди, не знав­шие Ха­руку, при­нима­ли ее за муж­чи­ну. Имен­но так по­нача­лу и ре­шили Ми­нако с Уса­ги. И, по­хоже, они бы­ли по-нас­то­яще­му ра­зоча­рова­ны, ког­да по­няли, что Ха­рука — де­вуш­ка.  
  
Но се­год­ня ве­чером она выг­ля­дела бо­лее чем женс­твен­но. Во­лосы не бы­ли за­чеса­ны нап­ра­во, и про лиф­чик она яв­но по­забы­ла.  
  
 _Дол­жно быть, она очень то­ропи­лась встре­тить ме­ня._  
  
Ми­чиру улыб­ну­лась и глу­боко вдох­ну­ла све­жий воз­дух.  
  
 _Она всег­да так бес­по­ко­ит­ся обо мне. Хоть она и ни­ког­да не приз­на­ет­ся в этом. В лю­бом слу­чае, при­ят­но…_  
  
— Нет, ни од­но­го де­мона за пос­ледние дни. И ни еди­ного на­мека на Та­лис­ма­ны. — Ска­зала Ха­рука, вгля­дыва­ясь вдаль.  
  
— По-мо­ему, ты не слиш­ком ра­зоча­рова­на.  
  
Ха­рука по­вер­ну­ла к ней ли­цо и пос­мотре­ла ей глу­боко в гла­за.  
  
— Нет, я не… — она хо­тела ска­зать еще ка­кие-то сло­ва, но по­том лишь бес­по­мощ­но мах­ну­ла го­ловой и дви­нулась даль­ше. Ми­чиру без­мол­вно пос­ле­дова­ла за ней. Они уже нес­коль­ко раз го­вори­ли на эту те­му. Они обе не хо­тели на­ходить Та­лис­ма­ны. Да, с ни­ми они спас­ли бы мир. Но обе­их пу­гала це­на, ко­торую приш­лось бы зап­ла­тить. По­тому что по­хитив Та­лис­ма­ны, они убь­ют лю­дей, в чь­их сер­дцах они хра­нят­ся. И ни од­на из них не бы­ла уве­рена, смо­жет ли она при­чинить боль дру­гому че­лове­ку. Не­вин­но­му. Или да­же убить…  
  
При­мер­но пол­ча­са они бре­ли по пар­ку. Мол­ча шли од­на ря­дом с дру­гой. Каж­дая ду­мала о сво­ем и ти­хо ра­дова­лась, что вто­рая ря­дом. По­это­му ни од­на из них не бы­ла по-нас­то­яще­му оди­нока.  
  
Они мол­ча­ливо ре­шили вер­нуть­ся к Фер­ра­ри и от­пра­вить­ся до­мой. Был поз­дний ве­чер, и ник­то не знал, что ждет их на сле­ду­ющий день. Не хо­телось встре­чать его сон­ны­ми му­хами. Каж­дый день мог ока­зать пос­ледним.  
  
— Что с то­бой прик­лю­чилось? — на­халь­но спро­сила Ми­чиру, но та­ким лю­бящим го­лосом, что Ха­рука зас­ты­ла воз­ле се­реб­ристо­го ав­то в яр­ком све­те фо­наря. Скри­пач­ка ос­то­рож­но про­вела по ко­рот­ким бе­локу­рым во­лосам Ха­руки и уви­дела вос­па­ление. Юная гон­щи­ца вздрог­ну­ла, но не увер­ну­лась.  
  
— Оче­ред­ная дра­ка, Ха­ру? — по­нима­юще спро­сила она. — На го­ноч­ном тре­ке, да? Кто-то опять усом­нился, что ты мо­жешь по­бедить, по­тому что ты все­го лишь сла­бая жен­щи­на, вер­но?  
  
Ха­рука сглот­ну­ла, а за­тем уны­ло по­кача­ла го­ловой.  
  
— Нет… Так, один гру­би­ян, ко­торый пы­тал­ся оби­деть Ами. Но она в по­ряд­ке, — пос­пе­шила она ус­по­ко­ить ее, за­видев тре­вогу на ли­це юной скри­пач­ки. — Ни­чего серь­ез­но­го.  
  
Ми­чиру не по­вери­ла ей, но она зна­ла, что расс­пра­шивать даль­ше бес­смыс­ленно. Ха­рука ни­ког­да не го­вори­ла боль­ше, чем хо­тела. А му­зыкан­тка бы­ла единс­твен­ным че­лове­ком, ко­торо­му она до­веря­ла. Ми­чиру зна­ла о стра­хах юной гон­щи­цы и о ее пе­чаль­ном детс­тве.  
  
 _Но Ха­ру нуж­но вре­мя, что­бы по­думать об этом. Ког­да она най­дет от­ве­ты на свои воп­ро­сы, она, ко­неч­но же, рас­ска­жет мне об этом._  
  
Ми­чиру лас­ко­во улыб­ну­лась и взя­ла ле­дяные ру­ки Ха­ру в свои ла­дони.  
  
— Те­бе веч­но на­до вес­ти се­бя как су­пер-ге­рой, Ха­ру, — за­яви­ла она и хи­хик­ну­ла. — По­ка ты не но­сишь три­ко и крас­ный плащ…  
  
Тем­но-се­рые гла­за встре­тились с лю­бящи­ми си­ними.  
  
 _Я люб­лю те­бя, Ми­чи-чан.  
  
Прос­то ска­жи мне, Ха­ру._  
  
Ка­залось, вре­мя ос­та­нови­лось. Ка­залось, весь мир прек­ра­тил су­щес­тво­вать. Ос­та­лись лишь они двое в сво­ем без­мол­вном ми­ре.  
  
Гром­кие ша­ги на ав­тосто­ян­ке обор­ва­ли вол­шебс­тво мгно­вения. На­конец Ха­рука су­мела от­вернуть ли­цо от си­яющих глаз сво­ей под­ру­ги. Она за­мети­ла здо­ровя­ка, нап­равляв­ше­гося к сво­ей ма­шине, при­пар­ко­ван­ной воз­ле Фер­ра­ри. Он оки­нул де­вушек тем взгля­дом, что так не­нави­дела Ха­рука. Его тем­ные гла­за сна­чала мед­ленно изу­чили Ми­чиру, а сле­дом и Ха­руку. Со­об­ра­зив, что они обе жен­щи­ны, он скор­чил гри­масу, ко­торая луч­ше лю­бых слов ска­зала юной гон­щи­це, что они ему от­вра­титель­ны.  
  
— По­еха­ли до­мой. — Хо­лод­но бро­сила Ха­рука, вы­пус­кая ру­ку Ми­чиру. Она тот час же по­чувс­тво­вала тос­ку по это­му ощу­щению, но у нее не бы­ло боль­ше при­чины и даль­ше креп­ко сжи­мать ее ру­ки.  
  
— Да, ко­неч­но… — про­лепе­тала Ми­чиру и пос­мотре­ла вслед отъ­ез­жа­юще­му муж­чи­не. Она за­дум­чи­во пог­ля­дела, как ее под­ру­га се­ла в ма­шину и по­вер­ну­ла ключ за­жига­ния. Взре­вел дви­гатель, и Ха­рука вклю­чила ра­дио. Нес­коль­ко мгно­вений она прос­то смот­ре­ла вверх, а за­тем вновь опус­ти­ла го­лову, пос­коль­ку Ми­чиру се­ла ря­дом.  
  
— Все в по­ряд­ке, Ха­ру? — ти­хо спро­сила она, ког­да Фер­ра­ри по­кинул сто­ян­ку и вы­ехал на ули­цу, ве­дущую к их до­му.  
  
— Да. Я прос­то ус­та­ла.  
  
Ми­чиру кив­ну­ла и по­вер­ну­ла ли­цо, гля­дя на бес­край­ний оке­ан. В не­бес­ной вы­си све­тила лу­на, се­реб­ром пе­рели­ва­ясь на мяг­ко по­качи­ва­ющих­ся вол­нах.  
  
До­мой они доб­ра­лись в пол­ном мол­ча­нии.  
  
~~***~~  
  
Ми­чиру ос­то­рож­но по­ложи­ла скрип­ку на край сто­ла в спаль­не. На миг она за­мер­ла, уви­дев цве­ты в ва­зоч­ке пос­ре­ди круг­ло­го жур­наль­ном сто­лика. Бе­лые ро­зы. Ее лю­бимые цве­ты.  
  
Де­вуш­ка мяг­ко по­далась впе­ред, вды­хая их аро­мат. На ли­це рас­цве­ла неж­ная улыб­ка. Ей нра­вил­ся этот слад­ко­ватый аро­мат.  
  
 _Зна­чит, Ха­рука пом­нит, что се­год­ня осо­бен­ный день._  
  
Не­ожи­дан­но Ми­чиру уви­дела ма­лень­кую, пе­ревя­зан­ную лен­точкой, ко­робоч­ку и раз­верну­ла. Она рас­кры­ла ее, вы­ходя на бал­кон. Ее гла­зам пред­ста­ли ма­тово све­тящи­еся се­реб­ря­ные дель­фи­ны с кро­хот­ны­ми брил­ли­ан­ти­ками, поб­лески­ва­ющи­ми в мяг­ком све­те лу­ны.  
  
— Они прек­расны… — про­шеп­та­ла юная му­зыкан­тка, раз­гля­дывая се­реж­ки на све­ту.  
  
Этот день был осо­бен­ным. Два го­да на­зад Ха­рука пе­ре­еха­ла в свет­лый дом у мо­ря, и с тех Ми­чиру боль­ше не чувс­тво­вала се­бя оди­ноко.  
  
Ну, во вся­ком слу­чае, не бы­ло боль­ше то­го бес­край­не­го оди­ночес­тва.  
  
По­рой ей бы­ло очень труд­но ужи­вать­ся с Ха­рукой. Ми­чиру от­ча­ян­но ста­ралась по­нять юную гон­щи­цу. Ха­рука очень хо­рошо скры­вать свои чувс­тва за неп­ро­ница­емой мас­кой. Но бы­ли мгно­вения, ког­да Ми­чиру ви­дела Ха­руку, ка­кой та бы­ла на са­мом де­ле. Ког­да ей не на­до бы­ло драть­ся с гон­щи­ками на тре­ке. Ког­да она не ис­ка­ла Та­лис­ма­ны в об­ра­зе Ура­нус. Ког­да она прос­то сме­ялась и под­тру­нива­ла над юной скри­пач­кой. На са­мом де­ле Ха­рука мог­ла быть очень счас­тли­вой. Но эти мгно­вения бы­ли так ред­ки. Это бы­ло очень тя­желое для них вре­мя, они час­то сра­жались с де­мона­ми, рис­ко­вали жиз­ня­ми не­вин­ных лю­дей. Лю­дей, ко­торых они зна­ли. Ко­торых очень лю­били…  
  
Ми­чиру вздох­ну­ла, а за­тем ос­та­вила свою ком­на­ту и по­бежа­ла вниз.  
  
 _Я счас­тли­ва, что у Уса­ги не ока­залось Та­лис­ма­на. Я не знаю, смог­ла бы я заб­рать его. По­тому что я ее люб­лю. Она хо­роший друг._  
  
Юная скри­пач­ка при­от­кры­ла дверь и бес­шумно вош­ла в ком­на­ту юной гон­щи­цы. Ей хо­телось поб­ла­года­рить ее за по­дарок, но в сла­бом све­те лу­ны Ми­чиру уви­дела, что смя­тая кро­вать пус­та. Ха­руки здесь не бы­ло.  
  
Рев мо­тоцик­ла раз­дался в ноч­ной ти­шине и пос­те­пен­но стих вда­леке. Ми­чиру по­ложи­ла ма­лень­кий по­дарок на по­душ­ку и слег­ка вздох­ну­ла. Она по­дош­ла к ог­ромно­му, ши­роко рас­пахну­тому ок­ну и выг­ля­нула на ули­цу. Вда­ли она смог­ла уви­деть кро­хот­ный ого­нек, ко­торый быс­тро ис­чез во ть­ме.  
  
— Ты ведь ус­та­ла, Ха­ру. Раз­ве не так? — Пе­чаль­но по­ин­те­ресо­валась Ми­чиру и прик­ры­ла гла­за. Лас­ко­вый ноч­ной ве­тер тре­пал ее длин­ные во­лосы. В пра­вой ру­ке она нап­ря­жен­но сжи­мала се­реж­ки.  
  
Ха­рука всег­да ка­залась очень силь­ной, но Ми­чиру зна­ла, что это не так. По­рой юная му­зыкан­тка спра­шива­ла се­бя, хва­тит ли у них сил за­вер­шить свою жес­то­кую мис­сию. За­час­тую она ка­залась им бес­смыс­ленной. Пра­виль­но ли при­нес­ти од­но­го че­лове­ка в жер­тву ра­ди це­лого ми­ра? Впра­ве ли они ре­шать, ко­му жить, а ко­му уме­реть? Най­дут ли они в се­бе си­лы про­дол­жать жить пос­ле это­го убий­ства?  
  
Ког­да Ми­чиру от­кры­ла гла­за, в них блес­те­ли сле­зы, от­ра­жая мяг­кий свет лу­ны.  
  
 _Я пе­режи­ву это. По­ка Ха­ру со мной._  
  
Но юная скри­пач­ка не бы­ла уве­рена, ос­та­нет­ся ли с ней дев­чонка-сор­ва­нец, ког­да они най­дут Та­лис­ма­ны, и мир бу­дет спа­сен.  
  
Ми­чиру выш­ла из ком­на­ты и мед­ленно под­ня­лась на­верх.  
  
Мысль о том, что Ха­рука ког­да-ни­будь по­кинет ее, пу­гала ее да­же боль­ше, чем все ужа­сы, что ей до­велось пе­режить во вре­мя битв с де­мона­ми. Но в то же вре­мя юная скри­пач­ка по­нима­ла, что ее Ха­ру слиш­ком не­зави­сима, что­бы ос­тать­ся.  
  
Ми­чиру вы­тер­ла сле­зы и ре­шитель­но нап­ра­вилась в ван­ную. Она дол­го смот­ре­ла на свое от­ра­жение в зер­ка­ле, без­мол­вно спра­шивая се­бя, как она мог­ла быть так глу­па. Но она бы­ла. Она не мог­ла боль­ше от­ри­цать, что ей нуж­на Ха­ру. Не толь­ко для сра­жений с де­мона­ми. Они жи­вут вмес­те уже два го­да. Ха­ру ста­ла ее луч­шим дру­гом. Ей она мог­ла рас­ска­зать о сво­их мыс­лях, по­ведать ей все свои стра­хи. Ха­рука всег­да бы­ла ря­дом, ког­да она по­пада­ла в неп­ри­ят­ности. Ми­чиру улыб­ну­лась, вспом­нив, как юная гон­щи­ца спот­кну­лась се­год­ня в а­эро­пор­ту. Она, ка­жет­ся, дей­стви­тель­но бес­по­ко­илась о ней. Или она прос­то вол­но­валась о сво­ей на­пар­ни­це, во­ине мо­ря? Ха­руке бы­ло бы очень тя­жело ис­кать Та­лис­ма­ны в оди­ноч­ку.  
  
Ми­чиру пос­мотре­ла на свое блед­ное от­ра­жение, и ее улыб­ка по­мер­кла. По ще­кам вновь по­кати­лись сле­зы, она боль­ше не мог­ла их сдер­жи­вать.  
  
Ка­залось, два го­да на­зад ее оди­ночес­тво прек­ра­тилось. Но сей­час она уже не бы­ла уве­рена, не по­пала ли она из ог­ня да в по­лымя. Ха­рука так ни­чего и не рас­ска­зала ей этим ве­чером, хо­тя она чувс­тво­вала, что про­изош­ло что-то важ­ное.  
  
 _Я ду­мала, она мне до­веря­ет._  
  
Ми­чиру су­дорож­но сглот­ну­ла и дро­жащей ру­кой взя­ла лось­он для те­ла.  
  
 _Ха­ру не до­веря­ет ни­кому._  
  
Она вновь пос­мотре­ла на свое блед­ное ли­цо. Крас­ное, за­реван­ное, с опух­ши­ми от слез гла­зами, сей­час оно ка­залось ей урод­ли­вым.  
  
 _Да­же мне…_  
  
Ми­чиру со всей си­лы швыр­ну­ла фла­кон­чик с лось­оном, и зер­ка­ло с ог­лу­шитель­ным зво­ном раз­би­лось. Ос­колки по­сыпа­лись на мяг­кий ко­вер, но юную скри­пач­ку это не за­боти­ло. Она сбро­сила с се­бя платье, вста­ла под душ и зак­ры­ла гла­за, по­чувс­тво­вав го­рячую во­ду на ле­дяной ко­же.  
  
Она не приз­на­валась в этом, но пер­спек­ти­ва по­терять свою Ха­ру пу­гала ее го­раз­до боль­ше, чем по­иск Та­лис­ма­нов и стол­кно­вение со сво­ей судь­бой. Ког­да юная гон­щи­ца по­кинет ее, она ос­та­вит пос­ле се­бя ог­ромную пус­то­ту в жиз­ни Ми­чиру. Ее оди­ночес­тво ста­нет во мно­го крат боль­ше, чем два го­да на­зад. И Ми­чиру не бы­ла уве­рена, смо­жет ли она жить с этим.  
  
Ми­чиру сде­лала глу­бокий вдох и по­пыта­лась рас­сла­бить­ся. Ког­да она на­ходи­лась в во­де, ник­то не мог при­чинить ей боль. В сво­ем собс­твен­ном ми­ре она мог­ла ос­та­вить все по­зади. Все пе­чали. Все проб­ле­мы. Все стра­хи.  
  
Но в этот раз все бы­ло ина­че. В этот раз тя­желые мыс­ли ос­та­лись с ней. Впер­вые она не мог­ла ос­та­вить их.  
  
 _Она не ос­та­нет­ся нав­сегда._  
  
 _Так ведь?_  
  
~~***~~  
  
Мо­тоцикл быс­тро на­бирал ско­рость. Все­го нес­коль­ко мгно­вений и гон­щи­ца дос­тигла раз­ре­шен­но­го пре­дела и тут же пре­выси­ла его. Ког­да Ха­рука на пол­ной ско­рос­ти оги­бала оче­ред­ной по­ворот, ка­залось, буд­то она вот-вот упа­дет. Это выг­ля­дело опас­ным. Это и бы­ло очень опас­но. Од­на ошиб­ка, од­но не­вер­ное дви­жение — и она не спра­вит­ся с уп­равле­ни­ем.  
  
Ха­рука улыб­ну­лась и на­дави­ла на газ. Ей нра­вил­ся риск, нра­вилось чувс­тво пол­ной отор­ваннос­ти от ми­ра. Здесь она мог­ла ос­та­вить по­зади все свои мыс­ли, свои стра­хи, прок­ля­тый во­ин­ский долг…  
  
Ве­тер хлес­тал по мо­тоцик­лу, по одеж­де. Она чувс­тво­вала его при­кос­но­вения к сво­ей ко­же под ши­рокой ру­баш­кой. Да, здесь она мог­ла быть по-нас­то­яще­му сво­бод­на.  
  
Ха­рука зак­ры­ла гла­за и от­пусти­ла руль. Она ши­роко рас­пахну­ла ру­ки, нас­лажда­ясь чувс­твом воль­нос­ти, прон­завшей все ее те­ло.  
  
 _Я — ве­тер._  
  
Мо­тоцикл кло­нило к ас­фаль­ту, но де­вуш­ку это не за­боти­ло. Она сде­лала глу­бокий вдох и слег­ка при­бави­ла ско­рость, по­ка не дос­тигла пре­дела воз­можно­го.  
  
Ес­ли бы она ока­залась дос­та­точ­но быс­трой, ей, воз­можно, уда­лось бы убе­жать от жес­то­ких слов то­го муж­чи­ны.  
  
В пос­ледний миг Ха­рука ус­пе­ла схва­тить­ся руль и за­тор­мо­зила, преж­де чем тот вре­зал­ся в за­горож­денье. Она спрыг­ну­ла с си­денья и нап­ра­вилась к пля­жу. Те­перь она си­дела на хо­лод­ном пес­ке, прис­лу­шива­ясь к мер­но­му шу­му волн в тем­но­те.  
  
 _Ты лес­би­ян­ка!_  
  
Ха­рука сжа­ла го­лову ру­ками, но не смог­ла зас­та­вить пе­рес­тать зву­чать рез­кий го­лос в сво­их мыс­лях. Он прес­ле­довал ее весь ве­чер. Сно­ва она ви­дела не­нави­дящий взгляд то­го му­жика на ав­тосто­ян­ке, ког­да она дер­жа­ла мяг­кие ру­ки Ми­чиру в сво­их ру­ках.  
  
Сно­ва она ви­дела то ра­зоча­рова­ние на ли­це юной му­зыкан­тки, ког­да она не за­хоте­ла го­ворить о сво­их проб­ле­мах.  
  
 _Ми­чиру ни­ког­да не пой­мет._  
  
 _Не пой­мет?_  
  
 _Она всег­да та­кая по­нима­ющая. Она при­нима­ет мою страсть к быс­трым ав­то­моби­лям. Ее не раз­дра­жа­ет мое му­жес­твен­ное по­веде­ние. Она ни­ког­да не ска­жет и сло­ва по по­воду бар­да­ка в мо­ей ком­на­те. Или по по­воду мо­ей омер­зи­тель­ной стряп­ни. Она прос­то выс­лу­ша­ет мои проб­ле­мы и по­пыта­ет­ся ре­шить их._  
  
Ха­рука вздох­ну­ла и от­ки­нулась на пе­сок. Ее гла­за пре­датель­ски заб­лесте­ли, ког­да она взгля­нула на не­бо, усе­ян­ное ты­сяча­ми звезд.  
  
— Да, Ми­чи-чан очень по­нима­ющая… — про­шеп­та­ла мо­лодая гон­щи­ца и су­дорож­но сглот­ну­ла. По­том она зак­ры­ла ли­цо ле­дяны­ми ла­доня­ми.  
  
 _Но она, ко­неч­но, не нас­толь­ко по­нима­ющая, что­бы при­нять то, что я люб­лю ее…_  
  
Поч­ти це­лый час ле­жала Ха­рука на пес­ке. Не­под­вижно. Без­мол­вно. Она ду­мала о юной скри­пач­ке, ко­торая за­яви­ла ей, что она — Сэй­лор Ура­нус. Что ее судь­ба — най­ти Та­лис­ма­ны и за­щитить мир. Она вспом­ни­ла, как Ми­чиру приг­ла­сила ее жить в ее ог­ромном до­ме, ко­торый был слиш­ком ве­лик для од­но­го че­лове­ка. Впер­вые в те­чение всей жиз­ни у Ха­руки бы­ла ее собс­твен­ная ком­на­та. Она по­лучи­ла но­вую одеж­ду и клю­чи от чу­дес­но­го се­реб­ристо­го Фер­ра­ри. Она по­лучи­ла шанс на­чать карь­еру гон­щи­ка. И она по­лучи­ла воз­можность раз­го­вари­вать с дру­желюб­ной де­вуш­кой, ко­торая ее всег­да выс­лу­ша­ет. Ко­торая уте­шала ее пос­ле то­го, как Ха­рука рас­ска­зала о сво­ем пе­чаль­ном детс­тве, впер­вые пос­ле ги­бели ро­дите­лей. Впер­вые в жиз­ни. И, не­сом­ненно, в пос­ледний. Ми­чиру да­ла ей так мно­го…  
  
 _У ме­ня по­явил­ся друг. Луч­ший друг. Единс­твен­ный друг…_  
  
Ми­чиру да­ла ей так мно­го. Бы­ло бы нес­пра­вед­ли­во — от­бла­года­рить ее, по­ведав о сво­их стран­ных чувс­твах. О сво­ей люб­ви к ней.  
  
Ха­рука вздох­ну­ла и мед­ленно под­ня­лась. Она не хо­тела по­терять Ми­чиру из-за этих чувств. И она не хо­тела, что­бы дру­гие лю­ди го­вори­ли о Ми­чиру так же рез­ко, как о ней. Дру­гие лю­ди, ко­торые об­на­ружи­вали, что она не па­рень, хо­тя выг­ля­дит и ве­дет се­бя, как та­ковой.  
  
 _Она — мой единс­твен­ный луч све­та в этом тем­ном ми­ре._  
  
Мед­ленно, Ха­рука нап­ра­вилась к сво­ему мо­тоцик­лу и се­ла на не­го.  
  
 _Что я бу­ду де­лать без нее?_  
  
Юная гон­щи­ца раз­верну­ла мо­тоцикл и ра­зог­на­лась. Она не мог­ла от­ве­тить на это воп­рос. По­тому что все от­ве­ты, ко­торые она мог­ла най­ти, бы­ли слиш­ком горь­ки.  
  
~~***~~  
  
Бы­ло око­ло пя­ти ут­ра. Поч­ти рас­све­ло. Не­бо по­дер­ну­лось си­невой, а оке­ан за­мер­цал.  
  
Ха­рука прос­ну­лась и ти­хо ле­жала в сво­ей пос­те­ли, ста­ра­ясь ус­по­ко­ить­ся. Пот пок­ры­вал все ее ли­цо. Она мед­ленно про­вела ру­кой по сво­им ко­рот­ким мок­рым во­лосам. Ее жел­тая пи­жама, по­хоже, то­же бы­ла влаж­ной, и Ха­рука за­хоте­ла при­нять душ, как всег­да, ког­да она пы­талась прог­нать ноч­ные кош­ма­ры.  
  
Она до­тяну­лась до сто­лика, сто­яв­ше­го воз­ле кро­вати, и вклю­чила свет. Дол­гое вре­мя она прис­таль­но раз­гля­дыва­ла фо­тог­ра­фию в рам­ке, ко­торую наш­ла на по­душ­ке, ког­да поз­дно ночью вер­ну­лась до­мой. На фо­то бы­ла изоб­ра­жена она са­ма, си­дящая на кро­хот­ном де­ревян­ном по­ни с иг­ро­вой пло­щад­ки. Ми­чиру си­дела по­зади нее и об­ни­мала Ха­руку за та­лию. Она выг­ля­дыва­ла из-за ее пле­ча и счас­тли­во улы­балась в объ­ек­тив.  
  
 _Мы обе сме­ем­ся…_  
  
Они выб­ра­лись на иг­ро­вую пло­щад­ку вмес­те с Уса­ги и ос­таль­ны­ми нес­коль­ко ме­сяцев на­зад. Это был хо­роший день, они от ду­ши по­весе­лились. «Внеш­ние» во­ины тог­да поч­ти за­были о сво­ей опас­ной мис­сии, и в эту счас­тли­вую ми­нуту Рей сфо­тог­ра­фиро­вала их.  
  
Ха­рука не мог­ла от­вести взгля­да от счас­тли­вого си­яюще­го ли­ца сво­ей Ми­чи-чан.  
  
 _По­чему она по­ложи­ла мне это фо­то?_  
  
И на этот воп­рос Ха­рука то­же не смог­ла най­ти от­ве­та.  
  
В это мгно­вение она ус­лы­шала неж­ный го­лос скрип­ки, на­пол­нивший прох­ладный ноч­ной воз­дух. Ме­лодия бы­ла очень пе­чаль­ной, ис­полнен­ной бе­зыс­ходнос­ти. Она не обор­ва­лась в кон­це, а прос­то плав­но пе­ретек­ла в дру­гую, по­ка не прев­ра­тилась в им­про­виза­цию. Тя­желые зву­ки в при­чуд­ли­вом по­ряд­ке.  
  
Ха­рука вста­ла и нап­ра­вилась на­верх в ком­на­ту, где рож­да­лась ме­лодия-стон. Она ти­хо от­кры­ла дверь и уви­дела Ми­чиру на бал­ко­не. Де­вуш­ка сто­яла в уг­лу. Ее ли­цо бы­ло об­ра­щено к бес­край­не­му оке­ану, но юная гон­щи­ца зна­ла, что гла­за ее бы­ли зак­ры­ты.  
  
— Ми­чи-чан? — Про­шеп­та­ла она, сту­пив на бал­кон. Ме­лодия обор­ва­лась, ос­та­вив в сер­дце слад­кий и пе­чаль­ный от­звук. Юная му­зыкан­тка обер­ну­лась, и Ха­рука уви­дела ис­кря­щи­еся сле­зы, сбе­гав­шие по блед­ным ще­кам де­вуш­ки. Ми­чиру ос­то­рож­но опус­ти­ла скрип­ку на ши­рокие пе­рила бал­ко­на и мед­ленно по­дош­ла к гон­щи­це. Не про­из­не­ся ни сло­ва, она об­ви­ла ру­ками шею Ха­руки и ут­кну­лась го­рящим ли­цом ей в пле­чо.  
  
В пер­вые мгно­вения Ха­рука прос­то оце­пене­ла. По­том она раз­ли­чила сдав­ленные всхли­пы Ми­чиру. И ощу­тила, как ху­день­кое тель­це бь­ет дрожь.  
  
 _Она слиш­ком ху­день­кая._  
  
Юная гон­щи­ца об­ня­ла свою ма­лень­кую му­зыкан­тку, при­няв­шись неж­но ее ба­юкать.  
  
 _У нее слиш­ком мно­го проб­лем._  
  
-Те­бе то­же прис­нился кош­мар? — ти­хо спро­сила она и по­чувс­тво­вала на пле­че ки­вок Ми­чиру. Ха­рука мол­ча вздох­ну­ла и пос­мотре­ла на дро­жав­шую в ее силь­ных ру­ках де­вуш­ку. Она неж­но во­дила ла­донью по шел­ко­вис­тым во­лосам му­зыкан­тки, по­ка та пла­кала. В гла­зах Ха­руки то­же блес­те­ли сле­зы, но она ус­пешно с ни­ми спра­вилась. Она не хо­тела, что­бы Ми­чиру ви­дела ее пла­чущей. Она не хо­тела, что­бы ее Ми­чиру встре­вожи­лась еще силь­нее, чем сей­час. Од­на из них дол­жна бы­ла быть силь­ной, что­бы по­казать дру­гой, что жизнь про­дол­жа­ет­ся. Так бы­ло всег­да. Ха­рука зна­ла это слиш­ком хо­рошо…  
  
 _У нас слиш­ком мно­го проб­лем…_  
  
— На­ши вра­ги об­на­ружи­ли но­вую жер­тву. Мы дол­жны быть там, что­бы про­верить, не по­вез­ло ли им. Не хра­нит ли эта жер­тва в сво­ем сер­дце Та­лис­ман, — про­шеп­та­ла Ха­рука и по­чувс­тво­вала, как ру­ки Ми­чиру силь­нее об­хва­тили ее. Слов­но она бы­ла единс­твен­ным смыс­лом бес­прос­ветной жиз­ни та­лан­тли­вой му­зыкан­тки.  
  
— Ха­ру… — от­ве­тила Ми­чиру стран­ным го­лосом и за­каш­ля­лась. — Я не знаю, смо­гу ли… — дрожь вновь ох­ва­тила ее те­ло, и сле­зы под­сту­пили к гла­зам.  
  
— Я то­же не знаю, Ми­чи-чан. Но это на­ша мис­сия, ты же зна­ешь. Ина­че весь мир по­гиб­нет. Все лю­ди ум­рут, ес­ли мы не пре­дот­вра­тим про­буж­де­ние Мес­сии Ти­шины.  
  
— Но од­на жизнь за шесть мил­ли­ар­дов жиз­ней… — Ми­чиру зап­ла­кала и под­ня­ла го­лову, что­бы пос­мотреть пря­мо в та­кое же блед­ное ли­цо Ха­руки. Она уви­дела ре­шимость на ли­це гон­щи­цы и по­няла, что та со­бира­ет­ся ска­зать. Те са­мые сло­ва, ко­торые всег­да го­вори­ла она са­ма, ког­да они за­води­ли по­доб­ный раз­го­вор.  
  
— Это на­ша судь­ба — вы­пол­нить дан­ную нам мис­сию. Нас не спра­шива­ют, в си­лах ли мы… — Ха­рука ощу­тила ко­мок в гор­ле и с тру­дом сглот­ну­ла. Она от­верну­ла го­лову, бро­сив взгляд на без­бреж­ный оке­ан. Шум при­боя, ка­залось, звал ее ту­да, вниз. К сво­боде…  
  
-…убить ко­го-ни­будь. И ник­то не спра­шива­ет, спра­вед­ли­во ли по­жер­тво­вать од­ним че­лове­ком ра­ди ос­таль­но­го ми­ра. Лад­но, пусть это нес­пра­вед­ли­во по от­но­шению к это­му од­но­му че­лове­ку. Но дру­гие лю­ди бу­дут жить. Уса­ги и ее друзья бу­дут жить. Хо­тя ко­му-то еще при­дет­ся уме­реть ра­ди это­го ми­ра.  
  
— Это не мир! — вне­зап­но ска­зала Ми­чиру ле­дяным го­лосом. Ха­рука сно­ва пос­мотре­ла в ее блед­ное ли­цо и уви­дела на нем ярость.  
  
Она ни­ког­да преж­де не спо­рила с эти­ми сло­вами.  
  
— Толь­ко по­думай о семье это­го че­лове­ка. О его ро­дите­лях. О его де­тях. О его воз­люблен­ной… — глу­бокое от­ча­яние све­тилось в сле­зах, сбе­гав­шим вниз по ще­кам. Ве­тер тре­пал длин­ные во­лосы цве­та мор­ской вол­ны, и Ха­рука по­чувс­тво­вала, как Ми­чиру при­тяну­ла ее бли­же и при­жалась креп­че.  
  
— Нам луч­ше не ду­мать об этом, — за­яви­ла Ха­рука, ста­ра­ясь, что­бы ее го­лос зву­чал бесс­трас­тно. Но они обе зна­ли, что это бы­ло не так.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Это на­ша мис­сия, и мы дол­жны ее вы­пол­нить. Судь­ба ми­ра за­висит от нас. Мы не мо­жем поз­во­лить про­изой­ти тра­гедии, — Ха­рука хо­тела вер­нуть­ся в спаль­ню, но Ми­чиру при­жалась к ней еще силь­нее. Она не хо­тела, что­бы ее гон­щи­ца уш­ла. И Ха­рука зна­ла, что она то­же не хо­чет ос­та­вить свою юную скри­пач­ку. Они нуж­да­лись друг в дру­ге. В оди­ноч­ку они ни­ког­да бы не заш­ли так да­леко. Не до­жили бы.  
  
— Кро­ме то­го, это не зна­чит…  
  
— Но я ни­ког­да не смо­гу по­жер­тво­вать од­ним че­лове­ком ра­ди это­го кро­ваво­го ми­ра, ес­ли этим че­лове­ком ока­жешь­ся ты! — Этот поч­ти крик обор­вал сло­ва гон­щи­цы. Се­рые гла­за ши­роко рас­пахну­лись и не­довер­чи­во ус­та­вились в си­ние, в глу­бине ко­торых плес­ка­лось от­ча­яние.  
  
 _Что она име­ет в ви­ду?  
  
По­жалуй­ста, не ос­тавляй ме­ня!_  
  
В те­чение нес­коль­ких мгно­вений они сто­яли мол­ча, прос­то гля­дя друг за дру­гом. Ни од­на из них не ос­ме­лива­лась про­из­нести ни сло­ва. Ни од­на из них не зна­ла, что ска­зать.  
  
На­конец Ми­чиру опус­ти­ла гла­за и по­ложи­ла го­лову Ха­руке на грудь. Му­зыкан­тка мог­ла чувс­тво­вать ок­руглость ее гру­ди сквозь жел­тую пи­жаму, ко­торую гон­щи­ца но­сила вмес­то ноч­ных ру­башек. Ми­чиру во­об­ще ни­ког­да не ви­дела во­ина вет­ра в платье. Ха­рука не­нави­дела кос­тюм, ко­торый бы­ла вы­нуж­де­на но­сить в об­ра­зе Сэй­лор Ура­нус, и она ни­ког­да доб­ро­воль­но не на­дела бы что-ли­бо, кро­ме сво­их си­них джин­сов и сво­бод­ных ру­башек.  
  
Но это не вол­но­вало Ми­чиру. Ей нра­вилась ее под­ру­га-сор­ва­нец и все, что та но­сила.  
  
— Эй, ты же зна­ешь, толь­ко че­ловек с чис­тым сер­дцем мо­жет быть хра­ните­лем Та­лис­ма­на. Так что мной те­бе точ­но не при­дет­ся жер­тво­вать, — по­шути­ла Ха­рука спус­тя не­кото­рое вре­мя и бы­ла очень ра­да, что сна­ружи бы­ло дос­та­точ­но тем­но. Ина­че Ми­чиру уви­дела бы, что хлад­нокров­ная гон­щи­ца гус­то пок­расне­ла.  
  
Она ос­та­вила Ми­чиру и нап­ра­вилась в спаль­ню.  
  
— Мне луч­ше по­забо­тить­ся о би­летах на ве­черин­ку, нам ведь нуж­но быть там до по­яв­ле­ния вра­гов, — ска­зала она и уже от­кры­вала дверь, ког­да ус­лы­шала за спи­ной ти­хий го­лос.  
  
— Х… Ха­ру?  
  
Ха­рука мед­ленно по­вер­ну­ла го­лову и уви­дела Ми­чиру, сто­яв­шую око­ло боль­шой кро­вати. Слов­но за­щища­ясь, она при­жима­ла ру­ки к ма­лень­кой гру­ди. Ее го­лубая ноч­ная ру­баш­ка тре­пета­ла на вет­ру, вры­вав­шемся в ком­на­ту че­рез рас­пахну­тую дверь бал­ко­на. Во­лосы нис­па­дали на пле­чи, а те­ни скры­вали ли­цо. Она упор­но смот­ре­ла на ко­вер под но­гами.  
  
Она выг­ля­дит та­кой хруп­кой…  
  
— Да?  
  
— По­жалуй­ста… — Ми­чиру сглот­ну­ла, не смея под­нять гла­за. — По­жалуй­ста, по­будь со мной в ос­та­ток но­чи. Я… я не хо­чу ос­та­вать­ся од­на пос­ле это­го ужас­но­го… кош­ма­ра… — вы­дох­ну­ла юная скри­пач­ка, по­нурив го­лову. Она про­сила слиш­ком мно­гого у не­зави­симой гон­щи­цы. Она это зна­ла.  
  
Она вздрог­ну­ла, ус­лы­шав, как зах­лопну­лась дверь.  
  
 _Ка­кая я глу­пая, что поп­ро­сила._  
  
Ми­чиру сно­ва вздох­ну­ла и вдруг по­чувс­тво­вала, что за­мер­зла в сво­ей тон­кой ноч­ной ру­баш­ке. Она зна­ла, что все рав­но бу­дет мер­знуть, сколь­ки­ми бы оде­яла­ми она не ук­ры­лась. Сле­ду­ющие нес­коль­ко ча­сов, что ос­та­лись до вре­мени, ког­да нуж­но бу­дет вста­вать, она бу­дет ужас­но мер­знуть. Она зак­ры­ла гла­за, зас­тыв в преж­ней по­зе. Ей не хо­телось ду­мать о сле­ду­ющем дне. Воз­можно, они най­дут один из Та­лис­ма­нов. Воз­можно, им при­дет­ся убить…  
  
 _Нет, я не глу­пая. Прос­то я ужас­но от все­го это­го ус­та­ла._  
  
Вне­зап­но Ми­чиру ши­роко рас­пахну­ла гла­за, по­чувс­тво­вав, как мяг­кое оде­яло нак­ры­ло ее дро­жащие пле­чи. Она вски­нула ли­цо и заг­ля­нула пря­мо в се­рые гла­за. На ли­це Ха­руки про­мель­кну­ло вы­раже­ние, ко­торое Ми­чиру ни­ког­да у нее не ви­дела. Она не мог­ла его объ­яс­нить. Она не мог­ла его опи­сать.  
  
Но оно не ис­пу­гало ее. На­обо­рот, она по­чувс­тво­вала се­бя за­щищен­ной, ког­да Ха­рука от­несла ее на мяг­кую пос­тель и лег­ла ря­дом.  
  
Не го­воря ни сло­ва, Ха­рука взя­ла ле­дяную ру­ку Ми­чиру в свою теп­лую и креп­ко сжа­ла.  
  
— Те­бе хо­лод­но? — Спро­сила гон­щи­ца спус­тя не­кото­рое вре­мя, что они прос­то мол­ча ле­жали ря­дом, и прис­лу­шива­ясь к ти­хому шу­му оке­ана.  
  
— Нет, уже нет. Спа­сибо. — Ми­чиру зак­ры­ла гла­за и сос­ре­дото­чилась на неж­ном при­кос­но­вении. Все проб­ле­мы, ка­залось, от­сту­пили на вто­рой план, ког­да она мед­ленно пог­ру­зилась в сон. Да, она чувс­тво­вала се­бя сво­бод­ной. С ее Ха­ру, что бы­ла ря­дом. Ник­то не мог при­чинить боль, по­ка она бы­ла не од­на.  
  
 _Нет, я не од­на._  
  
Улыб­ка ос­ве­тила блед­ное ли­цо Ми­чиру, как толь­ко она всту­пила в мир грез, ос­та­вив все проб­ле­мы по­зади.  
  
Ха­рука бе­реж­но сжа­ла ма­лень­кую ла­дош­ку и взгля­нула на во­ина не­объ­ят­но­го оке­ана. Она не хо­тела ви­деть свою Ми­чи-чан пла­чущей. Она хо­тела ви­деть ее счас­тли­вой. Ви­деть ее сме­ющей­ся весь день. Но она зна­ла, что это­го не бу­дет. По край­ней ме­ре, по­ка у них есть мис­сия.  
  
 _А по­том?_  
  
Ха­рука ти­хо вздох­ну­ла и опус­ти­ла го­лову на мяг­кую по­душ­ку.  
  
 _Я хо­чу лю­бить ее. Но она зас­лу­жива­ет луч­шей жиз­ни. Ее не дол­жны на­зывать злы­ми сло­вами ста­рые не­тер­пи­мые лю­ди. Она дол­жна быть сво­бод­ной, а не свя­зан­ной боль­ным че­лове­ком, вро­де ме­ня._  
  
Ха­рука ти­хо смот­ре­ла в по­толок, по­ка вста­вало сол­нце. В ком­на­те свет­ле­ло с каж­дой ми­нутой. Ми­чиру ря­дом спа­ла глу­боко и спо­кой­но. Ни­какие кош­ма­ры боль­ше не тре­вожи­ли ее сон.  
  
 _Я не хо­чу, что­бы ее на­зыва­ли лес­би­ян­кой._  
  
Гон­щи­ца не смог­ла боль­ше зас­нуть в эту ночь.


	3. Воин в сверкающем платье

— Н… не смот­ри на ме­ня!  
  
Впер­вые за все вре­мя, что Ми­чиру зна­ла Ха­руку, она слы­шала как силь­ная во­ин вет­ра за­ика­ет­ся.  
  
— Не будь та­ким ре­бен­ком, Ха­ру, и вы­ходи! Сей­час же! — сго­рая от не­тер­пе­ния, юная скри­пач­ка пос­ту­чала в дверь ван­ной. — Я не хо­чу опоз­дать на ве­черин­ку. И я не хо­чу дать на­шим вра­гам пре­иму­щес­тво.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Не пе­режи­вай, Ха­ру. Я не бу­ду сме­ять­ся, — ре­шитель­но по­обе­щала Ми­чиру и за­кати­ла гла­за. За­тем она рас­пра­вила свое длин­ное си­нее ве­чер­нее платье. Ее во­лосы цве­та мор­ской вол­ны спа­дали на пле­чи, об­рамляя блед­ное ли­цо. Она слег­ка под­кра­силась, но ма­ки­яж не мог скрыть ус­та­лость. Два дель­фи­на-се­реж­ки звяк­ну­ли, ког­да скри­пач­ка по­вер­ну­ла го­лову в сто­рону мед­ленно от­кры­вав­шей­ся две­ри.  
  
— Не де­лай из это­го та­кое со­бытие, Ха­ру. У ме­ня не бу­дет сер­дечно­го прис­ту­па от…  
  
Го­лос Ми­чиру обор­вался, ког­да она уви­дела Ха­руку, сто­яв­шую сжав ку­лаки. На ней бы­ло длин­ное уз­кое платье, куп­ленное в спеш­ке пос­ле по­луд­ня. Оно пе­рели­валось зо­лотом в лу­чах за­ходя­щего сол­нца. Ми­чиру боль­ше не мог­ла от­ри­цать, что мо­лодая гон­щи­ца бы­ла жен­щи­ной, да еще ка­кой. Под тон­кой тканью скри­пач­ка мог­ла раз­ли­чить де­вичьи очер­та­ния.  
  
Она та­кая кра­сивая…  
  
Ха­рука да­же по-ино­му уло­жила свои ко­рот­кие бе­локу­рые во­лосы. Те­перь она боль­ше не выг­ля­дела сор­ванцом. Те­перь она выг­ля­дела, как нас­то­ящая ле­ди.  
  
— Я не­нави­жу это платье, — за­яви­ла Ха­рука и под­ня­ла го­лову. Ми­чиру за­мети­ла, что гон­щи­ца да­же ис­поль­зо­вала нем­но­го кос­ме­тики, ко­торую она да­ла ей час на­зад. Се­рые гла­за Ха­руки све­тились раз­дра­жени­ем, и она слег­ка пок­расне­ла.  
  
— Я чувс­твую се­бя пол­ным при­дур­ком!  
  
— Ну, иног­да ты и есть… — хи­хик­ну­ла Ми­чиру, под­хо­дя бли­же. — Но на эту ве­черин­ку пус­ка­ют толь­ко жен­щин, — она оки­нула гон­щи­цу кри­тичес­ким взгля­дом, и та пок­расне­ла еще силь­нее. — Но че­го-то не хва­та­ет.  
  
Яр­кая улыб­ка ос­ве­тила ли­цо Ми­чиру, ще­ки раз­ру­мяни­лись. Ус­та­лость ис­чезла из ее глаз, ког­да она сня­ла с шеи зо­лотой аму­лет, ко­торый всег­да но­сила. Это бы­ло ма­лень­кое сер­дечко с фо­тог­ра­фи­ями ее умер­ших ро­дите­лей. Ми­чиру ос­то­рож­но по­веси­ла ку­лон на шею Ха­руке, ко­торая не мог­ла по­верить в про­ис­хо­дящее.  
  
— Ми­чиру, я… я не мо­гу взять это… — за­пина­ясь, ска­зала гон­щи­ца и хо­тела вер­нуть ве­щицу. Но скри­пач­ка лишь по­кача­ла го­ловой.  
  
— Они всег­да обе­рега­ют ме­ня. А в этот ве­чер они бу­дут за­щищать те­бя, Ха­ру, — серь­ез­ное вы­раже­ние по­яви­лось на ли­це Ми­чиру, за­тем она ус­мехну­лась. — Он за­щитит те­бя от пар­ней, ко­торых ты све­дешь с ума, моя кра­сави­ца.  
  
Она зас­ме­ялась, уви­дев, как тень про­мель­кну­ла по ли­цу Ха­руки.  
  
— Ох, Ми­чиру! Ты…  
  
 _Та­кая за­меча­тель­ная. Та­кая ми­лая. Та­кая доб­рая. Та­кая дру­желюб­ная._  
  
— Я твоя луч­шая под­ру­га, и без ме­ня ты бы да­же не зна­ла, чем за­нять­ся этим ве­чером на этой ве­черин­ке, — Ми­чиру под­хва­тила свою су­моч­ку и нап­ра­вилась к вход­ной две­ри.  
  
Ха­рука мол­ча про­води­ла ее гла­зами.  
  
 _Без те­бя я бы не зна­ла, за­чем я жи­ву._  
  
Гон­щи­ца хо­тела что-то ска­зать, и Ми­чиру, по­чувс­тво­вав, что что-то не так, вни­матель­но пос­мотре­ла на нее. Не­под­вижно, они сто­яли око­ло две­ри и смот­ре­ли друг дру­гу в гла­за. А по­том в оку­тан­ную вол­шебс­твом ат­мосфе­ру вор­вался рез­кий гу­док.  
  
— Дол­жно быть, это на­ше так­си, — Ха­рука от­ве­ла гла­за и на­конец-то от­кры­ла дверь.  
  
— Ни­чего не за­была, Ха­ру? — с улыб­кой, ко­торую так лю­била Ха­рука, Ми­чиру пос­мотре­ла на обувь гон­щи­цы. Ха­рука опус­ти­ла гла­за и об­на­ружи­ла, что на ней бы­ли ее ста­рые крос­совки.  
  
— Ду­маю, те­бе по­надо­бят­ся «шпиль­ки»…  
  
— О нет! Я яв­но не бы­ла рож­де­на, что­бы стать ле­ди, — прос­то­нала Ха­рука, спус­ка­ясь по сту­пень­кам. Так­сист уже рас­пахнул двер­цу им навс­тре­чу, и Ми­чиру наб­лю­дала, как гон­щи­ца ис­чезла внут­ри.  
  
— Я знаю, Ха­ру, — про­шеп­та­ла она, и вне­зап­но ее гла­за ста­ли очень пе­чаль­ны­ми. Ми­чиру мед­ленно прис­тро­илась ря­дом с Ха­рукой на зад­нем си­денье. За­тем без­думно взгля­нула в ок­но на ок­ра­шен­ный за­катом оке­ан и за­ходя­щее сол­нце. Сле­зы блес­те­ли у нее на гла­зах, но она не пла­кала.  
  
 _Я знаю, Ха­ру.  
  
Но для ме­ня это не име­ет зна­чения._  
  
~~***~~  
  
Си­ние гла­за кри­тич­но смот­ре­ли на ог­ромную кар­ти­ну на сте­не. Крас­ные ли­нии пе­ресе­кали си­ние. Жел­тые точ­ки за­пол­ня­ли прос­транс­тво меж­ду ни­ми.  
  
— Те­бе они не нра­вят­ся, так ведь?  
  
Ми­чиру обер­ну­лась и уви­дела сме­юще­еся ли­цо Ха­руки. Гон­щи­ца дер­жа­ла в ру­ках блю­до с ма­лень­ки­ми, тон­ко на­резан­ны­ми ку­соч­ка­ми фрук­тов.  
  
— Ну, ес­ли чес­тно, то я не по­нимаю, по­чему эта кар­ти­на на­зыва­ет­ся «Судь­ба», — она сно­ва взгля­нула на ри­сунок и по­кача­ла го­ловой.  
  
— А я не по­нимаю, по­чему она сто­ит 10 мил­ли­онов й­ен! — за­яви­ла Ха­рука и съ­ела ку­сочек яб­ло­ка.  
  
— По­тому что это соз­да­но для иди­отов, ко­торые счи­та­ют се­бя дос­та­точ­но ин­телли­ген­тны­ми, что они ду­ма­ют, буд­то мо­гут по­нять ху­дож­ни­ка и его ра­боту.  
  
— Я по­нимаю твои ра­боты. Твои без­бреж­ные оке­аны, тво­их воль­ных дель­фи­нов. Твои тем­ные ле­са и твое бес­край­нее не­бо.  
  
Это проз­ву­чало нас­мешкой, но ког­да Ми­чиру под­ня­ла гла­за, то уви­дела серь­ез­ное вы­раже­ние на все еще улы­ба­ющем­ся ли­це Ха­руки.  
  
 _Она единс­твен­ная, кто ме­ня по­нима­ет. Единс­твен­ная, кто…_  
  
Ми­чиру ти­хо вздох­ну­ла, а за­тем бод­ро улыб­ну­лась.  
  
— Спа­сибо. Ты, дол­жно быть, очень ум­на и вос­пи­тана. Я и не зна­ла, что у те­бя так мно­го та­лан­тов, — по­шути­ла Ми­чиру и зас­ме­ялась, за­метив, как Ха­рука за­кати­ла гла­за.  
  
— Те­бя ждет мно­го сюр­при­зов… — про­шеп­та­ла гон­щи­ца и пред­ло­жила фрук­тов. Ми­чиру толь­ко кив­ну­ла и над­ку­сила гру­шу. Мол­ча, они об­ве­ли взгля­дом прос­торную ком­на­ту.  
  
Так­си дос­та­вило их к не­бос­кре­бу в цен­тре го­рода. Ве­черин­ка про­води­лась в ог­ромных апар­та­мен­тах, рас­по­лагав­шихся на 13-том эта­же и при­над­ле­жав­ших по­жило­му муж­чи­не, ко­торый и сам ри­совал. Он был очень из­вестен в кру­гу сов­ре­мен­ных ху­дож­ни­ков. Ми­чиру зна­ла его в те­чение нес­коль­ких лет. Они не слиш­ком сим­па­тизи­рова­ли друг дру­гу, так как ни ему, ни ей не нра­вились ра­боты дру­гого.  
  
Мис­тер Снай­дер ро­дил­ся и вы­рос в Аме­рике. Дав­ным-дав­но он же­нил­ся на япон­ке и пе­ре­ехал на Ос­тро­ва. Его же­на по­гиб­ла в ав­то­катас­тро­фе, и он ос­тался один с до­черью. Три го­да на­зад его дочь про­пала. Од­нажды она, как обыч­но, от­пра­вилась в шко­лу и не вер­ну­лась. С то­го дня Снай­дер в от­ча­янии пы­тал­ся ее най­ти. И в этом бы­ла при­чина, по­чему на ве­черин­ки-выс­тавки кар­тин он приг­ла­шал толь­ко жен­щин. Он на­де­ял­ся, что од­на из этих жен­щин мо­жет ока­зать­ся его про­пав­шей до­черью.  
  
Нес­коль­ко му­зыкан­тов сто­яли воз­ле две­ри на ог­ромный бал­кон, от­ку­да мож­но бы­ло ви­деть поч­ти весь То­кио. Яр­ко ос­ве­щен­ные сей­час апар­та­мен­ты бы­ли, без сом­не­ния, очень до­роги­ми. Пя­теро му­зыкан­тов иг­ра­ли япон­скую на­ци­ональ­ную му­зыку. Это бы­ла его лю­бимая ме­лодия. Не­кото­рым из гос­тей она то­же нра­вилась. Но на не­кото­рых она прос­то на­води­ла тос­ку.  
  
— Это не­воз­можно! — ска­зала Ми­чиру ти­хо и пос­мотре­ла на му­зыкан­та со ста­рой скрип­кой, ко­торый ошиб­ся в двух но­тах. Она то­же зна­ла му­зыку, но ни­ког­да не слы­шала та­кого от­вра­титель­но­го ее ис­полне­ния.  
  
— Не об­ра­щай вни­мания. Во вся­ком слу­чае, те­бя не про­сят тан­це­вать, — за­мети­ла Ха­рука и съ­ела еще ку­сочек яб­ло­ка. Ее се­рые гла­за бы­ли пос­то­ян­но в дви­жении. Они ис­ка­ли ма­лей­ший на­мек на при­сутс­твие вра­гов. Ми­чиру чувс­тво­вала, что гон­щи­ца ждет бит­ву. Что они най­дут Та­лис­ман или, по край­ней ме­ре, смо­гут заг­ля­нуть в Крис­талл Сер­дца мис­те­ра Снай­де­ра. А по­том от­пра­вят­ся до­мой. Ми­чиру зна­ла, что Ха­рука чувс­тву­ет се­бя не­уют­но в длин­ном уз­ком платье. И юная скри­пач­ка не мог­ла се­бе да­же пред­ста­вить, что ког­да-ни­будь при­вык­нет к ужас­ным по­пыт­кам этих пя­ти лю­дей иг­рать му­зыку.  
  
— Ты не уме­ешь тан­це­вать, ведь так? — спро­сила Ми­чиру удив­ленно, так как ду­мала, что Ха­рука уме­ет все. Ну, по край­ней ме­ре, она ве­ла се­бя так, слов­но мог­ла спра­вить­ся с лю­бой за­дачей.  
  
— Не как жен­щи­на, — Ха­рука уп­ря­мо смот­ре­ла в та­рел­ку и мед­ленно до­еда­ла все ку­соч­ки яб­лок.  
  
Ми­чиру под­ня­ла го­лову и мол­ча наб­лю­дала за гон­щи­цей нес­коль­ко мгно­вений.  
  
Я бы хо­тела по­тан­це­вать с то­бой.  
  
Но она не пос­ме­ла ска­зать это вслух.  
  
— Эй, Ха­ру! Не ешь все! Я то­же не обе­дала, меж­ду про­чим! — Ми­чиру пой­ма­ла ру­ку Ха­руки и ух­ва­тила пос­ледний ку­сочек яб­ло­ка. Она по­чувс­тво­вала, как та вздрог­ну­ла от при­кос­но­вения.  
  
— Жад­ность те­бе не к ли­цу, — съ­яз­ви­ла Ха­рука и рас­сме­ялась, ког­да скри­пач­ка сос­тро­ила злую гри­мас­ку. — Мо­жет, мне еще нем­но­го пог­ра­бить этот бан­кет? Я не пред­став­ляю, кто дол­жен все это съ­есть.  
  
— Ты! А по­том ты рас­тол­сте­ешь! Тол­стая гон­щи­ца! — нас­та­ла оче­редь Ми­чиру рас­сме­ять­ся, ви­дя сму­щение в се­рых гла­зах.  
  
Ха­рука опус­ти­ла го­лову, ог­ля­дев свое те­ло.  
  
— Вче­раш­няя пиц­ца бы­ла слиш­ком боль­шая, да? — спро­сила она и взгля­нула на Ми­чиру свер­ху вниз гла­зами ма­лень­ко­го из­ба­лован­но­го щен­ка. Скри­пач­ка не смог­ла про­тивить­ся сво­им чувс­твам. Она под­ня­ла ру­ку и лас­ко­во пот­ре­пала ко­рот­кие бе­локу­рые во­лосы Ха­руки. Вы­сокая де­вуш­ка прог­ло­тила ко­мок в гор­ле, но не по­шеве­лилась.  
  
Неж­ный жест прев­ра­тил­ся в неч­то иное. Ру­ка Ми­чиру за­мер­ла меж мяг­ких пря­дей. Влюб­ленные си­ние гла­за пос­мотре­ли вверх — в поч­ти ис­пу­ган­ные се­рые.  
  
 _Я хо­чу по­тан­це­вать с то­бой.  
  
Что мне ска­зать?_  
  
В это мгно­вение они обе ус­лы­шали ря­дом нес­коль­ко воз­бужден­ных го­лосов.  
  
— Ты взя­ла пос­ледний ку­сок шо­колад­но­го тор­та. Это не­чес­тно!  
  
— Это твои проб­ле­мы, ко­пуша! Он мой! Эй! От­дай об­ратно! Сей­час же!  
  
— Возь­ми, ес­ли смо­жешь!  
  
— Ты за это от­ве­тишь!  
  
Ру­ка Ми­чиру упа­ла, ког­да она по­вер­ну­лась и так же удив­ленно, как и Ха­рука, пос­мотре­ла на де­вушек, сто­яв­ших око­ло бал­конной две­ри. Де­вуш­ка с дву­мя бе­локу­рыми хвос­ти­ками, в бе­лом платье, бе­жала че­рез зал, дер­жа в ру­ках ку­сок тор­та. Де­вуш­ка по­выше, в крас­ном платье, сле­дова­ла за ней с гнев­ным вы­раже­ни­ем на ли­це. Ее длин­ные чер­ные во­лосы раз­ме­тались по спи­не и раз­ве­вались в воз­ду­хе, по­ка она пы­талась пой­мать бег­лянку.  
  
— Так не­удоб­но! — вздох­ну­ла вы­сокая де­вуш­ка, приг­ла­живая ру­кой свои каш­та­новые во­лосы. На ней бы­ло свет­ло-зе­леное платье. Дру­гая де­вуш­ка, в свет­ло-го­лубом платье, сто­яла ря­дом с ней. Она ни­как не от­ре­аги­рова­ла, по­тому что все вре­мя смот­ре­ла в ка­кую-то тол­стую кни­гу.  
  
— Ами! Но и ты не луч­ше! Убе­ри сей­час же кни­гу!  
  
— Но, Ма­ко… Зав­тра тест по ан­глий­ско­му и…  
  
— И ты ни­ког­да в жиз­ни не за­была ни од­но­го сло­ва. Ты луч­шая уче­ница в клас­се. И, я ду­маю, ты зна­ешь язык луч­ше, чем са­ми ан­гли­чане. Так что убе­ри! Или я за се­бя не ру­ча­юсь!  
  
Де­вуш­ка по­нури­ла го­лову, и ее ли­цо, об­рамлен­ное ис­си­ня-чер­ны­ми во­лоса­ми, пок­расне­ло.  
  
— Прос­ти­те, Ма­кото-сан, — ска­зала она, и вы­сокая де­вуш­ка хи­хик­ну­ла.  
  
— Не пе­режи­вай. Прос­то убе­ри ее. Это все, о чем я про­шу, Ами. Убе­ри ее, возь­ми яб­ло­ко или бу­лоч­ку — они выг­ля­дят очень ап­пе­тит­но — и нас­лаждай­ся! — от­ве­тила Ма­кото и за­кати­ла гла­за, наб­лю­дая за дву­мя под­ру­гами, все еще де­лив­ши­ми ку­сок тор­та.  
  
Ами без­на­деж­но вздох­ну­ла и ог­ля­нулась вок­руг. Ее го­лубые гла­за ши­роко рас­пахну­лись, ког­да она за­мети­ла двух мо­лодых жен­щин у про­тиво­полож­ной сте­ны. Она мед­ленно пе­ресек­ла зал и в сле­ду­ющую ми­нуту уже сто­яла ря­дом с Ха­рукой.  
  
— При­вет, — она улыб­ну­лась, но сло­ва, ко­торые она со­бира­лась ска­зать, так и не сле­тели с губ, по­тому что Ами за­мети­ла пре­дос­те­рега­ющий взгляд Ми­чиру. — Что вы де­ла­ете здесь? — Спро­сила она вмес­то это­го, ни­чего не ска­зав о плать­ях, выз­вавших ее вос­хи­щение.  
  
 _Эти платья, на­вер­но, ужас­но до­рогие._  
  
Ами не хо­телось вспо­минать о сво­ем платье, ко­торое она одол­жи­ла у ку­зины.  
  
 _Они обе выг­ля­дят прос­то пот­ря­са­юще._  
  
Она по­чувс­тво­вала се­бя се­рой мыш­кой ря­дом с ни­ми, но при­обод­ри­лась, уви­дев мяг­кую улыб­ку скри­пач­ки.  
  
— Я знаю мис­те­ра Снай­де­ра и хо­тела взгля­нуть на его но­вые ра­боты.  
  
— Го­ворят, он по­терял дочь и те­перь ищет ее.  
  
— Да, это так, — Ми­чиру кив­ну­ла, удив­ля­ясь ос­ве­дом­леннос­ти Ами.  
  
По­хоже, она всег­да зна­ла боль­ше ос­таль­ных. Скри­пач­ка на­де­ялась, что эта де­вуш­ка ни­ког­да не ста­нет ее вра­гом. Или од­ним из хра­ните­лей Та­лис­ма­нов. Ми­чиру не бы­ла уве­рена, что смо­жет при­нес­ти ее в жер­тву…  
  
— Как пе­чаль­но… — Ами вздох­ну­ла. По­том она вспом­ни­ла неч­то важ­ное. — Ха­рука, как ты се­бя чувс­тву­ешь? Не бы­ло го­лов­ных бо­лей? Моя ма­ма ска­зала, что те­бе неп­ло­хо бы­ло бы по­сетить вра­ча. Это не шут­ки, ког­да в те­бя по­пада­ют кам­нем, — ее го­лубые гла­за ог­ля­дели Ха­руку, но не наш­ли ни­каких приз­на­ков сла­бос­ти. Как всег­да.  
  
— Кам­нем? — про­шеп­та­ла Ми­чиру.  
  
— Она те­бе не рас­ска­зала? — Ами, по­хоже, бы­ла очень удив­ле­на.  
  
Ми­чиру со­бира­лась от­ве­тить что-ни­будь, но в этот мо­мент к ним по­дош­ли ос­таль­ные.  
  
— Я не мо­гу по­верить! Она сло­пала весь торт! — Рей выг­ля­дела расс­тро­ен­ной, а Уса­ги счас­тли­во хи­хика­ла. Ее рот был пе­рема­зан чем-то ко­рич­не­вым, а на бе­лом платье вид­не­лись тем­ные пят­на. Ма­кото прос­то вы­мучен­но улы­балась.  
  
Му­зыка ста­ла гром­че, и Ми­чиру глу­боко вздох­ну­ла. Мол­ча она наб­лю­дала за Ха­рукой, ко­торая сно­ва ус­та­вилась в пус­тую та­рел­ку.  
  
 _Она ни­чего мне не рас­ска­зала об этом слу­чае. Но по­чему? Я ду­мала, я ее луч­шая под­ру­га. Я ду­мала, она мне до­веря­ет. Или нет?_  
  
Скри­пач­ка с тру­дом сглот­ну­ла и от­ве­ла гла­за.  
  
 _Ну что же, те­перь нет…_  
  
Ами за­мети­ла их ре­ак­цию и нах­му­рила бро­ви.  
  
— Дь­явол, эта му­зыка све­дет ме­ня с ума! — За­яви­ла Ма­кото и не мог­ла удер­жать­ся и не пос­мотреть на Ха­руку. Она ни­ког­да не пред­став­ля­ла се­бе гон­щи­цу жен­щи­ной. Да, они все зна­ли, что это так. Но она ни­ког­да не ви­дела ее та­кой женс­твен­ной преж­де. Дру­гие бы­ли удив­ле­ны, не мень­ше, чем она.  
  
— Кра­сивое платье. Где вы его ку­пили? — спро­сила Уса­ги, не за­мечая пре­дос­те­рега­ющих взгля­дов ос­таль­ных, и ка­са­ясь бар­ха­тис­той тка­ни платья Ха­руки. — При­ят­ный цвет. И он ме­ня­ет­ся при днев­ном ос­ве­щении. Оно, на­вер­но, очень до­рогое, да? Ой, я так меч­таю ког­да-ни­будь на­деть та­кое же! — вос­клик­ну­ла Уса­ги и под­ня­ла не­вин­ные гла­за, ког­да Ха­рука на­чала неп­ро­из­воль­но от­сту­пать, по­ка не нат­кну­лась спи­ной на сте­ну, обор­вавшей путь к от­ступ­ле­нию.  
  
— Но это платье то­же кра­сивое, прав­да? — ска­зала Уса­ги, пос­коль­ку гон­щи­ца ни­чего не от­ве­тила. — Его для ме­ня ку­пил Ма­мо-чан. Очень жаль, что он не мог быть вмес­те со мной на этом ве­чере. Но мис­тер Снай­дер приг­ла­сил толь­ко де­вушек. А кро­ме то­го, у Ма­мо-чан се­минар се­год­ня ве­чером. Но это бы­ло бы так пот­ря­са­юще — по­тан­це­вать с ним здесь, — раз­мечта­лась Уса­ги, и до­вер­чи­вая улыб­ка по­яви­лась на ее раз­ру­мянив­шемся ли­це.  
  
— Под эту му­зыку? — про­бор­мо­тала Ма­кото и скри­вила ли­цо.  
  
— С ее-то спо­соб­ностя­ми к тан­цам? Бед­ный Ма­мору! — от­ве­тила Рей, и по­лучи­ла ис­пе­пеля­ющий взгляд от Уса­ги.  
  
— Те­бе прос­то за­вид­но!  
  
— Что? Мне?  
  
— Кста­ти, а что вы здесь де­ла­ете? — спро­сила Ми­чиру, прек­ра­щая на­чинав­шу­юся ссо­ру.  
  
— Ну… — на­чала бы­ло Уса­ги и ос­та­нови­лась, пой­мав пре­дос­те­рега­ющий взгляд Рэй.  
  
— Это для школь­но­го про­ек­та. О сов­ре­мен­ном ис­кусс­тве.  
  
Этим объ­яс­не­ни­ем обыч­но все всег­да удов­летво­рялись. И вос­поль­зо­вались они им по­тому, что не мог­ли же ска­зать, что приш­ли сю­да из-за дур­но­го ви­дения Рей. Ведь не мог­ли?  
  
Уса­ги бы­ла убеж­де­на, что Ха­рука и Ми­чиру — друзья. Но ос­таль­ные ко­леба­лись. По­это­му они ре­шили не рас­ска­зывать им о сво­ей Ко­ман­де Во­инов в Мат­росках.  
  
— Но вы ведь в раз­ных клас­сах, не так ли?  
  
Впер­вые за все вре­мя Ха­рука на­руши­ла пра­вило, и спро­сила о боль­шем, чем обыч­но при вол­шебном упо­мина­нии школь­но­го про­ек­та.  
  
— Ну…  
  
В это мгно­вение они ус­лы­шали, как бь­ют­ся стек­ла в ог­ромных ок­нах. Бе­зоб­разный де­мон всту­пил в зал. Быс­тро он нас­тиг по­жило­го ху­дож­ни­ком и по­пытал­ся его ата­ковать. Ос­таль­ная часть жен­ской пуб­ли­ки за­виз­жа­ла и по­нес­лась сквозь две­ри к лиф­там. То­же и с Ко­ман­дой Во­инов в Мат­росках. Толь­ко Ха­рука и Ми­чиру ос­та­лись.  
  
— На­конец-то! — вы­дох­ну­ла Ха­рука, под­ни­мая вверх свой хен­син-жезл.  
  
— А то ты не мог­ла дож­дать­ся, что­бы сор­вать с се­бя это платье, вер­но? — Спро­сила скри­пач­ка и ус­мехну­лась, дос­та­вая свой жезл из су­моч­ки.  
  
Ха­рука по­вер­ну­ла го­лову и сму­щен­но взгля­нула на де­вуш­ку.  
  
— Те­бе на­до по­чаще но­сить платья, Ха­ру, — шеп­ну­ла Ми­чиру и пок­расне­ла. За­тем она сос­ре­дото­чилась на де­моне и то­же под­ня­ла вверх ру­ку с жез­лом.  
  
~~***~~  
  
По­жилой ху­дож­ник в ужа­се взгля­нул на де­мона, под­сту­пав­ше­го к не­му. На этот раз это бы­ла жен­щи­на, по­хожая на сов­ре­мен­ную кар­ти­ну. Ее го­лова бы­ла там, где дол­жна бы­ла, по идее, на­ходить­ся ее пра­вая ру­ка, а са­ма пра­вая ру­ка по­меня­лась мес­та­ми с ле­вой но­гой. Сквоз­ное от­вер­стие в ее жи­воте поз­во­ляло наб­лю­дать за про­ис­хо­дящим за спи­ной де­мона. Ее тем­ные гла­за све­тились не­навистью. В ле­вой ру­ке она дер­жа­ла ружье, с по­мощью ко­торо­го дол­жна бы­ла из­влечь из те­ла жер­твы Крис­талл Чис­то­го Сер­дца. Мис­тер Снай­дер зак­ри­чал от бо­ли, ког­да Крис­талл был до­быт.  
  
— Пос­мотри, не Та­лис­ман ли это, Ура­нус. А я зай­мусь этим… су­щес­твом, — Ми­чиру ки­нулась навс­тре­чу де­мону, ко­торый тут же за­метил ее.  
  
— Глу­бокое… — зак­ри­чала Сэй­лор Неп­тун, но не смог­ла за­кон­чить пред­ло­жение. Си­ла де­мона вне­зап­но уда­рила ее и от­швыр­ну­ла за бал­конную дверь. Неп­тун смор­щи­лась от бо­ли во всем те­ле, но все же ус­пе­ла уце­пить­ся за пе­рила бал­ко­на.  
  
— Черт… — про­шеп­та­ла Неп­тун, уви­дев го­род да­леко вни­зу. С вы­соты 13-го эта­жа ав­то­моби­ли выг­ля­дели сов­сем иг­ру­шеч­ны­ми. Де­мон ос­та­вил Снай­де­ра и Крис­талл, что за­вис над его те­лом в яр­ком си­янии.  
  
— Те­перь я убью те­бя. На­конец-то! Вы ме­шали всем на­шим пла­нам! И это вам так не прой­дет! — де­мон сто­ял те­перь на бал­ко­не и смот­рел вниз на без­за­щит­ную во­ина оке­ана. — Те­перь ты зап­ла­тишь за то, что вме­шалась!  
  
Де­мон за­нес ру­ку, и Ми­чиру не­воль­но заж­му­рилась.  
  
— Твердь, раз­вер­знись! — Ха­рука ата­кова­ла де­мона, ко­торый от­сту­пил на­зад и взвыл от бо­ли. Сэй­лор Ура­нус да­же не взгля­нула на Крис­талл Чис­то­го Сер­дца, спе­ша к бал­ко­ну. Она прыг­ну­ла и тя­жело при­зем­ли­лась. В пос­леднее мгно­вение она ус­пе­ла пой­мать ус­коль­зав­шие ру­ки Неп­тун, у ко­торой уже не бы­ло сил дер­жать­ся за пе­рила.  
  
— Что за… — про­шеп­та­ла Ми­чиру и от­кры­ла гла­за. Они ши­роко рас­пахну­лись, пос­коль­ку Неп­тун за­мети­ла вста­вав­ше­го и нап­равляв­ше­гося к бал­ко­ну де­мона.  
  
— Ду­ра! Что ты на­дела­ла?! — вскрик­ну­ла во­ин оке­ана, и вне­зап­ные сле­зы по­бежа­ли по ее блед­ным ще­кам. — Од­на из нас дол­жна уце­леть, что­бы за­вер­шить мис­сию! А ты те­перь да­же не мо­жешь за­щищать­ся! — Она не сме­ла взгля­нуть вниз, на ули­цу, что бы­ла в нес­коль­ких сот­нях мет­ров под ней. Ве­тер тре­пал ее кос­тюм, и ее би­ла дрожь. Сэй­лор Ура­нус не про­рони­ла ни сло­ва. Она толь­ко креп­че сжа­ла ру­ки и за­куси­ла гу­бу, пы­та­ясь под­нять­ся об­ратно на бал­кон.  
  
— Я слиш­ком тя­желая! — ска­зала Ми­чиру и су­дорож­но сглот­ну­ла, не чувс­твуя под сво­ими но­гами ни­чего, кро­ме пус­то­ты. — Ос­тавь ме­ня и спа­сай­ся са­ма, как од­нажды мы обе­щали друг дру­гу. Спа­си се­бя и мир.  
  
— Ни­ког­да! — за­яви­ла Ха­рука, под­ни­мая ее на нес­коль­ко дюй­мов. Но, что­бы Неп­тун ока­залась в пол­ной бе­зопас­ности на по­лу бал­ко­на, не­об­хо­димо бы­ло еще нес­коль­ко мгно­вений. А этих мгно­вений у них не бы­ло.  
  
— Ха­ру, про­шу те­бя… — взмо­лилась Ми­чиру и не смог­ла сдер­жать вскри­ка ужа­са, ког­да ее туф­ли сос­коль­зну­ли и по­лете­ли вниз.  
  
— Зат­кнись, Ми­чи-чан! — прик­рикну­ла Ура­нус, ког­да пер­вый удар де­мона нас­тиг ее. Боль прон­зи­ла те­ло, и ей приш­лось соб­рать все свои си­лы, что­бы не от­пустить ру­ку Неп­тун. — Не­уже­ли ты не зна­ешь, что я ни­ког­да не ос­тавлю те­бя, глу­пая… — го­лос Ура­нус обор­вался, ког­да ее нас­тиг вто­рой удар. Те­ло во­ина вет­ра не­ес­тес­твен­но выг­ну­лось, и она по­чувс­тво­вала, что те­ря­ет кон­троль над сво­ими дро­жащи­ми ру­ками.  
  
Не…  
  
— Ха­ру! — крик Неп­тун зас­та­вил рас­се­ять­ся ть­му, что ожи­дала во­ина вет­ра. Боль уси­лилась, но она прос­то за­куси­ла гу­бы и под­ня­ла де­вуш­ку еще на нес­коль­ко дюй­мов. Еще нес­коль­ко се­кунд, и она бу­дет в бе­зопас­ности. Еще толь­ко две се­кун­ды и…  
  
Тре­тий удар нас­тиг Ура­нуса, и у нее боль­ше не бы­ло сил дер­жать­ся.  
  
НЕТ!  
  
В это мгно­вение две ру­ки по­тяну­лись к Неп­тун, и вмес­те они смог­ли вы­тащить ее на бал­кон. Во­ин оке­ана всхлип­ну­ла. По­том она под­ня­ла го­лову и уви­дела Сэй­лор Юпи­тер, улы­бав­шу­юся ей.  
  
— Дей­стви­тель­но близ­ко, — ска­зала Юпи­тер и по­вер­ну­лась к сво­им на­пар­ни­цам. Но по­могать бы­ло уже не в чем. Сэй­лор Мун унич­то­жила де­мона при по­мощи Си­лы сво­его жез­ла, и те­перь они воз­вра­щали Крис­талл Чис­то­го Сер­дца мис­те­ру Снай­де­ру.  
  
Сэй­лор Неп­тун с тру­дом под­ня­лась на но­ги. Очень мед­ленно она приб­ли­зилась к по­жило­му му­зыкан­ту. Сэй­лор Мун опус­ти­лась на ко­лени ря­дом с ним. Го­лубые гла­за не­вин­но заг­ля­нули в зап­ла­кан­ное ли­цо.  
  
— Ты да­же не про­вери­ла, не был ли это Та­лис­ман, — пот­ря­сен­но про­шеп­та­ла во­ин оке­ана, за­мотав го­ловой. — Ты упус­ти­ла шанс най­ти один из Та­лис­ма­нов и за­вер­шить мис­сию, — Сэй­лор Неп­тун по­вер­ну­лась и пос­мотре­ла на Сэй­лор Ура­нус, ко­торая не мог­ла отор­вать взгляд от по­ла.  
  
— Что ты на­дела­ла? На­ша мис­сия — спас­ти мир! Од­на из нас дол­жна вы­жить! Ес­ли по­гиб­нем мы обе, то по­гиб­нет весь мир! Раз­ве не ты го­вори­ла, что мы дол­жны ид­ти на жер­твы ра­ди спа­сения это­го ми­ра? Раз­ве не ты го­вори­ла, что лю­бая жер­тва при­ем­ле­ма ра­ди спа­сения мил­ли­ар­дов лю­дей?! — те­перь Сэй­лор Неп­тун уже кри­чала на сто­яв­шую на ко­ленях во­ина не­ба. Кос­тюм той стал крас­ным, и Ми­чиру зна­ла, что Ха­рука ис­те­ка­ет кровью. Боль, дол­жно быть, то­же бы­ла прос­то чу­довищ­ной, но Ура­нус так и не под­ня­ла гла­за. Ми­чиру впер­вые бы­ла в та­ком гне­ве на мо­лодую гон­щи­цу.  
  
— Ты всег­да го­вори­ла, что нет ни­чего важ­нее на­шей мис­сии!  
  
— Что это за мис­сия? — спро­сила Сэй­лор Марс.  
  
— Что та­кое та­лис­ман? — спро­сила Сэй­лор Мер­ку­ри и отор­ва­ла гла­за от сво­его ми­ни-компь­юте­ра.  
  
— По­чему ты осуж­да­ешь ее? — спро­сила, на­конец, Сэй­лор Мун, и сле­зы заб­лесте­ли и в ее гла­зах.  
  
— ЗАТ­КНИСЬ! — од­новре­мен­но ряв­кну­ли на нее Неп­тун и Ура­нус.  
  
Во­ин вет­ра мед­ленно под­ня­лась на но­ги и по­дош­ла к во­ину оке­ана.  
  
— У не­го не бы­ло та­лис­ма­на, — хо­лод­но за­яви­ла Ура­нус.  
  
— От­ку­да ты мо­жешь знать? Ты да­же не взгля­нула на не­го!  
  
Ха­рука толь­ко по­кача­ла го­ловой. Лег­кая улыб­ка сколь­зну­ла по ее пе­рема­зан­но­му ли­цу.  
  
 _Мне не приш­лось. Я слиш­ком люб­лю те­бя, Ми­чи-чан. Я пред­почту по­гиб­нуть вмес­те с то­бой, чем жить без те­бя. Не­уже­ли ты не зна­ешь?_  
  
Но она по­нима­ла, что Неп­тун не зна­ет.  
  
— Пом­нишь, что ты ска­зала мне вче­ра? Что ты не смог­ла бы по­жер­тво­вать мной ра­ди мис­сии. Прос­ти. Но я то­же не мо­гу по­жер­тво­вать то­бой.  
  
Ми­чиру под­ня­ла го­лову, и весь гнев ис­чез с ее блед­но­го ли­ца. Сле­зы все еще свер­ка­ли в ее си­них гла­зах. Нас­та­ла ее оче­редь взгля­нуть на вы­соко­го во­ина в сму­щении. В не­верии.  
  
— Не смот­ри на ме­ня так, — про­шеп­та­ла Ха­рука, пе­ред тем как вздох­нуть и от­вернуть­ся.  
  
 _Ку­да те­перь?_  
  
Ми­чиру мол­ча смот­ре­ла на нее. Да­же «внут­ренние» во­ины не сме­ли на­рушить мол­ча­ние.  
  
— Пой­май так­си, — гром­ко ска­зала Ура­нус, от­кры­вая две­ри, ве­дущие к лиф­там. — И не жди ме­ня. Я вер­нусь поз­дно.  
  
С эти­ми сло­вами она вош­ла в лифт и прис­ло­нилась к сте­не. Она сжа­ла ле­дяны­ми ла­доня­ми свое пы­ла­ющее ли­цо, две­ри лиф­та сом­кну­лись, и он по­ехал вниз.  
  
 _Я боль­ше не мо­гу так жить. Но и без нее я то­же жить не мо­гу._  
  
— Вы по­няли хоть что-ни­будь? — оза­дачен­но спро­сила Марс и по­дош­ла к все еще не­под­вижно ле­жав­ше­му Снай­де­ру.  
  
— С ним все бу­дет в по­ряд­ке, — ска­зала Ами и по­кача­ла го­ловой. — Я ни­ког­да рань­ше не слы­шала о Та­лис­ма­нах, — чес­тно приз­на­лась она и за­нес­ла в компь­ютер по­мет­ку, что нуж­но бу­дет схо­дить зав­тра в биб­ли­оте­ку и най­ти боль­ше ин­форма­ции по этой те­ме.  
  
— По­чему вы не мо­жете рас­ска­зать нам боль­ше? Вы не до­веря­ете нам, Неп­тун? — Сэй­лор Мун обер­ну­лась и за­мер­ла, не уви­дев ни­кого на том мес­те, где все­го нес­коль­ко мгно­вений на­зад сто­яла во­ин оке­ана.  
  
— Ис­чезла, — про­шеп­та­ла Бу­дущая Ко­роле­ва Хрус­таль­но­го То­кио, и вне­зап­но сле­зы сно­ва на­пол­ни­ли ее гла­за.  
  
— Эй, они мог­ли хо­тя «спа­сибо» ска­зать. Это не так уж их зат­рудни­ло бы, ведь так? — воз­му­тилась Сэй­лор Юпи­тер, но она бы­ла ра­да, что спас­ла Неп­тун от пу­тешес­твия вниз. Это па­дение точ­но бы­ло бы смер­тель­ным.  
  
— Да… — про­шеп­та­ла Ами и, вый­дя на бал­кон, взгля­нула на ноч­ной То­кио.  
  
Но на са­мом де­ле она вов­се не слу­шала на­пар­ниц.  
  
~~***~~  
  
Ха­рука мед­ленно сту­пала по ста­рым кам­ням, ус­ти­лав­шим тро­пин­ку. Гус­тые те­ни ло­жились на нее от де­ревь­ев-ве­лика­нов. По но­чам бы­ло зап­ре­щено при­ходить сю­да, но мо­лодая жен­щи­на прос­то пе­ремах­ну­ла че­рез ог­ра­ду. Ее зо­лотис­тое платье бы­ло те­перь все изор­ва­но, а «шпиль­ки» — ски­нуты нес­коль­ко миль на­зад. Во­лосы сва­лялись, а ли­цо бы­ло из­ма­зано грязью. Спи­на бы­ла стран­но мок­рой, и ткань при­липа­ла к ко­же. Ха­рука зна­ла, что это бы­ла кровь, но ей бы­ло аб­со­лют­но нап­ле­вать.  
  
Пе­ред чер­ным над­гроб­ным кам­нем гон­щи­ца упа­ла на ко­лени. Она глу­боко вздох­ну­ла и в от­ча­янии сколь­зну­ла взгля­дом по над­пи­си: «Ген­до и Ма­рико Кайо». Ро­дите­ли Ми­чиру бы­ли по­хоро­нены на этом клад­би­ще. Они умер­ли, ког­да скри­пач­ке бы­ло де­сять лет. Ми­чиру ред­ко го­вори­ла о них. Но ког­да все же го­вори­ла — ее го­лос был по­лон люб­ви, а гла­за — пе­чали.  
  
 _Они, дол­жно быть, бы­ли чу­дес­ны­ми ро­дите­лями._  
  
Ха­рука взя­ла в свои дро­жащие ла­дони аму­лет и взгля­нула на улы­ба­ющи­еся фо­тог­ра­фии.  
  
 _Ес­ли бы у ме­ня бы­ли та­кие ро­дите­ли, то, воз­можно, я ни­ког­да не ста­ла бы та­кой, как сей­час._  
  
Гон­щи­ца скло­нила го­лову и по­пыта­лась спра­вить­ся со сле­зами, жгу­щими ее гла­за. Ее го­лова рас­ка­лыва­лась, а спи­на при ма­лей­шем дви­жении ужас­но ны­ла.  
  
 _Лес­би­ян­ка!_  
  
Сно­ва она ус­лы­шала этот не­зати­ха­ющий го­лос в го­лове. Сно­ва она уви­дела сму­щен­ный взгляд си­них глаз, ко­торые так лю­била.  
  
— Прос­ти­те… — про­шеп­та­ла Ха­рука, зная, что ей нет про­щения. Нет мес­та. Нет сво­боды…  
  
Мол­ния про­реза­ла тем­ное ноч­ное не­бо, и раз­дался гром. Пер­вые кап­ли дож­дя упа­ли на су­хую зем­лю. Они ле­дяны­ми иг­ла­ми впи­вались в пы­ла­ющую ко­жу жен­щи­ны. Но она да­же не за­меча­ла их. Она прос­то сто­яла на ко­ленях, смот­ре­ла на над­гроб­ный ка­мень и вспо­мина­ла шут­ли­вые сло­ва сво­ей ма­лень­кой под­ру­ги.  
  
 _Они всег­да за­щища­ют ме­ня. А в этот ве­чер они бу­дут за­щищать те­бя, Ха­ру._  
  
Воз­можно, имен­но они за­щити­ли их обе­их во вре­мя бит­вы с де­моном на бал­ко­не. Воз­можно, это они спас­ли их жиз­ни с по­мощи «внут­ренних» во­инов.  
  
Но они не мог­ли по­мочь ей. Не мог­ли от­ве­тить на ее воп­ро­сы. Не мог­ли ула­дить ее проб­ле­мы. Не мог­ли из­ме­нить ее чувс­тва.  
  
— Я… я… — Ха­рука зап­ну­лась и прик­ры­ла гла­за. — Я люб­лю ва­шу дочь, — про­шеп­та­ла гон­щи­ца и ус­пешно спра­вилась со сле­зами. Но по­давить всхлип не смог­ла.  
  
— Прос­ти­те…  
  
И в этот миг раз­ра­зилась бу­ря.  
  
~~***~~  
  
Се­реб­ристый Фер­ра­ри мчал­ся сквозь час­тые струи дож­дя. Тя­желые кап­ли за­леп­ля­ли стек­ло, а свет фар с тру­дом про­бивал­ся сквозь ть­му улиц. Вско­ре ав­то­мобиль был ос­то­рож­но при­пар­ко­ван око­ло боль­шо­го до­ма, где жи­ли че­тыре семьи. Мо­лодая жен­щи­на все еще бы­ла в гряз­ном си­нем ве­чер­нем платье. Ее во­лосы цве­та мор­ской вол­ны на­мок­ли, а си­ние гла­за све­тились пе­чалью, ког­да она по­дош­ла к две­ри и на­дави­ла зво­нок.  
  
— Да? — сон­ная де­вуш­ка в фи­оле­товой пи­жам­ке выш­ла к две­ри. Ее го­лубые гла­за ши­роко рас­пахну­лись, ког­да она уз­на­ла де­вуш­ку на по­роге.  
  
— Ми­чиру! Что ты де­ла­ешь здесь, пос­ре­ди но­чи? Ты вся про­мок­ла! Да за­ходи же! — Ами от­сту­пила на­зад и по­вела ее в квар­ти­ру, где жи­ла вмес­те с ма­терью.  
  
— Что-ни­будь слу­чилось? — взвол­но­ван­но спро­сила де­вуш­ка.  
  
— Нет, — Ми­чиру по­кача­ла го­ловой и глу­боко вздох­ну­ла.  
  
 _По­жалуй, нет._  
  
— Моя ма­ма все еще в боль­ни­це. Сроч­ный вы­зов, — ска­зала Ами, ког­да Ми­чиру ис­че­зала в ван­ной ком­на­те. — При­сядь, — пред­ло­жила она скри­пач­ке и нап­ра­вилась к хо­лодиль­ни­ку.  
  
— Спа­сибо, — Ми­чиру взя­ла по­лотен­це, что­бы под­су­шить во­лосы, и при­села за круг­лый стол пос­ре­ди не­боль­шой, но у­ют­ной кух­ни.  
  
— Хо­чешь чаю? — спро­сила Ами, уже дос­та­вая чаш­ку из шкаф­чи­ка.  
  
— Да… — Ми­чиру вздох­ну­ла. — Прос­ти. Я знаю, что те­бе зав­тра в шко­лу. И я ме­шаю тво­ему пра­вед­но­му сну.  
  
— Не бес­по­кой­ся. Я все еще пов­то­ряла кое-что из сло­варя, — Ами до­вери­тель­но улыб­ну­лась и пос­та­вила на стол две чаш­ки. — Ос­то­рож­нее. Все еще го­рячий, — пре­дуп­ре­дила она и взгля­нула на блед­ное ли­цо му­зыкан­тки.  
  
— Это нас­чет Ха­руки, вер­но? — спро­сила Ами, пос­ле то­го как они мол­ча сде­лали нес­коль­ко глот­ков.  
  
— Да… — про­шеп­та­ла Ми­чиру и не ста­ла спра­шивать, как Ами до­гада­лась. Де­вуш­ка бы­ла очень ум­на. И очень чувс­тви­тель­на. Воз­можно, она чи­тала слиш­ком мно­го книг и слиш­ком мно­го учи­лась, но она бы­ла чу­дес­ной под­ру­гой. Ми­чиру бы­ла ра­да, что они поз­на­коми­лись.  
  
— Это нас­чет вче­раш­ней дра­ки. Ха­рука не рас­ска­зыва­ла мне о ней, а я хо­чу уз­нать боль­ше. По­тому что она из­ме­нилась те­перь. И я ни­как не пой­му — по­чему, — Ми­чиру ус­та­вилась в свою чаш­ку, не смея взгля­нуть в не­вин­ное ли­цо ум­ной де­воч­ки.  
  
— Ну, это бы­ла не слиш­ком при­ят­ная ис­то­рия. Рей все еще бы­ла на се­мина­ре юных мо­нахинь, а я си­дела на ска­мей­ке в пар­ке. Я взя­ла с со­бой кни­ги, по­это­му не ску­чала до при­хода Ха­руки. Она опоз­да­ла, так как ис­ка­ла что-то весь день, хо­тя и не ска­зала мне что. Я не знаю, наш­ла ли она то, что ис­ка­ла, но она не про­рони­ла ни сло­ва на эту те­му.  
  
 _Мои се­реж­ки._  
  
Ми­чиру слег­ка при­под­ня­ла го­лову и ус­лы­шала поз­вя­кива­ние двух тан­цу­ющих дель­фин­чи­ков.  
  
— Я чи­тала, ког­да ря­дом по­явил­ся муж­чи­на. Он пы­тал­ся зас­та­вить ме­ня по­цело­вать его и пой­ти с ним. Я бы­ла слиш­ком сла­ба, что­бы за­щищать­ся и… — Ами пок­расне­ла и вздох­ну­ла. — Ха­рука приш­ла как раз вов­ре­мя. Она не ста­ла тра­тить вре­мя на раз­го­воры и прос­то из­би­ла муж­чи­ну. Она ве­лела ему уби­рать­ся, но он по­доб­рал ка­мень и швыр­нул в нее. Тог­да они под­ра­лись и ка­ким-то об­ра­зом, по-ви­димо­му, муж­чи­на по­нял, что Ха­рука — де­вуш­ка. Он очень уди­вил­ся. Он пос­мотрел на ме­ня, а по­том на Ха­руку, — Ами заж­му­рилась и наб­ра­ла в лег­кие по­боль­ше воз­ду­ха. — Я ни­ког­да в сво­ей жиз­ни не ви­дела столь­ко не­навис­ти во взгля­де. Он ска­зал, что мы не­нор­маль­ные и что… — Ами за­мота­ла го­ловой. — Он был очень ре­зок и на­гово­рил еще ку­чу вся­ких га­дос­тей, на­зывая Ха­руку не­хоро­шими сло­вами. Но на­конец он по­нял, что Ха­рука слиш­ком силь­на для не­го и убе­жал, — Ами сно­ва от­кры­ла свои гла­за, и они рас­ши­рились при ви­де слез в гла­зах Ми­чиру.  
  
 _Не смот­ри на ме­ня так!_  
  
Ти­хий го­лос Ха­руки все еще зву­чал в ушах, и те­перь она, ка­жет­ся, по­няла, что же на са­мом де­ле име­ла в ви­ду гон­щи­ца.  
  
— Пос­ле это­го мы пош­ли по­чинить мои оч­ки и заб­рать Рей. Мы заш­ли в ка­фе и съ­ели боль­шое шо­колад­ное мо­роже­ное. Рей мно­го рас­ска­зыва­ла о сво­ем се­мина­ре, и мы дол­го сме­ялись. Но… — Ами вста­ла и сно­ва на­пол­ни­ла свою чаш­ку. — Но Ха­рука выг­ля­дела за­дум­чи­вой. Нем­но­го серь­ез­нее, чем обыч­но. Но, воз­можно, это по­тому, что мы с Рей бы­ли взбу­дора­жены и слиш­ком шу­мели в тот день.  
  
Ми­чиру вздрог­ну­ла, вспом­нив не­нави­дящий взгляд тол­сто­го муж­чи­ны на ав­тосто­ян­ке. И то, как Ха­рука от­ре­аги­рова­ла на не­го.  
  
 _Она сра­зу же от­пусти­ла мои ру­ки.  
  
А по­том всю ночь го­няла на сво­ем мо­тоцик­ле.  
  
И она не за­хоте­ла го­ворить со мной о сво­их проб­ле­мах._  
  
— Как тот муж­чи­на наз­вал Ха­ру?  
  
Ами нес­коль­ко се­кунд вни­матель­но вгля­дыва­лась в за­дум­чи­вые си­ние гла­за.  
  
 _Ха­ру… Она всег­да на­зыва­ет ее так лас­ко­во, так по-до­маш­не­му…_  
  
Ами ус­та­вилась в свою чаш­ку.  
  
— Он наз­вал ее лес­би­ян­кой! — го­лос Ами зву­чал не­ес­тес­твен­но спо­кой­но.  
  
Ми­чиру за­дела свою чаш­ку и оп­ро­кину­ла ее.  
  
~~***~~  
  
Уже све­тало, ког­да Ха­рука сту­пила внутрь свет­ло­го до­ма у мо­ря. Сол­нце под­ни­малось над бес­край­ним оке­аном, и звез­ды ис­че­зали од­на за дру­гой. Вол­ны та­инс­твен­но мер­ца­ли в све­те но­вого дня.  
  
Гон­щи­ца от­кры­ла хо­лодиль­ник и сде­лала нес­коль­ко боль­ших глот­ков из бу­тыл­ки с мо­локом. Но это не из­ба­вило ее от ощу­щения тош­но­ты. Ха­рука вздох­ну­ла и прош­ла че­рез гос­ти­ную. Дро­жа, она кра­лась по ко­ридо­ру в свою ком­на­ту. Дождь прек­ра­тил­ся око­ло ча­са на­зад, но мо­лодая жен­щи­на все рав­но прод­рогла до кос­тей, гряз­ное уз­кое платье при­лип­ло к дро­жаще­му те­лу. Она чих­ну­ла, вой­дя в ком­на­ту, и ти­хо прик­ры­ла за со­бой дверь. Ее го­лова рас­ка­лыва­лась, а спи­на от­ча­ян­но бо­лела при ма­лей­шем дви­жении. Она за­мер­зла и очень ус­та­ла.  
  
 _Толь­ко душ и сра­зу в пос­тель._  
  
Ха­рука не об­ра­тила вни­мания на то, что кто-то приб­рался в ее ком­на­те. Что гряз­ная одеж­да боль­ше не ва­лялась на по­лу, а кни­ги ак­ку­рат­ной сто­поч­кой ле­жали на пись­мен­ном сто­ле. И гон­щи­ца не за­мети­ла тень, ле­жав­шей по­верх оде­яла на приб­ранной кем-то кро­вати.  
  
— Черт! — вы­руга­лась Ха­рука, по­пытав­шись снять с се­бя мок­рое платье. Спи­на ны­ла, и от бо­ли пре­рыва­лось ды­хание. Ха­рука се­ла на стул и выг­ля­нула в ок­но. Она ти­хо пос­мотре­ла на вос­ход сол­нца, по­том сде­лала глу­бокий вдох, пы­та­ясь вер­нуть кон­троль над сво­ими чувс­тва­ми.  
  
— Те­бе по­мочь?  
  
Ха­рука рез­ко обер­ну­лась на мяг­кий го­лос и заж­му­рилась от бо­ли, выз­ванной не­ос­то­рож­ным дви­жени­ем. Мол­ча она смот­ре­ла, как Ми­чиру, зе­вая, вста­ла с пос­те­ли.  
  
— Я ска­зала те­бе не ждать ме­ня, — бур­кну­ла Ха­рука и сно­ва ус­та­вилась в ок­но.  
  
— Я прос­то хо­тела убе­дить­ся, что ты до­ма, — Ми­чиру вста­ла за спин­кой сту­ла и рас­стег­ну­ла «мол­нию» на платье Ха­руки. — Был силь­ный шторм, и я бес­по­ко­илась, что ты во­об­ще не вер­нешь­ся, — ти­хо ска­зала скри­пач­ка и пе­чаль­но пос­мотре­ла на ра­ны. Они боль­ше не кро­вото­чили, но, ко­неч­но же, при­чиня­ли чу­довищ­ную боль.  
  
— А де­мон от­де­лал те­бя, как Бог че­репа­ху, не так ли? — спро­сила Ми­чиру ти­хо и вздох­ну­ла, по­тому что Ха­рука не от­ве­тила. Тог­да Кайо нап­ра­вилась в ван­ную ком­на­ту, взя­ла фла­неле­вую ткань и ос­то­рож­но про­мыла ра­ны. За­тем она за­бин­то­вала спи­ну гон­щи­цы. Ха­рука мор­щи­лась, но не отс­тра­нялась.  
  
— Ну все те­перь? — спро­сила гон­щи­ца, ког­да Ми­чиру за­кон­чи­ла.  
  
Ми­чиру в те­чение нес­коль­ких мгно­вений пе­чаль­но смот­ре­ла на под­ру­гу.  
  
 _Я хо­чу по­нять те­бя, Ха­ру. Про­шу те­бя, поз­воль мне быть частью тво­ей жиз­ни, а не прос­то на­пар­ни­цей по мис­сии. По­гово­ри со мной, Ха­ру!_  
  
Но Ми­чиру зна­ла, что гон­щи­ца ни­ког­да это­го не сде­ла­ет.  
  
— Да…  
  
Ха­рука стя­нула с се­бя ос­татки платье, ко­торое мож­но бы­ло зав­тра уже выб­ро­сить. За­тем она на­дела на се­бя длин­ную бе­лую ру­баш­ку, ко­торую ис­поль­зо­вала вмес­то пи­жамы, и заб­ра­лась в пос­тель.  
  
— Те­бе не хо­лод­но? — спро­сила Ми­чиру, об­хва­тив се­бя за та­лию. Она не­под­вижно сто­яла око­ло опус­тевше­го сту­ла и чувс­тво­вала ко­мок в гор­ле.  
  
 _Ха­ру так из­ме­нилась…_  
  
— Нет! А те­перь уби­рай­ся и ос­тавь ме­ня в по­кое! — Ха­рука от­верну­ла свое пы­ла­ющее ли­цо к сте­не и с го­ловой нак­ры­лась оде­ялом.  
  
— Ду­маю, я от­ре­аги­рова­ла бы так же… — Ми­чиру гром­ко вздох­ну­ла, уби­рая ап­течку. — Не вол­нуй­ся, у мис­те­ра Снай­де­ра не бы­ло Та­лис­ма­на. И не за­думы­вай­ся о мо­ей ре­ак­ции. Я нем­но­го по­горя­чилась. Мо­жет, это был шок от воз­можно­го па­дения с 13-го эта­жа не­бос­кре­ба, — скри­пач­ка по­дош­ла к две­ри и от­кры­ла ее. Но пе­ред тем как по­кинуть ком­на­ту, она нес­коль­ко мгно­вений мол­ча смот­ре­ла на ле­жащую в пос­те­ли Ха­руку.  
  
— Ты мне нра­вишь­ся та­кой, ка­кая ты есть, Ха­ру, — Ми­чиру ти­хо прик­ры­ла дверь.  
  
Ха­рука пе­ревер­ну­лась на спи­ну и в те­чение нес­коль­ких сле­ду­ющих ча­сов раз­гля­дыва­ла по­толок, прис­лу­шива­ясь к мяг­ким ме­лоди­ям скрип­ки.  
  
Ей нуж­но бы­ло о мно­гом по­думать.  
  
В пол­день она на­конец-то за­былась глу­боким, но не да­ющим от­ды­ха сном.


	4. Безмолвные воды

— Да­вай ус­тро­им се­бе ка­нику­лы!  
  
— Что? — Ха­рука, си­дев­шая на ди­ване и смот­ревшая но­вос­ти по те­леви­зору, под­ня­ла го­лову и удив­ленно взгля­нула на Ми­чиру. Во­ин оке­ана при­села ря­дом, по­ложив ей на ко­лени от­кры­тый ат­лас.  
  
— Мы еще ни ра­зу не от­ды­хали, а сей­час сто­ит та­кая прек­расная по­года. Теп­ло, сол­нечно, — до­вер­чи­вая улыб­ка ос­ве­тила ли­цо Ми­чиру. — И ни­чего не пред­ве­ща­ет, что вра­ги в бли­жай­шее вре­мя вы­берут но­вую жер­тву. По­чему бы нам не ис­поль­зо­вать это вре­мен­ное за­тишье?  
  
Гон­щи­ца вык­лю­чила те­леви­зор и по­ложи­ла пульт на стол. По­том она заг­ля­нула в ат­лас на сво­их ко­ленях. Часть Япо­нии бы­ла вы­деле­на тол­стой крас­ной ли­ни­ей.  
  
— Ка­нику­лы в го­рах? — - ти­хо спро­сила она, про­читав наз­ва­ния близ­ле­жащих го­родов, вхо­див­ших в об­ласть, очер­ченную крас­ной ли­ни­ей.  
  
— По­чему бы нет? Возь­мем ве­лоси­педы, а но­чевать бу­дем в па­лат­ке. Од­на или две не­дели бу­дут прос­то за­меча­тель­ны, — си­ние гла­за скри­пач­ки све­тились эн­ту­зи­аз­мом.  
  
Ха­рука мол­ча гля­дела на нее. Прош­ло око­ло не­дели с то­го вре­мени, ког­да де­мон пы­тал­ся заб­рать Крис­талл Чис­то­го Сер­дца по­жило­го ху­дож­ни­ка. Пос­ле то­го слу­чая они об этом не го­вори­ли. Они прос­то про­дол­жа­ли жить, как обыч­но. Ха­рука вер­ну­лась к тре­ниров­кам, а Ми­чиру при­няла учас­тие в нес­коль­ких не­боль­ших кон­цертах, про­водив­шихся в То­кио. Все бы­ло так же, как и до то­го про­ис­шес­твия на ве­черин­ке. Но в то­же вре­мя что-то из­ме­нилось.  
  
— Ты что, серь­ез­но? — спро­сила гон­щи­ца, но и ей пон­ра­вилась идея выб­рать­ся из го­рода на при­роду. Ос­та­вить по­зади все проб­ле­мы. За­быть о мис­сии. Все­го на нес­коль­ко дней. Но этих дней хва­тит, что­бы наб­рать­ся но­вых сил. Но­вых на­дежд.  
  
— Да… — сом­не­ние по­гаси­ло эн­ту­зи­азм Ми­чиру. Она да­же пред­ста­вить се­бе не мог­ла, что под­ру­га поп­ро­бу­ет от­ка­зать­ся. Она ду­мала толь­ко, что Ха­руке эта идея пон­ра­вит­ся так же, как и ей.  
  
 _На­вер­ное, это бы­ла глу­пая идея._  
  
— Но ес­ли ты не хо­чешь ехать… Что ж, я по­нимаю, что твои тре­ниров­ки важ­нее… и де­моны… и та­лис­ма­ны…  
  
 _Для ме­ня нет ни­чего важ­нее, чем ты._  
  
— Нет, Ми­чи-чан. Мне нра­вит­ся эта идея. Ког­да от­прав­ля­ем­ся? — Ха­рука свет­ло улыб­ну­лась и бы­ла счас­тли­ва уви­деть, что пе­чаль ис­чезла с ли­ца скри­пач­ки.  
  
— Спа­сибо, Ха­ру! — гон­щи­ца еще не ус­пе­ла от­ре­аги­ровать, как Ми­чиру уже об­ня­ла ее за та­лию и неж­но при­жалась.  
  
— Эй, не за­души ме­ня! — с тру­дом ска­зала Ха­рука и про­тив сво­его же­лания пок­расне­ла.  
  
— И бы­ло бы за что! — ус­мехну­лась Ми­чиру и взгля­нула в се­рые гла­за. Она поч­ти ле­жала на Ха­руке, си­дев­шей на мяг­ком ди­ване.  
  
 _Как при­ят­но чувс­тво­вать ее ря­дом._  
  
Скри­пач­ка под­ня­ла ру­ку и не­воль­но при­кос­ну­лась к ко­рот­ким свет­лым во­лосам Ха­руки, лас­ко­во рас­тре­пав их.  
  
 _Не­важ­но, жен­щи­на она или муж­чи­на._  
  
Ха­рука прос­то смот­ре­ла на нее, а по­том ин­стинктив­но об­хва­тила ру­ками строй­ное тель­це. И тут же нах­му­рилась.  
  
В то же са­мое мгно­вение Ми­чиру отс­тра­нилась и слег­ка пок­расне­ла.  
  
— Все в по­ряд­ке, Ха­ру? Как твоя спи­на? — за всю прош­лую не­делю она ни ра­зу не за­дава­ла это­го воп­ро­са о ра­нах. Но ни­ког­да не за­быва­ла о них.  
  
Она прос­то не сме­ла на­рушить мол­ча­ние, ко­торое, ка­залось, ок­ру­жало Ха­руку. Да и ее са­му то­же.  
  
— Я в по­ряд­ке, Ми­чи-чан. Не бес­по­кой­ся. Мне впол­не хва­тит сил, что­бы по­тащить рюк­зак. С ли­мона­дом, шо­колад­ка­ми, чип­са­ми и ваф­ля­ми.  
  
— Ба-а-а-а… — Ми­чиру скор­чи­ла ро­жицу, и Ха­рука не­воль­но хи­хик­ну­ла.  
  
— Эй, я приз­наю толь­ко та­кие ка­нику­лы.  
  
— Ну, я, ко­неч­но, не в та­кой прек­расной фор­ме. Но я возь­му за­жигал­ку, склад­ной нож, спаль­ный ме­шок и кое-ка­кие ле­карс­тва, — за­яви­ла скри­пач­ка, от­пра­вилась на кух­ню и заг­ля­нула в хо­лодиль­ник. — И нес­коль­ко бу­лочек, — до­бави­ла она пос­ле ос­мотра его внут­реннос­тей.  
  
— Зна­чит, я не­су вся­кую ерун­ду, а ты — по­лез­ные ве­щи, — Ха­рука при­села на круг­лый ку­хон­ный стол и за­пус­ти­ла ру­ку в свою ше­велю­ру. — На­де­юсь, они не ока­жут­ся слиш­ком тя­желы­ми для те­бя.  
  
— Эй, ты, по-мо­ему, за­быва­ешь, сколь­ко мо­гут ве­сить ли­монад и шо­колад­ки, — ус­мехну­лась Ми­чиру и обер­ну­лась. Счас­тли­вая улыб­ка лег­ла на ее ли­цо, ко­торое Ха­рука так лю­била.  
  
 _Ты слиш­ком ред­ко улы­ба­ешь­ся, Ми­чи-чан._  
  
— А ты за­была, ка­кая я силь­ная! — Ха­рука сос­тро­ила оби­жен­ное ли­цо, ко­торое всег­да зас­тавля­ло Ми­чиру сме­ять­ся. Так слу­чилось и на сей раз.  
  
— Мой силь­ный су­пер-ге­рой, — по­шути­ла она и сно­ва зас­ме­ялась.  
  
Ха­рука наб­лю­дала за ней с ши­рокой улыб­кой на ли­це. Сол­нце яр­ко све­тило сквозь рас­пахну­тое ок­но в кух­не, и ве­тер иг­рал во­лоса­ми цве­та мор­ской вол­ны.  
  
 _Она по­хожа на ан­ге­ла._  
  
Я ду­маю, мо­жем от­пра­вить­ся зав­тра ра­но ут­ром.  
  
— Ра­но ут­ром? — Ха­рука сос­тро­ила нес­час­тную ро­жицу и по­пыта­лась зев­нуть.  
  
— Ты пе­режи­вешь это. Я уве­рена, — Ми­чиру сно­ва от­кры­ла хо­лодиль­ник и вы­нула нес­коль­ко та­релок. — Я при­готов­лю еду, а ты по­чини мой ве­лоси­пед. До­гово­рились?  
  
— Что? Ты до сих пор не по­чини­ла ко­лесо? Оно же сло­малось поч­ти пол­го­да на­зад! — Ха­рука спрыг­ну­ла со сто­ла и ог­ля­дела со­дер­жи­мое та­релок.  
  
— Ну, у ме­ня же есть ты, что­бы чи­нить ве­лоси­педы, ведь так? Ха­ру! Толь­ко поп­ро­буй от­щипнуть хоть ку­сочек! Бу­дешь нес­коль­ко дней си­деть на го­лод­ном пай­ке.  
  
— Ну, не тог­да, ког­да ты со мной, — Ха­рука сно­ва пок­расне­ла, ког­да Ми­чиру под­ня­ла го­лову в от­вет на ее не­об­ду­ман­ные сло­ва. Гон­щи­ца наб­ра­ла в лег­кие по­боль­ше воз­ду­ха и по­вер­ну­лась к две­рям. — Я по­чиню твое ко­лесо, — ска­зала она и выш­ла из кух­ни.  
  
Ми­чиру смот­ре­ла на нее в те­чение нес­коль­ких мгно­вений, по­том взя­ла нож и при­нялась го­товить еду на бли­жай­шие нес­коль­ко дней.  
  
— Да… — про­шеп­та­ла она, и улыб­ка сколь­зну­ла по ее раз­ру­мянив­ше­муся ли­цу.  
  
~~***~~  
  
— С доб­рым ут­ром, Ха­ру!  
  
Ха­рука от­верну­лась от бод­ро­го го­лоса и на­тяну­ла оде­яло на го­лову.  
  
— Еще слиш­ком ра­но, — про­бор­мо­тала она и заж­му­рила гла­за, ког­да кто-то от­дернул за­навес­ки и впус­тил в ком­на­ту яр­кий сол­нечный свет.  
  
— Вста­вай! Мы едем от­ды­хать! — гром­ко объ­яви­ла Ми­чиру и зап­рыгну­ла на кро­вать. Она ух­ва­тила оде­яло и энер­гично ста­щила его прочь с Ха­руки.  
  
— Ми­чиру! — в сле­ду­ющую се­кун­ду Ха­рука се­ла на пос­те­ли, на­тяги­вая ткань об­ратно, прик­ры­вая свою на­готу. Прош­лым ве­чером бы­ло жар­ко, и пос­ле ду­ша гон­щи­ца лег­ла в пос­тель, не на­девая свою бе­лую ру­баш­ку. Так она мень­ше по­тела.  
  
Ес­ли бы я зна­ла, что Ми­чиру бу­дет бу­дить ме­ня, то ни­ког­да бы не…  
  
— Так, прос­ну­лась на­конец. Вста­вай же, моя со­вуш­ка. Зав­трак го­тов, и я со­бира­юсь вы­ехать до се­ми ча­сов.  
  
 _Она та­кая кра­сивая…_  
  
— Се­ми ча­сов? — про­бор­мо­тала Ха­рука и зев­ну­ла. — Сколь­ко уже?  
  
— Уже шесть, — от­ве­тила Ми­чиру и улыб­ну­лась, уви­дев шо­киро­ван­ное ли­цо Ха­руки. Она дру­желюб­но пот­ре­пала гон­щи­цу по не­покор­ным во­лосам и вер­ну­лась к две­ри.  
  
— Шесть ча­сов? — пе­рес­про­сила Ха­рука и сно­ва зев­ну­ла.  
  
— Да, — Ми­чиру по­кину­ла ком­на­ту под­ру­ги и от­пра­вилась на кух­ню.  
  
— Ты не­нор­маль­ная! — прок­ри­чала Ха­рука ей вслед и плюх­ну­лась об­ратно на пос­тель. Она сно­ва зев­ну­ла, но улыб­ну­лась, стя­гивая с се­бя оде­яло, что­бы одеть­ся.  
  
~~***~~  
  
Мир быс­тро мель­кал пе­ред их гла­зами. То­кио, дру­гие го­рода, при­горо­ды, лу­га, ри­совые по­ля, де­ревья, ре­ки и не­боль­шие озе­ра уле­тали на­зад на боль­шой ско­рос­ти. Толь­ко сол­нце, ка­залось, зас­ты­ло в без­донном бе­зоб­лачном не­бе.  
  
Ми­чиру ти­хо си­дела воз­ле ок­на и смот­ре­ла на пей­за­жи ро­дины. Они вы­еха­ли из То­кио в го­ры на по­ез­де. Боль­шой го­род был при­мер­но в двух­стах ми­лях от то­го мес­та, где они со­бира­лись про­вес­ти ка­нику­лы. Они ре­шили ос­та­новить свой вы­бор на этом ви­де тран­спор­та, так как дру­гие пу­ти к го­рам про­лега­ли че­рез раз­личные круп­ные го­рода, Ми­чиру же хо­тела пос­мотреть на при­роду, а не на стек­ло, бе­тон и гу­дящие ма­шины.  
  
По­езд скрыл­ся в длин­ном тем­ном тон­не­ле. Ми­чиру при­щури­лась, ког­да они выс­коль­зну­ли на от­кры­тое прос­транс­тво и в ок­но уда­рил яр­кий сол­нечный свет.  
  
Скри­пач­ка по­чувс­тво­вала чью-то го­лову на сво­ем пле­че и бро­сила взгляд на спя­щую ря­дом Ха­руку. Ми­чиру улыб­ну­лась, наб­лю­дая за спя­щей гон­щи­цей.  
  
 _Все-та­ки это бы­ло для нее слиш­ком ра­но._  
  
Она за­дум­чи­во про­тяну­ла ле­вую ру­ку и неж­но пот­ре­пала ко­рот­кие свет­лые во­лосы. На ощупь они ка­зались та­кими шел­ко­вис­ты­ми. Ми­чиру нра­вилось это ощу­щение. Ха­рука на нес­коль­ко се­кунд при­от­кры­ла свои гла­за. Она сон­но пос­мотре­ла скри­пач­ке в ли­цо и ус­та­ло улыб­ну­лась. За­тем теп­лой ру­кой пой­ма­ла лас­ка­ющую ла­донь Ми­чиру и креп­ко сжа­ла ее.  
  
— Еще толь­ко две ми­нут­ки, — про­шеп­та­ла она, сно­ва пог­ру­жа­ясь в дре­му.  
  
 _Она та­кая хо­рошень­кая._  
  
Ми­чиру неж­но сжа­ла ла­донь, воз­вра­ща­ясь к со­зер­ца­нию ми­ра сквозь ок­но. Она бы­ла счас­тли­ва. Пос­ледний раз она вы­ез­жа­ла на ка­нику­лы, толь­ко ког­да ей бы­ло все­го де­сять лет. На нас­то­ящие ка­нику­лы, а не на эк­скур­сию. И впер­вые она бы­ла не од­на. Она еха­ла от­ды­хать вмес­те с Ха­ру!  
  
Дверь в их ку­пе рас­пахну­лась, и внутрь вош­ла жен­щи­на лет со­рока.  
  
— Мож­но при­сесть?  
  
Ми­чиру нес­коль­ко се­кунд ог­ля­дыва­ла во­шед­шую.  
  
На вид ей лет со­рок, но оде­та и нак­ра­шена она, как двад­ца­тилет­няя де­вуш­ка.  
  
— Да.  
  
Жен­щи­на се­ла, одер­нув чер­ную юб­ку и оп­ра­вив бе­лую блуз­ку.  
  
 _На­вер­ня­ка это биз­нес-ле­ди._  
  
По­ка жен­щи­на прос­матри­вала боль­шую га­зету, Ми­чиру про­дол­жа­ла смот­реть в ок­но.  
  
— Еде­те на ка­нику­лы? — про­рони­ла на­конец жен­щи­на, сколь­знув взгля­дом по па­роч­ке нап­ро­тив нее и их рюк­за­кам.  
  
— Да. Хо­тим про­вес­ти па­ру дней в го­рах, — веж­ли­во от­ве­тила Ми­чиру, но го­ловы не по­вер­ну­ла.  
  
— Как ро­ман­тично! Ког­да я бы­ла мо­лода, то мы с му­жем то­же вы­бира­лись на та­кие за­меча­тель­ные ка­нику­лы. Но сей­час он слиш­ком бо­лен для та­ких прик­лю­чений. Те­перь мы про­водим от­пуск в Ев­ро­пе.  
  
— Как ин­те­рес­но, — на са­мом де­ле Ми­чиру хо­телось толь­ко од­но­го — что­бы жен­щи­на за­мол­ча­ла. Она со­чиня­ла но­вую пес­ню и нуж­да­лась в по­кое, что­бы выс­тро­ить но­вую ме­лодию в сво­ем соз­на­нии.  
  
Не­кото­рое вре­мя они еха­ли мол­ча.  
  
— А от­ку­да вы?  
  
— Из То­кио, — Ми­чиру пос­та­ралась не за­катить гла­за. Бы­ло до­воль­но слож­но не вы­казать, нас­коль­ко ей скуч­но.  
  
— Хо­роший го­род. И да­лекий, — скри­пач­ка не мог­ла не по­чувс­тво­вать, как взгляд жен­щи­ны пе­ребе­гал с сон­но­го ли­ца Ха­руки на ее ли­цо. — Твой па­рень, по­хоже, очень ус­тал.  
  
— Ха­рука — ужас­ная со­ва.  
  
— Но се­год­ня он не спал до по­луд­ня. Это так ро­ман­тично, — меч­та­тель­но ска­зала жен­щи­на и ус­та­вилась в по­толок. — В юнос­ти лю­бовь всег­да так ро­ман­тична. Ког­да я бы­ла в ва­шем воз­расте, я ве­рила, что в мо­их си­лах из­ме­нить весь мир. Что вмес­те со сво­им воз­люблен­ным я мо­гу дви­гать го­ры. А те­перь он мой муж, а мы так ни­чего и не сдви­нули. Но мы счас­тли­вы вмес­те, а ведь это глав­ное, не так ли?  
  
Ми­чиру пос­мотре­ла на Ха­руку, и ее гла­за ис­полни­лись пе­чали.  
  
 _Это, дол­жно быть, за­меча­тель­но — взрос­леть ря­дом с тем, ко­го лю­бишь._  
  
— Да… — про­шеп­та­ла она.  
  
 _Где бу­дет моя Ха­ру, ког­да мне стук­нет со­рок?_  
  
Ми­чиру скло­нила свою го­лову к го­лове Ха­руки и прик­ры­ла гла­за.  
  
 _Дос­тигну ли я ког­да-ни­будь это­го воз­раста или по­гиб­ну рань­ше от ру­ки де­мона?_  
  
Жен­щи­на, ка­жет­ся, хо­тела ска­зать что-то еще, но ее прер­ва­ло со­об­ще­ние по внут­ренне­му ра­дио.  
  
Ми­чиру от­кры­ла гла­за и пос­та­ралась за­быть о грус­тных мыс­лях. Сей­час они еха­ли от­ды­хать, и в эти нес­коль­ко дней ни­каких де­монов не бу­дет. Ни­какие та­лис­ма­ны и ни­какие мис­сии не пот­ре­вожат их по­коя.  
  
— Ха­ру, — шеп­ну­ла скри­пач­ка и сжа­ла ее теп­лую ла­донь.  
  
 _Это так при­ят­но!_  
  
— Что… — про­бор­мо­тала гон­щи­ца, и Ми­чиру по­няла, что та не хо­чет от­крыть гла­за и окон­ча­тель­но прос­нуть­ся.  
  
— Вста­вай, Ха­ру. По­езд при­будет на стан­цию че­рез пять ми­нут, а нам еще нуж­но под­го­товить ве­лоси­педы.  
  
— Ну так под­го­товь их и дай мне эти пять ми­нут… — го­лос Ха­руки все еще был по­лон сна, и она ти­хо по­зевы­вала.  
  
— Иног­да ты прос­то ужас, — про­шеп­та­ла Ми­чиру, но улыб­ну­лась, нак­ло­нив­шись к Ха­руке и слег­ка це­луя ее в обе ще­ки. Гла­за гон­щи­цы мгно­вен­но рас­пахну­лись и в сму­щении ус­та­вились на скри­пач­ку. Ха­рука слег­ка пок­расне­ла.  
  
— Прос­ну­лась на­конец? — ус­мехну­лась де­вуш­ка и вста­ла.  
  
 _На­де­юсь, она не слы­шала сту­ка мо­его сер­дца._  
  
Ми­чиру по­дош­ла к рюк­за­кам и вя­ла их в свои дро­жащие ру­ки.  
  
— Да­вай, Ха­ру. Я не со­бира­юсь про­пус­тить стан­цию!  
  
— Да… — про­шеп­та­ла Ха­рука и по­тяну­лась, про­гоняя сон­ли­вость и ус­по­ка­ивая вне­зап­но нап­рягше­еся те­ло. В те­чение нес­коль­ких мгно­вений мож­но бы­ло раз­ли­чить ли­нии фи­гуры гон­щи­цы сквозь ее прос­торную жел­тую ру­баш­ку, ко­торую Ха­рука но­сила на­выпуск по­верх ко­рот­ких си­них джин­сов. Ми­чиру за­мети­ла не­до­умен­ный взгляд биз­нес-ле­ди, ко­торый быс­тро пе­решел в неч­то иное, худ­шее.  
  
Сна­чала она пос­мотре­ла на Ха­руку, а за­тем на Ми­чиру.  
  
 _Не смот­ри на ме­ня так!_  
  
Скри­пач­ка сно­ва ус­лы­шала спо­кой­ный го­лос гон­щи­цы в сво­ем соз­на­нии.  
  
Ми­чиру взя­ла в ле­вую ру­ку вто­рой рюк­зак и ух­ва­тила пра­вой рюк­зак Ха­руки. За­тем мол­ча выш­ла из ку­пе. Вне­зап­но она смог­ла по­нять стран­ное по­веде­ние Ха­руки. Но ми­рить­ся с этим она не со­бира­лась.  
  
— Все в по­ряд­ке? — спро­сила гон­щи­ца, за­бирая ве­лоси­пед. Она за­мети­ла тень пе­чали на ли­це скри­пач­ки, но не по­нима­ла, что бы­ло ее при­чиной. Они при­еха­ли от­ды­хать. Не бы­ло ни­каких при­чин жа­ловать­ся.  
  
— Да, — Ми­чиру по­вер­ну­ла го­лову и счас­тли­во улыб­ну­лась. Ког­да по­езд при­был на стан­цию, они выш­ли.  
  
Ми­чиру не ста­ла ог­ля­дывать­ся на жен­щи­ну, ко­торая мол­ча наб­лю­дала за ни­ми. С осуж­де­ни­ем.  
  
~~***~~  
  
Яр­кое сол­нце си­яло в бес­край­нем не­бе. Ма­лень­кая ре­чуш­ка про­тека­ла близ пес­ча­ной тро­пин­ки, по ко­торой они еха­ли. На путь ло­жились те­ни от ог­ромных де­ревь­ев, на ок­рес­тных лу­гах пас­лись ко­ровы.  
  
Ми­чиру под­ня­ла го­лову и пос­мотре­ла на го­ры, прид­ви­гав­ши­еся все бли­же и бли­же. Ско­ро они бу­дут ок­ру­жать пут­ни­ков со всех сто­рон.  
  
 _Воз­можно, нам удас­тся заб­рать­ся на эту вы­сокую вер­ши­ну. На­вер­но, это пот­ря­са­ющее чувс­тво — быть на вер­ши­не ми­ра…_  
  
Она счас­тли­во вздох­ну­ла и на нес­коль­ко мгно­вений зак­ры­ла гла­за, нас­лажда­ясь све­жим ве­тер­ком, иг­равшим с ее во­лоса­ми.  
  
Ха­рука по­вер­ну­ла го­лову и слег­ка улыб­ну­лась, уви­дев ра­дость на ли­це под­ру­ги.  
  
 _Она та­кая кра­сивая. Как ан­гел…_  
  
Ха­рука вздох­ну­ла и сос­ре­дото­чилась на до­роге под ко­леса­ми ее гор­но­го ве­лоси­педа. Ей хо­телось рас­ска­зать Ми­чиру о сво­их чувс­твах. Но она не сме­ла. Что ес­ли та не пой­мет ее? Ес­ли та пос­ме­ет­ся над ней?..  
  
 _Что ес­ли я по­теряю сво­его единс­твен­но­го дру­га?_  
  
Они дос­тигли раз­вилки, и Ха­рука свер­ну­ла впра­во, да­же не заг­ля­нув в кар­ту, ко­торая ле­жала в ее рюк­за­ке.  
  
— По­чему ты выб­ра­ла это нап­равле­ние? — спро­сила Ми­чиру, дог­нав ее. Ха­рука бы­ла очень быс­трой. Иног­да слиш­ком быс­трой для скри­пач­ки. Но гон­щи­ца сбра­сыва­ла ско­рость, ког­да за­меча­ла это.  
  
— По­тому что эта до­рога ве­дет к гор­но­му озе­ру, моя ру­салоч­ка.  
  
— Здо­рово. А то я уже вспо­тела, — они при­были на стан­цию че­тыре ча­са на­зад и все эти че­тыре ча­са еха­ли по нап­равле­нию к го­рам. Ми­чиру ни­ког­да не приз­на­лась бы в этом, но на са­мом де­ле она ус­та­ла.  
  
 _Что ж, я не та­кая вы­нос­ли­вая, как Ха­рука._  
  
— Я так хо­чу ис­ку­пать­ся.  
  
— Но во­да очень хо­лод­ная, — уди­вилась Ха­рука, зная Ми­чиру. Скри­пач­ка пос­то­ян­но мер­зла. Да­же в са­мое жар­кое ле­то. Но ес­ли она бы­ла в сво­ем эле­мен­те — во­де — то всег­да чувс­тво­вала се­бя прек­расно. Ми­чиру ни­ког­да не жа­лова­лась на тем­пе­рату­ру во­ды.  
  
— Те­бя ник­то не зас­тавля­ет лезть со мной в во­ду — зас­ме­ялась Ми­чиру и нег­ромко вскрик­ну­ла, нас­ко­чив ко­лесом на не­заме­чен­ный ка­мень на до­роге. Но она спра­вилась с уп­равле­ни­ем и не упа­ла.  
  
— Ты в по­ряд­ке? — Ха­рука ос­та­нови­ла свой ве­лоси­пед ря­дом с Ми­чиру и за­бот­ли­во пос­мотре­ла на нее.  
  
— Не бес­по­кой­ся, — Ми­чиру зас­ме­ялась и при­бави­ла ско­рость. — Кто пос­ледний — тот ле­нивый цып­ле­нок! — за­яви­ла она, отъ­ехав до­воль­но да­леко.  
  
— Мо­шен­ни­ца! — Ха­рука пог­на­лась за ней. Она не мог­ла не рас­хо­хотать­ся.  
  
Спус­тя час они доб­ра­лись до озе­ра. Оно бы­ло ок­ру­жено де­ревь­ями, а го­ры, ка­залось, бы­ли сов­сем ря­дом. Но что­бы доб­рать­ся до них, пот­ре­бова­лось бы еще нес­коль­ко ча­сов.  
  
— Как здесь мир­но, — ска­зала Ми­чиру, опус­тив ве­лоси­пед на зем­лю и под­хо­дя к озе­ру. Она сту­пила но­гами в прох­ладную во­ду.  
  
Ни­чего не слыш­но. Ни шу­ма боль­шо­го го­рода, ни глу­пых за­яв­ле­ний обоз­ленных лю­дей. Ни кри­ков жертв. Ни бе­зум­но­го сме­ха де­монов.  
  
Ми­чиру ши­роко рас­ки­нула ру­ки и зак­ры­ла гла­за. Она чувс­тво­вала во­ду и слы­шала ше­лест листь­ев.  
  
Ха­рука, рас­кла­дывав­шая в те­ни оде­яло, взгля­нула вверх и за­любо­валась под­ру­гой.  
  
— Ми­чи-чан…  
  
Же­лание по­дой­ти к ней и об­нять бы­ло поч­ти неп­ре­одо­лимым. Ха­рука сжа­ла ку­лаки и ин­стинктив­но от­сту­пила на­зад.  
  
 _Мо­жет, это бы­ло и не та­кой уж хо­рошей иде­ей — по­ехать на от­дых с ней…_  
  
— Да? — Ми­чиру обер­ну­лась и под­бе­жала к гон­щи­це. Ха­рука улыб­ну­лась, и озор­ное вы­раже­ние вер­ну­лось на ее ли­цо.  
  
— Я про­голо­далась, — за­яви­ла она и усе­лась на оде­яло.  
  
— Ну, мо­жет я и по­могу те­бе, — Ми­чиру опус­ти­лась ря­дом на ко­лени и ис­сле­дова­ла со­дер­жи­мое сво­его рюк­за­ка. — Вот нес­коль­ко сэн­дви­чей с са­латом, кол­ба­са и яб­ло­ки. А у те­бя ли­монад, — на­конец ска­зала она. Ее си­ние гла­за си­яли счасть­ем, ког­да она пе­реда­ла еду во вне­зап­но по­холо­дев­шие ру­ки гон­щи­цы.  
  
— А ты раз­ве не хо­чешь есть? — спро­сила Ха­рука, раз­во­рачи­вая сэн­дви­чи.  
  
— Хо­чу, но сна­чала нем­но­го поп­ла­ваю, — Ми­чиру сня­ла свою фут­болку че­рез го­лову и бро­сила на оде­яло. Ха­рука за­каш­ля­лась, по­тому что сэн­дви­чи вне­зап­но по­каза­лись ей очень су­хими. По­том она уви­дела, что под го­лубой фут­болкой на Ми­чиру был на­дет ку­паль­ник.  
  
Взмет­нув брыз­ги, Ми­чиру вбе­жала в хо­лод­ную во­ду. Раз­ле­тев­ши­еся кап­ли зас­верка­ли в яр­ких лу­чах сол­нца. Ми­чиру сто­яла в цен­тре фон­та­на и счас­тли­во зас­ме­ялась, ког­да Ха­рука по­пыта­лась за­щитить­ся ру­ками от ле­тящих в нее брызг.  
  
Гон­щи­ца сня­ла сол­нечные оч­ки и ти­хо наб­лю­дала за под­ру­гой.  
  
 _Я так силь­но люб­лю те­бя!_  
  
Во­да ус­по­ко­илась, и Ми­чиру ста­ла пла­вать вдоль и по­перек ма­лень­ко­го озе­ра. Ха­рука вздох­ну­ла и, по­кон­чив с сэн­дви­чем, от­ки­нулась на оде­яло. Она зак­ры­ла гла­за и нас­лажда­лась по­ко­ем, ок­ру­жав­шим их. Ред­ким по­ко­ем.  
  
Она до­воль­но дол­го ле­жала так. За­тем она вне­зап­но по­чувс­тво­вала нес­коль­ко хо­лод­ных ка­пель сквозь свою жел­тую ру­баш­ку и по­мор­щи­лась. От­крыв гла­за, она уви­дела сме­юще­еся ли­цо Ми­чиру, об­рамлен­ное мок­ры­ми ак­ва­мари­новы­ми во­лоса­ми. Та­кими хо­лод­ны­ми во­лоса­ми.  
  
— Й­и­ии! — в сле­ду­ющее мгно­вение Ха­рука вско­чила. — Во­да и впрямь ле­дяная! — гром­ко за­яви­ла она.  
  
— За­то ос­ве­жа­ет. Да­вай, Ха­ру. Толь­ко пять ми­нут. Но они со­вер­шат чу­до, по­верь мне, — Ми­чиру приб­ли­зилась, и Ха­рука в ужа­се пос­мотре­ла на нее.  
  
— Нет! Она точ­но слиш­ком хо­лод­ная! — гон­щи­ца вскрик­ну­ла, ког­да Ми­чиру дот­ро­нулась до ее пра­вой но­ги ле­дяны­ми паль­чи­ками. — Ты не­выно­сима!  
  
— Я знаю, — не­хоро­шая ух­мылка по­яви­лась на ли­це Ми­чиру, ког­да она схва­тила Ха­руку за ру­ку, что­бы по­казать той до­рогу к озе­ру.  
  
— Нет! — сно­ва ска­зала Ха­рука и хо­тела вер­нуть­ся на оде­яло.  
  
— Эй, мне не ну­жен скунс в на­шей па­лат­ке, — за­яви­ла Ми­чиру, уже сто­яв­шая од­ной но­гой в хо­лод­ной во­де.  
  
— У нас толь­ко од­на па­лат­ка? — спро­сила Ха­рука удив­ленно, и скри­пач­ка ис­поль­зо­вала этот мо­мент, что­бы за­тащить гон­щи­цу в озе­ро.  
  
— Ми­чиру! — за­дох­ну­лась Ха­рука, вы­бира­ясь об­ратно. — Ты ме­ня убить хо­чешь?! — она по­пыта­лась выб­рать­ся из во­ды, но Ми­чиру ока­залась быс­трее.  
  
Ха­рука бы­ла быс­трее вет­ра на сво­ей ма­шине, мо­тоцик­ле или в бе­ге, но в во­де во­ин бес­край­не­го оке­ана бы­ла не­побе­дима.  
  
Она быс­тро об­хва­тила Ха­руку за та­лию и по­тяну­ла вглубь.  
  
— Уже ухо­дишь? — по­шути­ла она и за­хихи­кала, ког­да Ха­рука по­вер­ну­лась и по­пыта­лась оку­нуть ее с го­ловой в во­ду. Но Ми­чиру сно­ва бы­ла быс­трее. Она увер­ну­лась, и под во­дой ока­залась как раз Ха­рука. Ища воз­ду­ха, гон­щи­ца пос­ко­рее вы­ныр­ну­ла на по­вер­хность. Ми­чиру, по­ка Ха­рука ис­ка­ла ее гла­зами, по­доб­ра­лась сза­ди и за­щеко­тала под­ру­гу. Ха­рука ве­село взвиз­гну­ла и по­пыта­лась за­щищать­ся, но в сво­ем эле­мен­те Ми­чиру бы­ла силь­нее.  
  
— Так ты бо­ишь­ся ще­кот­ки, моя ми­лая Ха­ру? — шут­ли­во спро­сила Ми­чиру и про­дол­жи­ла пыт­ку.  
  
— Ми­чи, умо­ляю… — бес­по­мощ­но зас­ме­ялась Ха­рука.  
  
Вне­зап­но Ми­чиру прек­ра­тила ис­тя­зание, об­хва­тила Ха­руку за та­лию и сжа­ла ее в объ­ять­ях. Она по­ложи­ла го­лову гон­щи­це на пле­чо и зак­ры­ла гла­за.  
  
— Я люб­лю, ког­да ты сме­ешь­ся, — ти­хо ска­зала она. — Ты сме­ешь­ся слиш­ком ред­ко, — нес­коль­ко мгно­вений она прос­то креп­ко при­жима­лась к Ха­руке.  
  
Гон­щи­ца слег­ка вздох­ну­ла, но на­рушить мол­ча­ние не пос­ме­ла.  
  
Так они и сто­яли в хо­лод­ной во­де, не дви­га­ясь.  
  
— За­мер­зла? — спро­сила Ми­чиру че­рез не­кото­рое вре­мя, по­чувс­тво­вав, что Ха­рука дро­жит.  
  
— Нет, во­да прос­то очень го­рячая! — с иро­ни­ей от­ве­тила гон­щи­ца и по­вер­ну­лась к под­ру­ге. Ми­чиру не­воль­но вски­нула ру­ки и по­ложи­ла ла­дони на ще­ки Ха­руки. Свет­лые во­лосы на­мок­ли и гон­щи­ца выг­ля­дела нес­коль­ко бо­лее воз­бужден­ной, чем обыч­но. Жел­тая ру­баш­ка вся вы­мок­ла, и Ми­чиру мог­ла ви­деть сквозь ткань грудь Ха­руки. Скри­пач­ка вни­матель­но пос­мотре­ла в се­рые гла­за.  
  
 _Она нас­то­ящая жен­щи­на._  
  
Ми­чиру улыб­ну­лась и про­вела ру­кой по блед­ным ще­кам гон­щи­цы.  
  
 _Но это для ме­ня ни­чего не ме­ня­ет…_  
  
По­том она за­мети­ла по­синев­шие гу­бы и дрожь, ко­торая про­дол­жа­ла сот­ря­сать те­ло под­ру­ги.  
  
— Пой­дем на бе­рег, по­ка ты сов­сем не прод­рогла, — ска­зала Ми­чиру и поп­лы­ла к бе­регу.  
  
— Ка­кая пре­дус­мотри­тель­ная! — хмык­ну­ла Ха­рука и пос­ле­дова­ла за ней.  
  
 _Дь­явол, мне хо­лод­но!_  
  
Ха­рука выб­ра­лась из во­ды и по­дош­ла к рас­сте­лен­но­му на зем­ле оде­ялу.  
  
 _И в то же вре­мя мне так го­рячо!_  
  
— Вот… — Ми­чиру по­дала ей боль­шое по­лотен­це, гля­дя на нее си­яющи­ми гла­зами. — Ты сер­дишь­ся?  
  
— Нет… — Ха­рука рас­хо­хота­лась за­видев жа­лоб­ное вы­раже­ние на ли­це Ми­чиру. За­тем на­чала су­шить свои во­лосы. — Но иног­да с то­бой прос­то не сов­ла­дать.  
  
— На­де­юсь, — Ми­чиру лег­ла на сол­нце­пеке, что­бы вы­сушить ку­паль­ник, и впи­лась зу­бами в зе­леное яб­ло­ко, ко­торые она очень лю­била. — Ос­та­нем­ся тут на ночь? — спро­сила она и пос­мотре­ла в не­бо. Они про­вели око­ло озе­ра всю вто­рую по­лови­ну дня, и сол­нце уже са­дилось.  
  
— По­чему бы нет? Хо­рошее мес­то, — Ха­рука сглот­ну­ла, вспом­нив, что у них бы­ла толь­ко од­на па­лат­ка.  
  
 _По­чему она взя­ла толь­ко од­ну па­лат­ку?_  
  
Гон­щи­ца по­рылась в сво­ем рюк­за­ке, ища теп­лые ве­щи, и за­дума­лась о том, как бы пе­ре­одеть­ся не на гла­зах у Ми­чиру. Не крас­нея.  
  
 _Ну, мы обе жен­щи­ны. Все в по­ряд­ке, ес­ли она уви­дит. Дру­гое де­ло, ес­ли бы я бы­ла пар­нем._  
  
Ха­рука взгля­нула на Ми­чиру и слег­ка вздох­ну­ла. Она все еще пом­ни­ла при­кос­но­вения рук, об­ни­мав­ших ее за та­лию. Ощу­щение ма­лень­ко­го те­ла, при­жав­ше­гося к ее.  
  
 _Это для нее ни­чего осо­бен­но­го не оз­на­чало. Так ведь?_  
  
— Ты пос­та­вишь па­лат­ку, — ус­та­ло ска­зала Ми­чиру и при­щури­лась от лу­чей сол­нца, ко­торые ста­нови­лись все сла­бее и сла­бее с каж­дой ми­нутой. Уже где-ни­будь че­рез час ста­нет сов­сем тем­но, в го­рах сол­нце са­дит­ся быс­трее, чем у мо­ря.  
  
— Ну, а ты? — Ха­рука быс­тро сме­нила жел­тую ру­баш­ку на чер­ную. Ми­чиру наб­лю­дала за ней, по­вер­нув го­лову. Улыб­ка сколь­зи­ла по ее ли­цу.  
  
— Ну, а я нач­ну мо­лить­ся, что­бы эта па­лат­ка не об­ру­шилась на нас пос­ре­ди но­чи, — Ми­чиру вскрик­ну­ла, ког­да Ха­рука вне­зап­но ока­залась ря­дом и за­щеко­тала ее.  
  
— Прос­ти… — она счас­тли­во зас­ме­ялась и рас­кры­ла объ­ятия. — Я знаю, что зас­лу­жила… — го­лос Ми­чиру обор­вался, ког­да она уви­дела стран­ное вы­раже­ние на ли­це Ха­руки. Гон­щи­ца пе­рес­та­ла ще­котать под­ру­гу и ее теп­лые ла­дони зас­ты­ли на бед­рах Ми­чиру.  
  
 _Мне нра­вит­ся это чувс­тво. Быть ря­дом с ней._  
  
Се­рые гла­за ста­ли серь­ез­ны­ми, ког­да Ха­рука на­чала кло­нить­ся впе­ред. Ми­чиру мол­ча наб­лю­дала за ней, и ее улыб­ка мед­ленно ис­че­зала с ли­ца. Она хо­тела ска­зать что-ни­будь. Хоть что-то. Но ее го­лос боль­ше ей не по­вино­вал­ся. По­это­му она прос­то смот­ре­ла в се­рые гла­за, ко­торые так лю­била, и на­де­ялась.  
  
 _Что я де­лаю?_  
  
Ха­рука за­мер­ла в двух дюй­мах от ли­ца Ми­чиру. Она мог­ла чувс­тво­вать ее теп­лое ды­хание на сво­ей ще­ке.  
  
— Мне луч­ше за­нять­ся па­лат­кой, — гон­щи­ца от­верну­лась и быс­тро вста­ла. За­тем взя­ла свой рюк­зак и вы­тащи­ла из не­го зе­леную ткань.  
  
Ми­чиру зак­ры­ла гла­за и по­чему-то по­чувс­тво­вала сле­зы на рес­ни­цах.  
  
 _По­чему я ра­зоча­рова­на?_  
  
На озе­ро опус­ти­лось мол­ча­ние. И ник­то из них не смел на­рушить его.  
  
~~***~~  
  
Ночь бы­ла тем­ной. Звез­ды све­тили да­леко ввер­ху, в бес­край­нем не­бе. Сол­нце заш­ло, и вмес­те с ним ис­чезла лет­няя жа­ра. Ха­рука си­дела воз­ле кос­тра. Длин­ный чер­ный сви­тер сог­ре­вал ее. Она гля­дела на язы­ки пла­мени и пы­талась по­нять, по­чему ей бы­ло так боль­но. Она на ка­нику­лах. С Ми­чиру! Но, вмес­то то­го что­бы быть счас­тли­вой, она чувс­тво­вала се­бя опус­то­шен­ной. И оди­нокой.  
  
Скри­пач­ка заб­ра­лась в па­лат­ку нес­коль­ко ча­сов на­зад. Но Ха­рука не мог­ла спать. Она прос­то си­дела там и лю­бова­лась ночью в го­рах. Она слы­шала шум де­ревь­ев и кри­ки ноч­ных жи­вот­ных, ко­торые охо­тились сей­час. Она ста­ралась зас­та­вить се­бя за­быть сло­ва то­го гру­бого муж­чи­ны.  
  
Еще че­рез час Ха­рука вздох­ну­ла и сда­лась. Бы­ло уже око­ло ча­са но­чи, а она не хо­тела ус­нуть на ве­лоси­педе зав­тра ут­ром.  
  
 _Мне луч­ше лечь спать._  
  
Она за­туши­ла огонь и ти­хо проб­ра­лась в па­лат­ку. Ми­чиру ле­жала в сво­ем спаль­ном меш­ке и креп­ко спа­ла.  
  
 _Иног­да я ей за­видую…_  
  
Ха­рука заб­ра­лась в свой спаль­ный ме­шок и от­верну­лась к стен­ке па­лат­ки. Она раз­дра­жен­но зак­ры­ла гла­за. Но она зна­ла, что прой­дет мно­го вре­мени, преж­де чем она смо­жет зас­нуть. Ус­нуть не да­ющим от­ды­ха сном, на­пол­ненным пу­га­ющи­ми сна­ми.  
  
Ми­чиру рас­пахну­ла гла­за и нес­коль­ко мгно­вений изу­чала спи­ну Ха­руки. За­тем сно­ва ус­та­вилась в по­толок.  
  
 _Мне так хо­лод­но!_  
  
Спаль­ный ме­шок не мог сог­реть ее. Но она не сме­ла поп­ро­сить Ха­руку о…  
  
 _О чем? Об­нять ме­ня пок­репче? По­дарить мне нем­но­го сво­его теп­ла? Прог­нать все мои стра­хи?_  
  
Ми­чиру зак­ры­ла гла­за, но не смог­ла спра­вить­ся со сле­зами. Они мед­ленно па­дали с ее блед­ных щек. Она не из­да­ла ни зву­ка. Ни еди­ного вздо­ха не сор­ва­лось с ее дро­жащих губ. По край­ней ме­ре од­но­му она на­учи­лась пос­ле смер­ти ро­дите­лей — ес­ли не мо­жешь сдер­жать­ся, плачь так, что­бы ник­то это­го не за­мечал. Что­бы ник­то не смот­рел на те­бя с под­дель­ной жа­лостью.  
  
Уже нас­ту­пил рас­свет, ког­да она на­конец-то пог­ру­зилась в лег­кую дре­му без сно­виде­ний.  
  
~~***~~  
  
Ми­чиру по­дави­ла зе­вок и ус­та­ло пос­мотре­ла на свою та­рел­ку с су­пом. Ланч все еще был го­рячий. Но ей сов­сем не хо­телось есть. Не бы­ло ап­пе­тита.  
  
Скри­пач­ка под­ня­ла го­лову и ог­ля­дела тер­ра­су ма­лень­ко­го рес­то­ран­чи­ка. Он был по­хож на ста­рый де­ревен­ский до­мик, за­терян­ный в зе­леной до­лине. Мо­жет, ког­да-то он и был им, но сей­час стал гос­ти­ницей для го­лод­ных ту­рис­тов.  
  
Ми­чиру сно­ва ус­та­вилась в суп, и тош­но­та под­сту­пила к гор­лу. Сто­ял жар­кий лет­ний день, и она зна­ла, что бы­ла единс­твен­ной, кто одел на се­бя тол­стый сви­тер. Сол­нце не­мило­сер­дно пек­ло. Но Ми­чиру все рав­но мер­зла.  
  
— Эй, ма­лыш­ка. Ты тут сов­сем од­на? — спро­сил муж­ской го­лос, и ка­кой-то па­рень при­сел на со­сед­ний стул. Он с лю­бопытс­твом ее раз­гля­дывал, и Ми­чиру вздох­ну­ла. — Го­ры мо­гут быть опас­ны для та­кой кра­сивой де­вуш­ки, как ты.  
  
— Не вол­нуй­ся, су­пер-ге­рой. У ме­ня есть за­щит­ник, — от­ве­тила скри­пач­ка и ука­зала на Ха­руку, ко­торая ба­лан­си­рова­ла с ко­лой в ру­ках, пы­та­ясь за­пих­нуть сда­чу в кар­ман ко­рот­ких джин­сов.  
  
Ког­да Ми­чиру прос­ну­лась ут­ром, Ха­рука уже выб­ра­лась из па­лат­ки и го­тови­ла зав­трак. Они по­гово­рили о раз­ном и пос­те­пен­но вер­ну­лись к той лег­кой без­за­бот­ности, с ко­торой на­чина­ли прош­лый день. Соб­рав па­лат­ку, они про­дол­жи­ли свое пу­тешес­твие. Ха­рука бы­ла за­дор­ной, как всег­да, а Ми­чиру пы­талась быть та­кой же счас­тли­вой, как и вче­ра. Но все-та­ки что-то бы­ло не так.  
  
 _Мы так и не по­гово­рили о вче­раш­нем ве­чере._  
  
— А… ну… — па­рень, ка­залось, по­терял весь свой за­пал, гля­дя, как гон­щи­ца приб­ли­жа­ет­ся к сто­лику. — Ну тог­да я же­лаю вам при­ят­но­го дня, ле­ди. До сви­дания, — ска­зал он ти­хо и ото­шел.  
  
— По­ка… — про­бор­мо­тала Ми­чиру и сно­ва вер­ну­лась к со­зер­ца­нию лан­ча.  
  
Ха­рука сме­рила взгля­дом пар­ня, раз­го­вари­вав­ше­го с Ми­чиру. На­конец тот встал и по­шел по нап­равле­нию к ней. Он не ос­та­новил­ся, про­ходя ми­мо, но гон­щи­ца бы­ла уве­рена, что рас­слы­шала сло­ва: «А те­бе по­вез­ло, па­рень.»  
  
За­тем муж­чи­на ушел. Ха­рука обер­ну­лась, но его уже не бы­ло. Тог­да она се­ла на свое мес­то и при­нялась за еду. Спус­тя не­кото­рое вре­мя, уто­лив го­лод, она за­мети­ла, что Ми­чиру ни­чего не ест.  
  
— Пы­та­ешь­ся за­гип­но­тизи­ровать суп? — по­шути­ла она и вы­пила по­лови­ну сво­ей ко­лы.  
  
— Прос­то он нев­кусный, — ска­зала Ми­чиру, не под­ни­мая го­ловы.  
  
— Хо­чешь, за­кажем что-ни­будь дру­гое?  
  
— Нет.  
  
Ти­шина по­вис­ла меж­ду ни­ми. Ха­рука по­кон­чи­ла с едой и мол­ча наб­лю­дала за дву­мя ма­лень­ки­ми де­воч­ка­ми, иг­равши­ми на лу­жай­ке ог­ромным мя­чом.  
  
— Что за па­рень го­ворил с то­бой? — спро­сила гон­щи­ца спус­тя не­кото­рое вре­мя и по­мор­щи­лась, ког­да од­на из де­вочек спот­кну­лась и упа­ла на тра­ву, не­мед­ленно на­чав пла­кать.  
  
 _Ты рев­ну­ешь, Ха­ру?_  
  
Но она не пос­ме­ла ска­зать это­го вслух.  
  
— Так, ни­чего осо­бен­но­го, — от­ве­тила она вмес­то это­го и вста­ла. — Пош­ли.  
  
Ха­рука наб­лю­дала за Ми­чиру, ко­торая по­дош­ла к ве­лоси­педам и взя­ла рюк­зак.  
  
— Да… — про­шеп­та­ла она и пош­ла сле­дом.  
  
~~***~~  
  
Це­лый день они еха­ли че­рез го­ры. Они ка­раб­ка­лись на ска­лы, что­бы луч­ше ос­мотреть­ся, лю­бова­лись пей­за­жами. Ми­чиру сде­лала нес­коль­ко фо­тог­ра­фий, и по­нем­но­гу они по­забы­ли о нап­ря­жении, воз­никшем меж­ду ни­ми. Был та­кой за­меча­тель­ный день, а при­рода, ка­залось, хо­тела сде­лать его еще бо­лее вол­шебным.  
  
Мед­ленно день ка­тил­ся к ве­черу, сол­нце ста­ло са­дить­ся.  
  
— Эй, смот­ри, ка­кое хо­рошее мес­то, а? — спро­сила Ми­чиру, и ее сно­ва про­била дрожь. Ей все еще бы­ло очень хо­лод­но, и она с тру­дом справ­ля­лась с уп­равле­ни­ем ве­лоси­педом. Она бы­ла на гра­ни сво­их сил. Но не сме­ла за­гово­рить об этом с гон­щи­цей. Она не хо­тела выг­ля­деть сла­бой ря­дом с во­ином вет­ра.  
  
— Ха­ру? — Ми­чиру за­каш­ля­лась и по­чувс­тво­вала, что мир за­вер­телся вок­руг. Го­лова бо­лела силь­ней с каж­дой ми­нутой, а все те­ло не­щад­но ко­лоти­ла дрожь.  
  
— Толь­ко до сле­ду­ющей до­лины. По­жалуй­ста. Еще впол­не свет­ло, те­бе не ка­жет­ся? — ус­лы­шала Ми­чиру пол­ный энер­гии го­лос Ха­руки. Она под­ня­ла го­лову, и го­ловок­ру­жение уси­лилось. Она уви­дела Ха­руку уже да­леко впе­реди, у сле­ду­юще­го по­воро­та.  
  
— Да… — про­шеп­та­ла она. И поч­ти сра­зу по­теря­ла кон­троль над ве­лоси­педом. Она не уви­дела кам­ня, ле­жаще­го по­перек до­роги. Ее тря­сущи­еся ру­ки боль­ше не мог­ли удер­жи­вать руль. Ми­чиру хо­тела ок­ликнуть Ха­руку, но прос­то не смог­ла. Она по­теря­ла рав­но­весие и упа­ла на ка­менис­тую зем­лю. Боль прон­зи­ла ее пра­вую но­гу, и она ус­лы­шала, как ве­лоси­пед с гро­хотом сва­лил­ся на кам­ни.  
  
— Черт… — она сно­ва за­каш­ля­лась и по­пыта­лась встать. Но ее рюк­зак вне­зап­но слов­но на­лил­ся свин­цом. Тог­да она зак­ры­ла сле­зящи­еся гла­за и выж­да­ла нес­коль­ко мгно­вений. Ко­неч­но же, она смо­жет встать, ког­да боль нем­но­го утих­нет. Ког­да про­падет го­ловок­ру­жение.  
  
Она ус­лы­шала шум подъ­ез­жавше­го ве­лоси­педа и по­наде­ялась, что на нее ник­то не на­едет. Уже нас­ту­пили су­мер­ки, а ее одеж­да бы­ла не­яр­кой.  
  
— Ми­чи-чан? — звук встре­вожен­но­го го­лоса зас­та­вил ее при­от­крыть гла­за. Она заг­ля­нула в се­рые гла­за, ко­торые бы­ли на­пол­не­ны бес­по­кой­ством. — Что слу­чилось? — Ха­рука по­пыта­лась по­мочь ей встать, но Ми­чиру не мог­ла по­шеве­лить сво­ей пра­вой но­гой. Мир кру­жил­ся, а го­лова, ка­залось, сей­час прос­то рас­ко­лет­ся.  
  
— Ми­чи! — вос­клик­ну­ла Ха­рука и под­хва­тила де­вуш­ку, ко­торая го­това бы­ла по­терять соз­на­ние.  
  
— Все в по­ряд­ке. Толь­ко од­ну ми­нуту… — про­шеп­та­ла Ми­чиру и за­каш­ля­лась. Она по­ложи­ла го­лову Ха­руке на пле­чо и сно­ва зак­ры­ла гла­за. — Я прос­то очень ус­та­ла… — приз­на­лась скри­пач­ка и зад­ро­жала.  
  
Ха­рука по­мог­ла ей снять рюк­зак и от­ста­вить его по­даль­ше. Гон­щи­ца ос­то­рож­но взя­ла ли­цо Ми­чиру в свои ла­дони и по­чувс­тво­вала, что оно очень го­рячее.  
  
— У те­бя жар, — за­яви­ла она стран­ным го­лосом. За­тем с пре­дос­то­рож­ностя­ми уса­дила Ми­чиру на ка­мень и от­ки­нула с ее лба мок­рые от по­та во­лосы. — По­чему ты не ска­зала мне, что пло­хо се­бя чувс­тву­ешь? — ти­хо спро­сила Ха­рука, пог­ла­живая пы­ла­ющие ще­ки скри­пач­ки. Ми­чиру от­кры­ла гла­за, по­чувс­тво­вав, что силь­ные ру­ки Те­но дро­жали.  
  
— Я не… не хо­чу… не хо­чу быть… сла­бой… — она зап­ну­лась и взгля­нула на вне­зап­но поб­леднев­шее ли­цо Ха­руки. Се­рые гла­за нес­коль­ко мгно­вений смот­ре­ли в бо­лез­ненно си­яв­шие си­ние.  
  
— Ты ни­ког­да не бы­ла сла­бой, Ми­чи-чан. Ты са­мая силь­ная де­вуш­ка из тех, что я знаю, — спо­кой­но за­яви­ла Ха­рука. За­тем нап­ра­вилась к сво­ему ве­лоси­педу и дос­та­ла кар­ту.  
  
— Нес­коль­ко миль на­зад мы ми­нова­ли отель. Ду­маю, там най­дет­ся док­тор и го­рячая ван­на для те­бя, — Ха­рука вздох­ну­ла и вер­ну­лась к де­вуш­ке. — Мо­жешь ид­ти? — спро­сила она и с сом­не­ни­ем пос­мотре­ла на рас­са­жен­ную ко­лен­ку.  
  
— Да… — Ми­чиру с тру­дом под­ня­лась на но­ги и, по­шат­нувшись, сде­лала шаг по ка­менис­той до­роге. — Прос­ти…  
  
Ха­рука по­доб­ра­ла оба рюк­за­ка и по­вела ве­лоси­педы. Она мед­ленно шла ря­дом с Ми­чиру и ру­гала се­бя за то, что бы­ла так сле­па.  
  
 _Она же ни­чего не ела це­лый день!_  
  
— Не из­ви­няй­ся. Да­же силь­ные лю­ди мо­гут иног­да выг­ля­деть сла­быми, — ска­зала она че­рез не­кото­рое вре­мя, по­ка они мед­ленно бре­ли по нап­равле­нию к до­лине, ко­торую по­кину­ли пол­то­ра ча­са на­зад.  
  
 _По­чему она прос­то не ска­зала мне? Не­уже­ли она мне боль­ше не до­веря­ет?_  
  
— По­верь мне, я знаю, что го­ворю.  
  
Ми­чиру под­ня­ла взгляд от ка­менис­той до­роги и по­нима­юще кив­ну­ла.  
  
~~***~~  
  
— Но…  
  
— Док­тор ведь ска­зал те­бе, что ты дол­жна нем­но­го от­дохнуть. И я не поз­во­лю те­бе мер­знуть всю ночь в па­лат­ке. Кро­ме то­го, зем­ля слиш­ком жес­ткая для тво­его ко­лена, и я не со­бира­юсь от­ве­чать за то, что ты под­хва­тишь нас­то­ящую прос­ту­ду!  
  
Ми­чиру сда­лась. Ха­рука нас­та­ива­ла на том, что­бы про­вес­ти но­чи в гос­ти­нице, и ей не­чего бы­ло воз­ра­зить.  
  
 _Ха­ру мо­жет быть та­кой уп­ря­мой!_  
  
Она каш­ля­нула и сно­ва зад­ро­жала. Врач пе­ревя­зал ко­лено, и к сле­ду­юще­му дню все дол­жно быть в по­ряд­ке. Ес­ли она выпь­ет ле­карс­тво и хо­рошень­ко выс­пится, они смо­гут про­дол­жить пу­тешес­твие зав­тра. Или пос­ле­зав­тра. Скри­пач­ка слег­ка спот­кну­лась, пос­ле­довав за Ха­рукой к портье.  
  
— У вас есть сво­бод­ные но­мера? — спро­сила Ха­рука при­вет­ли­во улыб­нувшу­юся ей мо­лодую жен­щи­ну. Ми­чиру за­кати­ла гла­за и сно­ва за­каш­ля­лась.  
  
 _По­жалуй­ста, толь­ко не за­иг­ры­вай с ней сей­час!_  
  
Ха­рука вер­ну­ла улыб­ку, но, взгля­нув вни­матель­нее, Ми­чиру уви­дела пус­то­ту и от­чужде­ние в се­рых гла­зах. Да­же не уви­дела, а по­чувс­тво­вала.  
  
— Ко­неч­но. Праз­дни­ки еще не нас­ту­пили, сей­час се­реди­на не­дели. Ка­кой же­ла­ете? — жен­щи­на взгля­нула на мо­нитор компь­юте­ра и вве­ла ка­кие-то дан­ные.  
  
— Но­мер на дво­их на од­ну или две но­чи, — поп­ро­сила гон­щи­ца и нер­вно сглот­ну­ла.  
  
— Но­мер двад­цать. Это на­вер­ху. Вос­поль­зуй­тесь лиф­том, — жен­щи­на про­тяну­ла клю­чи и улыб­ну­лась ши­ре.  
  
 _От­вра­титель­ные зу­бы!_  
  
Ми­чиру сно­ва каш­ля­нула и уди­вилась, по­чему ей вдруг не пон­ра­вилась эта жен­щи­на.  
  
 _На­вер­ное, я прос­то очень ус­та­ла._  
  
— На­де­юсь, вы при­ят­но про­веде­те вре­мя в на­шей гос­ти­нице.  
  
Ха­рука толь­ко кив­ну­ла го­ловой и по­вер­ну­лась к Ми­чиру. Те­перь се­рые гла­за не бы­ли пус­ты. Они све­тились за­ботой и дру­гими чувс­тва­ми, ко­торые скри­пач­ка не смог­ла оп­ре­делить.  
  
— Пой­дем, уло­жим те­бя спать, — Ха­рука мяг­ко взя­ла ее за ру­ку и по­вела к лиф­ту. Они под­ня­лись на вто­рой этаж и наш­ли нуж­ный но­мер. Это бы­ла ве­лико­леп­ная ком­на­та с ог­ромной кро­ватью по­сере­дине. Ря­дом с ши­роким ок­ном сто­ял стол и три сту­ла. Не­боль­шая дверь ве­ла в ком­форта­бель­ную ван­ную ком­на­ту.  
  
— В пос­ледний раз я так пло­хо се­бя чувс­тво­вала толь­ко на по­хоро­нах ро­дите­лей, — ти­хо ска­зала Ми­чиру и при­села на мяг­кий мат­рас. За­тем по­ложи­ла хо­лод­ные, слов­но лед, ру­ки на свои пы­ла­ющие ще­ки.  
  
— Не хо­чешь при­нять душ? — спро­сила Ха­рука, ос­мотрев ван­ную ком­на­ту. — Еще что-ни­будь? По­есть или…?  
  
— Толь­ко ле­карс­тво… — про­бор­мо­тала Ми­чиру, но все же мысль пог­реть­ся под го­рячи­ми стру­ями во­ды по­каза­лась ей за­ман­чи­вой. — Что ж, по­жалуй, при­нять душ бу­дет неп­ло­хо, — Ми­чиру сня­ла с се­бя сви­тер и вста­ла. Ее но­ги дро­жали и с тру­дом удер­жи­вали сла­бое те­ло. Скри­пач­ка сня­ла туф­ли, нос­ки и фут­болку и вош­ла в ван­ную ком­на­ту в ниж­нем белье. Ха­рука, ко­торая в этот мо­мент ре­гули­рова­ла тем­пе­рату­ру во­ды, вспых­ну­ла, уви­дев Ми­чиру.  
  
— Уве­рена, что смо­жешь при­нять душ? — с тре­вогой спро­сила гон­щи­ца. — Я не хо­чу, что­бы ты пос­коль­зну­лась и упа­ла.  
  
— Мо­жешь при­со­еди­нить­ся, ес­ли хо­чешь, — ти­хо ска­зала Ми­чиру и каш­ля­нула. Мир сно­ва кру­жил­ся в вих­ре, но она не ста­ла об­ра­щать на это вни­мания. Она раз­де­лась и вста­ла под теп­лые струи во­ды. Ми­чиру зак­ры­ла гла­за, нас­лажда­ясь пре­быва­ни­ем в сво­ем эле­мен­те. Го­ловок­ру­жение уси­лилось, и она каш­ля­ла все силь­нее, по­ка сле­зы не выс­ту­пили на гла­зах. Она по­ис­ка­ла опо­ру, но нат­кну­лась толь­ко на хо­лод­ные и сколь­зкие плит­ки. Она смор­щи­лась, по­чувс­тво­вав боль в пра­вом ко­лене, и сда­лась. Мед­ленно она опус­ти­лась на ко­лени и за­каш­ля­лась с но­вой си­лой. Во­да об­ле­кала ее и от­ни­мала ды­хание. Она ис­пу­галась, что уто­нет.  
  
— Ми­чи-чан! — она яс­но слы­шала тре­вогу в го­лосе Ха­руки. Во­дяной по­ток не­мед­ленно прек­ра­тил­ся. Кто-то уку­тал ее дро­жащее те­ло в теп­лое по­лотен­це, и силь­ные ру­ки по­мог­ли встать. Ми­чиру под­ня­ла го­лову и заг­ля­нула в се­рые гла­за. Нич­то не на­поми­нало всег­дашне­го сор­ванца. Сей­час ли­цо Ха­руки бы­ло блед­но, а ее гла­за — ис­полне­ны тре­воги и…  
  
 _Люб­ви?_  
  
— Ты све­дешь ме­ня с ума, — за­яви­ла гон­щи­ца, но го­лос дрог­нул.  
  
— Ты ме­ня то­же, — от­ве­тила Ми­чиру и сно­ва каш­ля­нула. Ха­рука смот­ре­ла на нее нес­коль­ко мгно­вений, слов­но хо­тела что-то ска­зать. Но за­тем ре­шила про­мол­чать. Она ос­то­рож­но вы­тер­ла де­вуш­ку и за­вер­ну­ла в су­хое по­лотен­це. За­тем от­несла ее на кро­вать и уса­дила на мяг­кий мат­рас.  
  
— Ты бра­ла с со­бой ноч­ную ру­баш­ку или дать те­бе фут­болку? — спро­сила Ха­рука, по­ка Ми­чиру прис­ло­нялась к сте­не и зак­ры­вала гла­за. Ее ли­цо пок­расне­ло от жа­ра, а те­ло не­щад­но би­ла дрожь.  
  
— Ноч­нушка. В мо­ем рюк­за­ке… — про­шеп­та­ла Ми­чиру и опять за­каш­ля­лась. Ка­шель зву­чал не слиш­ком об­на­дежи­ва­юще.  
  
 _Я да­же не пом­ню, ког­да в пос­ледний раз так бо­лела._  
  
Ну, во вся­ком слу­чае, врач ска­зал, что у нее бы­ла прос­то не­боль­шая прос­ту­да, не что-то серь­ез­ное. Она не хо­тела пор­тить их ка­нику­лы. Она не хо­тела, что­бы их сво­бод­ные дни за­кон­чи­лись вот так.  
  
— Ты это на­зыва­ешь ноч­ной ру­баш­кой? — Ха­рука не­довер­чи­во ус­та­вилась на го­лубое нег­ли­же.  
  
— А как бы ты это наз­ва­ла? — спро­сила Ми­чиру слег­ка раз­дра­жен­ным го­лосом, за­бирая тон­кую ткань и на­тяги­вая ее на дро­жащее те­ло.  
  
 _Соб­лазни­тель­ным…_  
  
Ха­рука с тру­дом сглот­ну­ла и от­верну­лась, что­бы изу­чить ле­карс­тва, ос­тавлен­ные вра­чом.  
  
— Не­удоб­ным, — ска­зала она вслух вмес­то по­думан­но­го. Ми­чиру толь­ко каш­ля­нула.  
  
— Ну, те­бя его но­сить не зас­тавля­ют, ведь так? — ска­зала она и глу­боко вздох­ну­ла. За­тем при­няла ле­карс­тво и заб­ра­лась под теп­лое оде­яло. Ха­рука вык­лю­чила свет и от­пра­вилась в ван­ную.  
  
— Спи спо­кой­но, Ми­чи-чан, — про­шеп­та­ла она в тем­но­ту и прик­ры­ла дверь.  
  
— Обя­затель­но… — сно­ва ка­шель. Ми­чиру ус­та­вилась в по­толок ком­на­ты. Сле­зы под­сту­пали к гла­зам, а го­лов­ная боль гро­зила рас­ко­лоть го­лову. Мир про­дол­жал кру­жить­ся, и она чувс­тво­вала се­бя та­кой сла­бой и бес­по­мощ­ной, как ни­ког­да рань­ше. И та­кой сов­сем оди­нокой.  
  
Скри­пач­ка ус­лы­шала шум ду­ша. Ка­залось, прош­ла веч­ность, преж­де чем Ха­рука выш­ла из ван­ной.  
  
 _Где она бу­дет спать?_  
  
Ми­чиру не сме­ла и на­де­ять­ся, что они раз­де­лят эту ог­ромную кро­вать. Она зак­ры­ла гла­за и сно­ва зад­ро­жала. Ее но­ги сов­сем за­мер­зли, и да­же мяг­кое оде­яло не мог­ло их сог­реть. Скри­пач­ка ус­лы­шала, как Ха­рука пе­ресек­ла ком­на­ту и взя­ла что-то из рюк­за­ка.  
  
 _Свой спаль­ный ме­шок?_  
  
— Ми­чи-чан? — вне­зап­но ус­лы­шала она спо­кой­ный го­лос да­леко-да­леко.  
  
— Да? — от­клик­ну­лась Ми­чиру. Вихрь, в цен­тре ко­торо­го она, ка­залось, на­ходи­лась, ус­ко­рил дви­жение, и скри­пач­ку удив­ля­ло, что она до сих пор из не­го не вы­пала.  
  
— Те­бе хо­лод­но?  
  
— Да… — нес­коль­ко сле­зинок сбе­жало по ще­ке Ми­чиру. За­тем она по­чувс­тво­вала, как Ха­рука заб­ра­лась к ней под оде­яло и об­ня­ла. Те­ло гон­щи­цы бы­ло та­ким вос­хи­титель­но теп­лым! Ми­чиру приль­ну­ла нем­но­го бли­же и по­ложи­ла го­лову Ха­руке на пле­чо. Она мог­ла чувс­тво­вать ок­руглость гру­ди Ха­руки под ее ру­баш­кой, ис­поль­зу­емой вмес­то ноч­нушки. Гон­щи­ца мед­ленно втис­ну­ла свои но­ги меж ног Ми­чиру и ста­ла сог­ре­вать их.  
  
 _Она та­кая мяг­кая._  
  
— Те­перь луч­ше? — спро­сила Ха­рука стран­ным то­ном, ко­торый Ми­чиру ни­ког­да рань­ше от нее не слы­шала. Гон­щи­ца неж­но смах­ну­ла сле­зы с пы­ла­юще­го ли­ца под­ру­ги.  
  
— Да, — от­ве­тила Ми­чиру, каш­ля­нув. Го­ловок­ру­жение ос­та­лось, но оз­ноб мед­ленно по­кидал ее те­ло.  
  
— Прос­ти, Ми­чи-чан. Я не за­мети­ла, что ты пло­хо се­бя чувс­тво­вала, — Ха­рука не­воль­но при­нялась пог­ла­живать шел­ко­вис­тые ак­ва­мари­новые во­лосы.  
  
Ми­чиру на нес­коль­ко се­кунд при­от­кры­ла гла­за и взгля­нула вверх. Но в тем­но­те она не мог­ла раз­гля­деть ли­ца Ха­руки. По­это­му она сно­ва зак­ры­ла гла­за и от­да­лась прек­расно­му ощу­щению.  
  
— По­чему ты не ска­зала мне прош­лой ночью, что за­мер­зла? — спро­сила гон­щи­ца. Ее ру­ка сколь­зну­ла ни­же, под тон­кую ткань нег­ли­же, и ста­ла неж­но лас­кать спи­ну Ми­чиру.  
  
— Один спаль­ный ме­шок слиш­ком те­сен для дво­их, раз­ве не так? — Ми­чиру зев­ну­ла, чувс­твуя, что ле­карс­тво бе­рет свое. Не­замет­но она пог­ру­зилась в дре­му.  
  
— Да… но… — Ха­рука по­дав­ленно вздох­ну­ла и скло­нила свою го­лову к ще­ке Ми­чиру. Дол­гое вре­мя она ни­чего не го­вори­ла. Толь­ко слу­шала ров­ное ды­хание Ми­чиру и ду­мала о том, что про­изош­ло за пос­ледние два го­да. О том, как эта де­вуш­ка пе­ревер­ну­ла всю ее жизнь.  
  
— Ми­чи-чан?  
  
Ми­чиру ус­лы­шала дро­жащий го­лос. Она хо­тела от­ве­тить что-ни­будь, но слиш­ком ус­та­ла, что бы от­крыть рот или да­же гла­за. Бы­ло так теп­ло и у­ют­но ря­дом с Ха­рукой. Сон поч­ти нас­тиг ее.  
  
Ми­чиру по­чувс­тво­вала, как Ха­рука по­шеве­лилась. Но не уш­ла.  
  
 _На­вер­ное, ищет бо­лее удоб­ное по­ложе­ние._  
  
В сле­ду­ющее мгно­вение Ми­чиру по­чувс­тво­вала на сво­их гу­бах теп­лые гу­бы Ха­руки. Это бы­ло тре­пет­ное при­кос­но­вение. Лег­кий по­целуй длил­ся все­го нес­коль­ко се­кунд. По­том Ха­рука от­ки­нулась на по­душ­ку, неж­но сжав скри­пач­ку в объ­ять­ях.  
  
— Спо­кой­ной но­чи, лю­бимая, — про­шеп­та­ла она, сдер­жи­вая ры­дание.  
  
 _Она не ста­нет мо­им бу­дущим, но у ме­ня хо­тя бы ос­та­нет­ся на па­мять этот по­целуй. Да­же ес­ли она его пом­нить не бу­дет…_  
  
Ми­чиру хо­тела ска­зать, что ей пон­ра­вил­ся по­целуй. Что она хо­тела еще. Но она слиш­ком ус­та­ла. Она слы­шала сдав­ленные всхли­пы Ха­руки и чувс­тво­вала би­ение ее сер­дца ря­дом со сво­им.  
  
 _Все бу­дет хо­рошо._  
  
Ми­чиру зас­ну­ла глу­боким спо­кой­ным сном.  
  
 _Те­перь, ког­да я знаю, что ты лю­бишь ме­ня, Ха­ру._  
  
Улыб­ка рас­цве­ла на ли­це Ми­чиру, ког­да она всту­пила в стра­ну грез. Вол­шебных грез о чу­дес­ном бу­дущем, ко­торое ей бы­ло суж­де­но поз­нать.


	5. Ты любишь меня?

Мичиру медленно просыпалась. До нее донесся аромат свежезаваренного кофе и горячих булочек. Она моргнула от яркого солнечного света, и на ее губах заиграла улыбка. Мичиру подавила зевок и повернула голову. Она увидела Харуку, сидевшую на стуле возле открытого окна. Та задумчиво изучала потертую карту. На гонщице уже были надеты ее короткие синие джинсы и свободная черная рубашка. Волосы аккуратно причесаны. Ветер развевал несколько непослушных прядок. Харука бессознательно отбрасывала их назад. Солнечный свет, отражаясь, мягко светился в ее серых глазах. На ней не было солнечных очков, как обычно. Ее щеки порозовели, но Мичиру заметила бледность кожи, непозволительную на отдыхе. Темные тени залегли у гонщицы под глазами, и скрипачка невольно спросила себя, не мало ли спала ее подруга этой ночью.

Глаза Мичиру расширились, когда она вспомнила происшедшее вчера.

_А вдруг это был только сон? Удивительный сон об удивительном поцелуе?_

Скрипачка подняла руку и дотронулась до своих губ.

_Это ведь не был бред от жара, ведь не был?_

В эту секунду Харука подняла глаза. Улыбка появилась на ее лице и стерла все следы усталости, замеченной Мичиру секундой раньше.

— Доброе утро, Мичи-чан. Проснулась, наконец? — Харука отложила карту и подошла к постели. — Как чувствуешь себя? — спросила она с тревогой в голосе.

— Прекрасно! — ответила Мичиру, но тут же закашлялась. — Ну, может, не настолько прекрасно. Но точно, что лучше, — она улыбнулась и посмотрела на столик.

— Завтрак? — поинтересовалась скрипачка и встала. Она немного прихрамывала. Правое колено все еще болело, хотя и не так сильно. Мичиру не ела весь прошлый день и теперь чувствовала себя ужасно голодной.

— Обед. Уже полпервого, — Харука накинула на подругу халат и помогла добраться до стула.

— А ты вдруг да не использовала возможность проваляться в постели весь день? — усмехнулась Мичиру, оценивающе рассматривая джем. Харука не стала признаваться, что так и не смогла заснуть вчера. На рассвете она поднялась и пошла принять душ. Затем села на стул и ждала пробуждения Мичиру. Молча смотрела на нее. Думала…

— Я изучала карту. Можем отправиться на вершину вон той горы. Она называется… — Харука посмотрела на потертую карту, пытаясь прочитать мелкий шрифт. — А, впрочем, неважно. В общем, в карте сказано, что оттуда открывается замечательный вид на всю долину. И добираться недалеко. Может, часа два. И склон не слишком крутой. Как думаешь?

Мичиру сморщилась, словно ее заставили принять горькое лекарство.

— Почему бы нам не продолжить наше путешествие? — скрипачка намазала на булочку толстый слой джема.

Харука несколько мгновений смотрела на нее, затем замотала головой.

— Не раньше, чем ты поправишься. Я не хочу, чтобы ты снова упала с велосипеда. Горячая ванна и еще одна ночь в мягкой постели способствуют выздоровлению лучше, чем купание в ледяной воде и сон в спальном мешке на твердой почве, — твердо заявила она и взяла чашку кофе. Несколько секунд гонщица бездумно смотрела в черную жидкость. Когда же она подняла голову, на ее лице появилось озорное выражение. — Кроме того, я уже изучила меню и жду не дождусь возможности попробовать их салат, — ее губы растянулись в шутливой улыбке. — А еще у них есть спагетти. Под томатным соусом.

— Ладно, ты выиграла, — хихикнула Мичиру и съела булочку.

_Я и впрямь проголодалась._

— Давай поспешим! — сказала скрипачка и взяла другую булочку. Харука встала и медленно подошла к окну, чтобы посмотреть на окружавшую отель природу.

— Тебе незачем торопиться, Мичи-чан, — не оборачиваясь произнесла она.

Мичиру подняла голову, но могла различить лишь силуэт гонщицы на фоне окна. С тех самых пор, как они встретились два года назад, у них еще не выдавалось свободных дней. Концерты и Гран-при Японии нельзя было назвать отдыхом. Однажды демон появился прямо посреди концерта и попытался украсть Кристалл Чистого Сердца дирижера из оркестра, где она в тот вечер была первой скрипкой. А на гоночном треке демон хотел забрать Кристалл Чистого Сердца механика из команды Харуки. Но здесь, в горах, они, похоже, были почти свободны. Независимы.

— Ладно, — тихо ответила Мичиру и намазала джемом еще одну булочку. — Наверное, ты права.

Харука же просто смотрела на природу и слегка вздыхала, слушая ровный голос подруги.

_Я бы хотела поговорить с тобой. Честно._

Гонщица сжала кулаки и осталась молчать.

_Но я не настолько сильна, как ты думаешь._

~~***~~

До смотровой площадки они добрались довольно поздно, после полудня. Оттуда открывался вид на всю знакомую им долину и на еще одну — по другую сторону горы. А еще дальше, у самого горизонта, можно было различить сверкающий в лучах солнца океан.

— Здесь просто чудесно! — ахнула Мичиру и споткнулась о камешек. Харука, которая не неслась на этот раз впереди, тут же оказалась рядом.

— Все в порядке? — спросила гонщица и со скрытой тревогой посмотрела на скрипачку.

— Не волнуйся, — Мичиру засмеялась и подошла к флагу, воткнутому в середине платформы. Он развевался на сильном, но теплом ветру. Мичиру закрыла глаза и развела руки в стороны. Ветер играл ее длинной белой рубашкой и волнистыми волосами. Счастливая улыбка появилась на ее губах, щеки порозовели.

— Ты была права, Хару. Нам надо забыть обо всех своих проблемах, — сказала Мичиру, вновь открыв глаза. — Вот жаль только, что я не могла взять с собой свою скрипку.

— Ну да, а если бы взяла, то сломала бы и ходила грустной все время до конца каникул. Нет уж, спасибо, — Харука обошла Мичиру и посмотрела на ограждения. Они должны были служить для туристов защитой от падения.

Мичиру улыбнулась и присела на скамеечку возле флага. Она прикрыла глаза и сосредоточилась на мелодии, звучавшей в ее голове. Ветер играл листьями деревьев, и их шепот напоминал скрипачке шум океана, который она так любила. Мичиру погрузилась в себя, следуя за мелодией, которую только она могла слышать. Она вошла в свой мир, оставив позади все свои проблемы, все страхи. Оставив позади саму реальность.

Оставив позади свою Хару.

Гонщица несколько мгновений молча смотрела на скрипачку, затем со вздохом отвернулась, облокотившись на ограждение. Она знала такое выражение лица Мичиру. Но объяснить, почему в ней вдруг пробуждалось чувство ревности, когда Мичиру погружалась в мир музыки, не могла.

_Чувство одиночества…_

— Это был замечательный день, — услышала Харука женский голос. Она повернула голову и увидела влюбленную парочку, направлявшуюся к противоположному краю площадки.

— Да, — ответил спутник девушки и обнял ее за тонкую талию. Долгое время они просто стояли на месте и смотрели на природу или что-то другое, что могли видеть только они.

— Я люблю тебя, — тихо сказала, наконец, девушка.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, дорогая, — парень нагнулся и поцеловал свою спутницу. Поцелуй длился очень долго. А потом они наконец ушли. Рука в руке. Сплетенные пальцы.

Харука проглотила комок в горле и почувствовала, что ее ноги отказываются выдержать вес ее тела. Она опустилась на колени и уставилась в пустоту.

_Я никогда не познаю такую любовь._

_Никогда?_

Харука хотела подойти к Мичиру и рассказать о своих странных чувствах. Но она не в силах была пошевелиться. Не в силах произнести ни слова. Она не в силах была нарушить молчание.

Мичиру безмолвно сидела на скамейке. Улыбка застыла на ее лице. Глаза все еще были закрыты. Она прислушивалась к своей мелодии. Нежной мелодии, которая звучала в ее сердце. Мелодии, которую Мичиру никогда не забудет, потому что она отличалась от всех написанных песен, написанных ею прежде.

Внезапно она смогла заново открыть для себя и понять все песни о любви, созданные великими музыкантами. Чувства, что стояли за каждой нотой мелодии.

Мичиру счастливо вздохнула, все глубже погружаясь в свой мир музыки, мечтая о лучшем будущем. Надеясь на мирную жизнь.

~~***~~

— Рыба и лапша? — спросила Харука, с недоумением посмотрев на тарелку подруги, а потом и на нее саму, с энтузиазмом уплетавшую этот обед.

— Ну, я так и не смогла выбрать, так что взяла и то, и другое, — просто ответила Мичиру и хихикнула, увидев выражение лица гонщицы. — Не беспокойся, Хару. Тебя это есть никто не заставляет. Просто ешь свой салат. Пока улитки не убежали.

Харука поблагодарила официантку, принесшую прохладную колу. Затем откинулась на спинку стула, оглядывая других посетителей отеля, где они собирались остаться еще на день. Мичиру ела свой обед с большим аппетитом. И выглядела намного здоровее, чем прошлым вечером.

_Свободный день пошел ей на пользу._

Гонщица забралась вилкой в салат, отгоняя мысли о предстоящей ночи.

_Этой ночью у меня не будет предлога, чтобы снова спать рядом с ней в огромной кровати. Чтобы крепко обнимать ее._

_Может, у меня вообще никогда больше не будет такой возможности._

Харука вздохнула, глядя, как на маленькую сцену поднимались музыканты. Они заняли свои места и начали играть. Это были красивые мягкие мелодии. Вальс, если Харука правильно вспомнила. Мелодия наполнила воздух, и первые пары закружились в танце. Музыка была достаточно тихой, чтобы не мешать еде, но в то же время создавала атмосферу романтики. Солнце медленно садилось, и скоро мягкие сумерки легли на долину.

— А они неплохо играют, — вынесла свой вердикт Мичиру спустя некоторое время и стала постукивать ножкой об пол в такт музыке. Потом внезапно встала и прикоснулась к руке Харуки.

— Давай потанцуем!

— Что? — Харука удивленно подняла взгляд и в неверии замотала головой. — Ты же знаешь, я не умею.

— Несколько дней тому назад ты говорила другое, — Мичиру взяла Харуку за руку и почувствовала ледяной холод ее кожи. — О моем колене можешь не беспокоиться. Я чувствую себя прекрасно, — она умоляюще посмотрела на подругу и слегка потянула ее по направлению к танцполу. — Пожа-а-а-а-алуйста! — Мичиру прищурилась и надула губки. И, как всегда, Харука не смогла устоять перед этим.

— Ну хорошо, — вздохнула гонщица и, обняв Мичиру и умело лавируя между танцующих пар, провела ее на танцплощадку. — Но я тебя предупредила.

— Да… — ответила Мичиру задумчиво.

Они медленно танцевали. Остальной мир, казалось, перестал существовать. Были только они. И нежная мелодия вальса вокруг. Они танцевали так, словно всегда было только это и ничего больше. Как если бы они были предназначены друг другу. Они ни разу не оступились, их движения точно подходили друг к другу. Словно вольный ветер играл с тихими волнами бескрайнего океана.

Время больше не имело значения. Оно просто остановилось несколько секунд назад. Или часов? Лет? Или даже веков? Очертания других пар становились все более расплывчатыми, чем дольше они танцевали. Нежно они держали друг друга в объятьях. Наконец им удалось забыть обо всех своих проблемах.

В эти мгновения, которые, казалось, длились вечность, не существовало больше каких-либо границ. Страхов. Сомнений.

Мичиру подняла взгляд на слегка покрасневшее лицо Харуки.

_Здесь мы можем говорить о чем угодно. В моем мире музыки._

Скрипачка подняла руку и коснулась мягкой кожи горячих щек Харуки.

_Это наш мир. Здесь мы можем делать все, что только захотим._

_Здесь мы можем нарушить молчание…_

— Хару…?

Гонщица моргнула. Она даже не заметила, что они остановились. Они просто стояли среди танцующих пар и смотрели друг другу в глаза.

_Черт, я так люблю тебя!_

— Да? — тихо откликнулась она.

_Черт, я не хочу причинять тебе боль!_

В эту секунду музыка прекратилась, и наложенные ею чары растаяли. Все прочие пары повернулись к сцене и начали громко аплодировать.

Океан высох в одно мгновение, а в следующую секунду утих ветер.

— Хару, я хотела поговорить с тобой вчера ночью. Я не спала тогда и…

Глаза Харуки широко распахнулись, когда она поняла, что Мичиру знает о поцелуе. Она поверить не могла в это. Затем развернулась и побежала так быстро, как только могла. Мгновенно она сбежала с террасы и растворилась в тени деревьев.

Она не заметила, что Мичиру смотрела на нее с вожделением. А вовсе не с отвращением.

— Хару, какая же ты дура! — вздохнула она и заплатила за остывшую еду.

А затем последовала за гонщицей.

— И я тоже была редкостной дурой. И так долго…

~~***~~

Харука бежала по каменистой тропинке так, словно за ней гнались волки. Она перепрыгивала через корни деревьев и прыгала через две ступеньки, взбираясь по старой лестнице, ведущей к смотровой площадке, где они были тогда с Мичиру.

_Мичи-чан…_

Гонщица тяжело дышала, медленно ступая по камням. Солнце садилось, и небо горело огнем. Воздух светился, окрашивая вершины гор золотым сиянием.

Харука присела на землю в том самом месте, где она раньше вынуждена была опуститься на колени. Наблюдая за влюбленной парочкой. Зная, что никогда не познает их счастья.

Гонщица посмотрела на пылающее небо и заставила себя не думать о будущем. Что ей теперь делать?

_Лесбиянка!_

Она вздрогнула, снова и снова слыша в сознании этот резкий голос.

_Я просто не могу вернуться._

Харука вздохнула, вспомнив, как они с Мичиру стояли в маленьком озере и счастливо смеялись. Как скрипачка будила ее, когда поезд подходил к станции. Как она заботилась о ней после возвращения гонщицы с вечеринки. Когда она была ранена и испытывала чудовищную боль. Мичиру никогда не спрашивала много. Она просто понимала.

_Как она в отчаянии призналась, что никогда не пожертвует ей ради миссии…_

Харука закрыла глаза и повесила голову, одновременно сжимая кулаки.

_Еще ни разу за прошедшие два года мне не было так одиноко._

— Хару?

Гонщица удивленно вскинула голову, услышав шаги. Они затихли где-то совсем совсем рядом.

— Черт, а ты действительно быстрая. А я почти забыла об этом, — сказала Мичиру и провела рукой по аквамариновым волосам, любуясь закатом.

— Здесь так романтично, правда? — спросила она чуть позже, и улыбка расцвела на ее лице. Харука ничего не ответила. Она просто не знала, что сказать. Поэтому она молчала и не сводила глаз со скрипачки. Наконец Мичиру набрала в легкие побольше воздуха и повернулась к сидящей подруге.

— Ты любишь меня? — ее голос был мягким и ясным. Харука подняла голову и с трудом сглотнула. Затем она увидела, каким был взгляд синих глаз. Увидела всю нежность, вложенную в этот взгляд.

_Всю безграничную любовь…_

Харука хотела сказать что-то, но голос отказался повиноваться. Она смотрела, как Мичиру медленно опустилась на колени, словно чувствуя боль от раны. Затем скрипачка обняла Харуку за талию и притянула ее ближе.

— Ты любишь меня? — повторила Мичиру, и на ее губах появилась ласковая улыбка.

Харуке не оставалось ничего иного, как просто кивнуть.

— Значит, все будет хорошо. Потому что я тоже люблю тебя, Хару, — Мичиру наклонилась вперед и поцеловала своего прекрасного воина ветра. И вновь мир словно перестал существовать. Все стало не так важно. Теперь, когда они были одни. Как если бы они были единственными уцелевшими после ужасного шторма. Выброшенными после гибели корабля на необитаемый остров. Где нет демонов. Нет Талисманов. Нет страха…

_Лесбиянка!_

Глаза Харуки распахнулись, и она сейчас же оборвала нежный поцелуй.

— Мы не должны делать этого, — сказала гонщица странным тоном.

— Но почему? Тебе не понравилось? — Мичиру слегка улыбнулась и попыталась возобновить поцелуй, но Харука отстранилась. Она не могла разбить стену так же быстро, как ее подруга. Мичиру нужна была лишь узнать, что ее чувства взаимны. Харука нуждалась в большем.

— Да, но… — гонщица вздохнула и посмотрела на бескрайнее небо. — Но я девушка.

— Надо же, а я и не заметила, — пошутила Мичиру и дотронулась правой рукой до груди Харуки. — Я думала, это опухоль.

Харука вздрогнула, но не отстранилась.

_Дура! Это все, чего ты только желала! Мичиру любит тебя! А ты убегаешь. Как всегда…_

_Лесбиянка!_

— Я… — гонщица подняла глаза и, увидев сияющее лицо Мичиру, невольно протянула руку, чтобы коснуться его.

 _Это так приятно — чувствовать ее кожу. Так правильно.  
_  
— Я… Я тоже люблю тебя, — прошептала наконец Харука. Она никогда не думала, что сказать эти слова будет так трудно. И в тоже время так легко. — Но…

— Почему ты мне раньше не сказала? — спросила Мичиру, открыто наслаждаясь нежными прикосновениями Харуки. — Все это время я думала, что тебе нужен просто хороший друг.

Харука густо покраснела, почувствовав, как маленькая рука Мичиру скользнула под ее черную рубашку и принялась ласкать кожу. Гонщица мгновенно почувствовала озноб, хотя было очень тепло.

Харука не сдержала стон и прикрыла глаза, сосредоточившись на нежном прикосновении. На ощущении, которого никогда раньше не испытывала. Которое, как она думала, никогда не познает.

_Это, наверно, только сон…_

_Прошу, не дай мне проснуться!_

— Я всегда так хотела, чтобы ты была для меня чем-то большим, чем просто подруга, Хару. Но ты всегда держалась замкнуто и отстраненно. Ты выглядела такой сильной, что мне казалось, я тебе не нужна. Ты была такой независимой. Я думала, что ты уйдешь сразу после завершения миссии, — Мичиру улыбалась, наблюдая за реакцией гонщицы. — Я представляла, что ты могла бы мне сказать, если бы я попросила тебя быть моей возлюбленной.

Харука распахнула глаза, затем крепко обняла девушку внезапно задрожавшими руками и крепко держала ее в объятьях довольно долгое время. Мичиру отвечала ей тем же.

_Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя._

_Я так сильно люблю тебя!_

_Но…_

_Лесбиянка!  
_  
Гонщица сглотнула и невольно притиснула скрипачку ближе.

— Я… — Она взглянула на пламенеющее небо и набрала побольше воздуха. — Я не хочу, чтобы тебя называли лесбиянкой, — сказала наконец Харука таким тихим голосом, что Мичиру едва разобрала слова. Она подняла голову и задумчиво взяла в ладони пылающее лицо гонщицы.

_Ами была права…_

Ей удалось заставить Харуку посмотреть ей в глаза.

_Я хочу утонуть в них. Затеряться в их глубине. И чтобы меня нашла моя прекрасная Мичи-чан._

— Слушай, меня называли и хуже. Например, вульгарной дочкой богачей. Или бесчувственной, жестокой воровкой. Я обречена видеть встревоженное лицо Сэйлор Мун после каждой битвы. Я вынуждена жить в постоянном страхе, думая о том, кто окажется следующей жертвой. Может, это будет Ами или Рей. Ты даже не представляешь, через что я прошла, когда демон забрал Кристалл Чистого Сердца Усаги, и мы сомневались, не Талисман ли это, — светящиеся синие глаза решительно смотрели в испуганные серые. — И меня сводит с ума то, что мне, возможно, нужно будет пожертвовать тобой ради миссии, и в то же время то, что я не смогу этого сделать. Вот настоящие проблемы, Хару. На их фоне то, что тебя будут называть лесбиянкой — просто чушь. Послушай, мой милый сорванец. Мы должны спасти мир. Может, наш следующий день будет последним. Так почему мы должны терять его?

— Я только хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива.

Улыбка Мичиру стала шире, когда она услышала это тихое признание.

_Это и есть истинная причина твоего молчания, верно?_

_И я тоже так боялась нарушить молчание. Потерять тебя. И в то же время я не замечала, что и ты боялась._

— Не волнуйся. Я счастлива, пока ты со мной.

Харука вздохнула, но на ее разрумянившемся лице появилась улыбка.

— Ты не изменишь своего решения, чтобы я ни сказала, верно? Я не буду убеждать тебя, — но Харука знала, что больше не отпустит Мичиру. Не теперь, когда она узнала правду.

— В чем, Хару? В том, что у нас нет права любить друг друга? Забудь об этом! Никто не имеет права решать за другого. Я знала, что все равно буду любить тебя, уже долгое время. И теперь, когда я знаю, что ты испытываешь те же чувства, я не позволю тебе просто уйти! — Мичиру наклонилась вперед и подарила гонщице короткий поцелуй. — Смирись с этим, Хару. Возможно, это судьба.

Харука усмехнулась. Ветер играл ее короткими светлыми волосами. На светившемся счастьем лице появилось озорное выражение.

— Да, Мичи-чан. Но ты не знаешь, что за договор ты сейчас заключила. Мной не так просто управлять, как Мамору, — несколько секунду Мичиру просто смотрела на нее, а потом рассмеялась.

— Я такая счастливая! — засмеялась она, покрывая лицо Харуки поцелуями. — Потому что я люблю тебя такой, какая ты есть.

— Смотри, никогда не пожалей в этом.

Мичиру ответила еще более нежным поцелуем. Харука притянула ее ближе и вернула поцелуй со всей своей любовью.

_Ты…_

Внезапно Харуке удалось забыть резкие слова мужчины. Свободный ветер подхватил их и унес далеко-далеко, словно легкий бриз, и они растаяли в шелесте листвы, напоминавшим шепот волн далекого безбрежного океана.

Никогда не жалеть об этом…

Они знали, что не пожалеют.

Не произнеся ни слова, они дали друг другу это обещание.


	6. Эпилог: Все это неважно

Она неподвижно стояла на пустой сцене. Ее глаза были закрыты, а пальцы, казалось, летали над струнами. Они никогда не ошибались ни в одной ноте. Мелодия наполнила вечерний воздух. Музыка была столь же прекрасна, какой она была на каждом концерте, которые она давала с восьми лет. Но теперь образ изменился. Теперь мелодия была мягче, нежнее. Счастливее. По-настоящему свободной…

Теплый летний ветерок играл ее аквамариновыми волосами и длинным синим вечерним платьем. Она, босая, стояла на огромной сцене и, казалось, не замечала ничего, кроме своей музыки.

Внезапно она распахнула глаза и окинула взглядом ряды слушателей перед собой. И нежно улыбнулась, найдя человека, которого любила больше всего на свете. Мелодия стала немного более мечтательной, и она прикрыла глаза, забирая возлюбленную в свой мир. В их мир.

— Это было просто потрясающе, — сказала Ами и вытерла мокрые щеки. Обычно ее так не трогала музыка, но последняя мелодия была лучшей песнью любви, которую она когда-либо слышала. Она рассказывала о самых глубоких чувствах. Настоящей любви. Безграничном доверии.

— Да, — тихо согласилась Харука, в то время как слушатели громко аплодировали.

— Спасибо, Харука. Это очень мило с твоей стороны, что ты взяла меня с собой на концерт. Знаешь, я всегда хотела послушать как она играет.

Гонщица посмотрела на счастливое лицо девушки и взяла букет цветов, купленный этим днем.

— Это мы должны поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты пришла.

Ами взглянула на цветы и улыбнулась.

— Иди, Харука. А я хочу посмотреть музыкальные энциклопедии, которые продаются вон там, — она указала на противоположный край луга и быстро затерялась среди суетящихся людей. — Дай мне только пять минут, — услышала Харука голос девушки и улыбнулась, зная, что пяти минут юной книгоманке точно не хватит.

Гонщица повернулась и пошла за сцену.

Мичиру стояла возле стола и аккуратно убирала скрипку в футляр. Харука дождалась конца этой операции и только тогда обняла сзади скрипачку и закружилась с ней по комнате. Мичиру вскрикнула от неожиданности, а потом рассмеялась.

— Отпусти меня, Хару! — сказала она, и ее глаза счастливо засверкали.

— Ну, если ты так хочешь… — Харука опустила девушку на пол, но, вместо того, чтобы отпустить, притянула ближе и одарила долгим поцелуем, который Мичиру тут же вернула.

— Мичи-чан, ты играла просто поразительно! — заявила Харука и густо покраснела. Хоть они и признались друг другу в любви, но гонщице все еще было нелегко открыто проявлять свои чувства. Даже своей возлюбленной.

— Спасибо, Хару. Тебе понравилась последняя мелодия?

— Понравилась? Я влюблена в нее. Она была такой… — Харука замялась, подыскивая нужное слово. — Такой трогательной. Ами даже расплакалась, а я… — она вздохнула и нежно улыбнулась скрипачке. — Я никогда не слышал такой счастливой мелодии от тебя.

— Это моя песня любви для тебя, — усмехнулась Мичиру, но ее глаза были серьезными, как никогда. — Я люблю тебя, — сказала она и взглянула в серые глаза, которые так любила. Харука покраснела еще сильнее. А потом снова поцеловала Мичиру. Ей все еще было трудно произнести эти простые слова. Но когда она поцеловала Мичиру, та поняла, что гонщица испытывает те же чувства.

_Мы можем обойтись и без слов._

Мичиру почувствовала, как Харука притянула ее ближе и поцеловала с нарастающей страстью. Она улыбнулась, прижимаясь к своей гонщице.

_Я люблю тебя, Мичи-чан._

_Я так рада, что мы наконец нарушили молчание._

Молча они держали друг друга в объятьях. Целуя. Любя. Зная, что так будет длиться вечность. Даже если эта вечность оборвется завтра смертью от руки демона или тем, что они найдут Талисман.

Они вернулись с отдыха две недели назад. Эти несколько дней в горах были самыми лучшими в их жизни. И когда они вернулись домой, то поняли, что каждый день может быть особенным, если они сделают его таким. Они были счастливы друг с другом. Так счастливы, как никогда раньше.

— Могу я получить автограф…? — голос прервался, когда пожилой джентльмен подошел ближе и увидел целующуюся пару.

— Извините. Я не хотел… — мужчина застыл, когда Харука отступила назад и отвернулась. Но она проделала это недостаточно быстро. Он успел заметить девичьи очертания ее тела, потому что рубашка ее смокинга была очень облегающей. Слишком облегающей, чтобы спрятать за ней истинное положение вещей.

Мужчина сначала посмотрел на гонщицу, потом на скрипачку, и Мичиру заметила, что Харука невольно сжала кулаки.

— Вы хотели автограф? — вежливо спросила Мичиру, хотя знала, что джентльмену он больше не нужен. Он смотрел на нее тем взглядом, который так ненавидела Харука.

— Извращенка! — воскликнул он и бросил компакт-диск, который держал в руках, на землю. Диск разбился, выпав из коробочки.

Харука резко обернулась и встала перед скрипачкой, защищая ее. Ее глаза пылали гневом, а выражение лица не оставляло сомнений в том, что она ударит мужчину при малейшей его попытке причинить Мичиру боль.

Мужчина изучающе посмотрел на Харуку. Потом отвернулся и быстро ушел.

Некоторое время они молчали. Наконец Мичиру подобрала треснувший диск и принялась разглядывать порванную картинку океана. Она выпустила его несколько лет назад, когда пыталась объяснить свои чувства с помощью музыки. Потому что она не могла объяснить их словами. До последнего времени.

— Прости… — сказала Харука наконец и дрожащей рукой провела по своим коротким светлым волосам.

— Все это неважно, Хару. Правда, — ответила Мичиру и взяла букет цветов, лежавший на столе. — Пока мы вместе, — Мичиру вдохнула аромат цветов и улыбнулась. — Пока мы счастливы, — она подняла голову. — Белые розы. Мои любимые. Они прекрасны, Хару.

Харука повернулась и приблизилась. Несколько мгновений она просто смотрела в синие глаза, которые так любила.

— Это ты прекрасна, — она вновь обняла скрипачку. — На чем мы остановились?

Мичиру улыбнулась в ответ и стерла все сомнения Харуки своими поцелуями.

~~***~~

— М… можем мы отправиться домой? … сейчас? — покрасневшая Ами разглядывала носки своих туфель. Она была до крайности смущена. — По… потому что уже больше десяти часов, а моя мама ужасно беспокоится, когда я прихожу слишком поздно.

Синие и серые глаза в испуге обернулись к девушке в школьной форме, державшей в руках толстую книгу.

_Что она о нас подумала?_

_Неужели мы потеряем ее из-за наших чувств?_

_Неужели мы потеряем ее дружбы и дружбу остальных девочек?_

Ами наконец подняла голову, и они молча смотрели друг на друга. Мицуно почувствовала какую-то беспомощность, исходящую от этих двоих. И в то же время чувствовала исходящее от них счастье. Она вспомнила тихую Мичиру, сидевшую у нее в кухне дождливой ночью. Ами все еще помнила печаль на лице скрипачки. И она хорошо помнила реакцию Харуки после драки с грубым мужчиной в парке. Хотя та и пыталась скрыть.

Ами все еще слышала нежные звуки скрипки, которые так глубоко затронули ее сердце, что у нее на глазах выступили слезы.

_Потому что я внезапно почувствовала себя очень счастливой, хотя и не знала почему._

Девушка переводила взгляд с одной на другую.

_Они остались прежними._

_Хорошие друзья._

_И впервые я вижу их такими счастливыми.  
_  
Ами взяла Харуку и Мичиру за руки и потянула по направлению к серебристому Феррари, стоявшему около выхода из парка или Зеленого Оазиса, как называли его люди.

— Я вам завидую, — прошептала она почти неслышно. Потом обернулась к ним и улыбнулась их удивленным взглядам. — Кстати, я нашла замечательную энциклопедию, — призналась она и усмехнулась, указав на толстую книгу в правой руке.

Улыбка озарила все еще бледное лицо Мичиру.

— Только одну? — пошутила Мичиру и, увидев облегчение в глазах Харуки, услышала ее тихий голос.

— Спасибо, Ами.

_Да, все это неважно._

_Пока у них есть такие понимающие друзья._

Харука и Мичиру переглянулись и улыбнулись.

Да, они могут жить под любопытными взглядами, рядом с грубыми окриками глупых людей. Они могут жить со страхом, страхом пожертвовать одним человеком ради шести миллиардов. Они могут жить со знанием того, что каждый следующий день может стать их последним.

_Все это неважно._

_Пока у тебя есть я, а у меня — ты._

Харука и Мичиру смотрели, как Ами раскрыла книгу и показала им несколько изображений старых музыкантов. Радость не сходила с ее лица, а голубые глаза счастливо сияли, пока она сквозь смех что-то объясняла.

_Пока у нас есть свет надежды._


End file.
